Sirius & Remus Marauders Era
by Gilana1
Summary: WARNING SLASH Part of the Sirius and Remus series. M rating is just to be safe. About their relationship. Starts in 6th year. Doesn't go by OOTP mostly.
1. Setting the Scene

A/n: Hey! Please R/R! I've only posted a poem on this site (which I would appreciate if you all r/r) and I've always loved Remus and Sirius, but it's only until I came on this site that I ever considered them as a slash couple. So I decided to write one. Enjoy! Oh, and this is going to be a continuing series…. Marauders' Era… the death of Lily and James…. Modern Era… 

Warning: This story will most definitely contain slash! If you're a homophobe and/or just don't like that sort of stuff…. turn back now!

Disclaimers: I do not own characters in this fanfic… all belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Except for one… you'll know when I introduce her… name's Stacey…

Spoilers: NONE! This is in the Marauders Era… actually… I guess you could say that this spoils Prisoner of Azkaban and Goblet or Fire a little because if you haven't read those, you won't know who Sirius and Remus are… But, oh well….

Chapter 1

It was another day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Day had dawned about an hour ago, and Remus Lupin woke up earlier than his friends. He looked next to him and saw the silhouette of a sleeping James Potter. He looked caddy-corner from James and saw (and heard) Peter Pettigrew sleeping soundly. Then his eyes switched their gaze to the bed caddy-corner from him and James: Sirius Black. 

Remus watched as Sirius' bare chest rose and fell as he slept; his black hair sprawled out over the pillow. He just lied there, watching him sleep. _God, he's gorgeous_,Remus thought, as a tear ran down his cheek. _It should be illegal for someone to be that good-looking. _Remus cared for Sirius so much. It hurt to think of him sometimes. All he had to do was think about him, see him, or hear his name and Remus' heart ached. 

 He shook his head, trying to get the thoughts out of his head. He got up, got dressed, and went down into the common room.

The light from the new day lit up the common room. Remus took a seat in an armchair and sat down, reflecting on his thoughts. 

A half an hour went by. He was so preoccupied in his thoughts that he didn't hear someone coming towards him. "Remus? What are you doing here? What are you doing up so early?" he asked. Remus' heart stopped as soon as he had spoken. He didn't have to turn to see whom the voice belonged to. He already knew. No one had a voice like his. His voice was deep, masculine, and sexy. _It fits Sirius perfectly_, Remus thought.

"Sirius." He said. "I just woke up early, so I thought I'd get up, come down here, and wait for you lot to get up." 

"Oh." Sirius said. He ran a hand threw his long, silky black hair. His blue eyes flickered to the ground. He had no idea what to say to Remus. He had been waiting for this chance to be alone with Remus so he could talk to him for so long. Now, when he finally had the chance, he froze. Just standing that close to Remus made Sirius' heart ache with want and desire. He wanted to hold and kiss him, but he knew Remus would not approve. But how he wanted to…. _He's just so beautiful, _Sirius thought. _Especially with daylight shining on him. He looks so angelic. _And indeed he did. 

Sirius and Remus just stood and sat there in silence. Both, unable to say what they wanted to say and hear. A little while later James and Peter came down. "Hey." James said to his two friends.

"'Lo, James." Remus said.

"Good morning." Peter greeted.

"What's so good about it?" Sirius asked harshly, half joking. "We have three tests today, did you forget? Potions, Transfiguration and Herbology." 

Peter looked like he was about to faint. "I forgot." A shadow fell on his face. "I'm going to fail." He said sadly, hanging his head.

Sirius put a comforting arm around Peter's shoulder. "Of course you won't. If you would be confident, you'd probably do better."

"Well, I'm not like you, Sirius." Said Peter. "I'm not confident. About anything."

It was a true statement; Peter wasn't. But James and Remus could feel Sirius' ego inflating as Peter said that. James just shook his head as Remus put his hands over his eyes, both smiling.

"How true, how true." Sirius said, lifting his head up proudly, a grin flashing across his face.

"And asking for help with your homework wouldn't be too bad either." James muttered under his breath. 

Sirius and Remus tried to hold in laughs, but Peter just looked at them and said, "Ha ha. Very funny, you guys. Go ahead and make fun of me." He crossed his arms over his chest. And with that, the three of them burst out laughing. Peter just shook his head sadly.

 By that time, people started filling out of the dorms and making their way into the common room and down into the Great Hall for breakfast. Lily walked up to them, slipped her arm through James' and said, "Shall we, boys? I'm hungry."

"Ok." Sirius said, as Remus stood up. "We're right behind you." 

"Where's Stacey?" Remus asked?

"She was just waking up as I was leaving. She'll be down in a minute." Lily replied, looking back at Remus as she walked with James.

Remus nodded. "Ok. Just wondering."

James and Lily left the common room; Sirius, Remus, and Peter right behind them. 

When they finally got down into the Great Hall, the majority of the students were already there, eating breakfast. They took their seats at towards the left end of the table; James next to Lily, Peter across from James, Sirius next to Peter, and Remus across from Sirius. They filled their plates and began eating. Remus, however, could not very much. Not with Sirius sitting right in front of him. He would glance up at Sirius for a second, then look back down at his food and try to continue eating.

Little did he know Sirius was doing and feeling the same way. He would glance up at Remus, and then glance back down at his food. 

A little while after they arrived, Stacey finally arrived. She sat down and smiled and waved at them all. "Hey."

"Hey, Stacey." They all said.

Stacey Moroe was a good friend of Lily's. And that made her a good friend of Sirius, Remus, Peter and James. She was tall, curvy, had blue eyes, and had dark blonde/light brown hair. 

There was an ancient prophecy written long ago in Latin that said, "Many, many years from now, a dark lord will come to the world of wizards. He will be the worst dark lord in their many, many years of existence. It will seem as though no one can save them. But that is not true. There is but one who can save them. She will be their light in the dark, although they will not know it." And that one was Stacey. The Dark Lord was Lord Voldemort, which was obvious. 

The Prophecy went on to say, "She will keep his powers at bay, although it may not seem like that. Her mind powers will both help and hurt her. She will have powers the Dark Lord knows not." Stacey could read minds. Although, unless she had a very good, legitimate reason, she did not read the minds of her friends. 

The full moon was about as hard for her as it was for Remus. She didn't transform like Remus did, oh no. But on the night of the full moon, her mind was open with a psychic link to Lord Voldemort. And there's more… "He will hate her for what she won't allow him to do, but hurt her, he cannot – for his heart yearns to her. She is his true love; and him to her." On the full moon, Lord Voldemort could do whatever he wanted to her. He would never hurt her. Oh, no. He loves her. He is unable to hurt her. It would hurt him as well. But, nevertheless, it hurt very much when that psychic link opened, because her mind was alone, naked, and he often summoned her to him, which hurt even worse.

Stacey hates the fact that she loved Voldemort. She hated it, and wished she didn't. But she could not deny it. It was the truth. She did. And she hated the fact that it was the truth. It made things very hard for her.

I know what you're saying. "She's perfect. She has no faults. I'll bet she's smart. I'll bet you she's even good at Quidditch…" and so on and so forth. I know. But you're wrong. She may seem like that, but I guarantee you, she's not. 

Stacey's never known her parents. She doesn't like it when people yell at her; even they don't really mean it. When they do, she gets upset because she feels (even if she knows they don't mean it) that they're putting her down.

They were enjoying themselves when someone they didn't enjoy came their way. Remus looked up and saw him coming their way. He alerted his friends' attention to the fact that he was coming their way.

"Look," he said. "Snape."

Sirius' head jerked up sharply when he said Snape's name. "Snape?" he said. "What? Where?" His blue eyes darting around sharply looking for him. 

"There." He said, pointing behind Sirius to Severus Snape.

"Hello, Stacey." Snape greeted nicely. "Lupin. Potter. Black. Pettigrew. Evans." He said a considerable amount less coldly.

"Snape." Said Sirius, James, and Lily just as coldly. "Severus." Remus replied. Peter just gulped and said nothing.

Stacey glared kindly at her friends. "Hello, Severus." She said kindly. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes, in fact, there is." He said. "If I may speak to you outside for a moment."

"Of course, Severus." She said. "If you will excuse me for a moment." She said to her friends as she pushed herself out of her seat and walked with Severus to the doors of the Great Hall.

Sirius, Remus, James, and Lily looked at her until she was outside of the Great Hall and they could no longer see her. None of them liked the fact that she was so nice to Snape. But she was. Why, they could never figure out. They all wondered what Snape could possibly say to Stacey. Sure, he was always nice to her, they could tell he liked her – it was obvious - but what could he possibly need… or want… with her?

"You don't think he's going to ask her out, do you?" Peter asked, a little scared, and out of the blue.

Sirius just about blew up when Peter said that. "WHAT! ASK HER OUT? HE WOULDN'T DARE! SHE'S A GRYFFINDOR! HE'S A SLYTHERIN! HE'S SCUM! HE DOESN'T DESERVE HER! _PLUS_, EVEN IF HE _DID_, SHE WOULDN'T SAY _YES_!"

Remus put a kind hand on Sirius' shoulder. Everyone in the Great Hall had started to stare. "Calm down, Sirius, calm down. You're right. There's no need to get mad." Sirius opened his mouth to say something, but Remus put his other hand over his mouth to silence him. "He wouldn't do something like that. Now calm down, ok?" Sirius nodded. "Ok." Remus took his hands off Sirius. 

"But what do you think Snape wanted with Stacey?" James asked, wondering.

They all shrugged. "I don't know." Remus said. "I guess we'll know when she gets back, now, won't we?" 

They waited a little bit and then saw Lucius Malfoy walk towards the door of the Great Hall and leave. 

"Malfoy." James said as he walked. "Bet he's leaving to talk to Snape. Bet he's going to break up his little chat with Stacey." They all nodded in agreement. It was probably true.

A second Stacey walked back into the Great Hall, Snape and Malfoy not far behind….

Stacey walked with Severus out of the Great Hall. When they got out, he led her to a place still in the main hall, but a little bit more away from everything. 

"So, Severus," she said. "What do you want?"

"Actually, I need your help with something." He said. He was hoping what he was about to say didn't come off like a date. The other Slytherins would never forgive him if asked out a Gryffindor. 

"With what?" she asked with some concern. She hoped it was nothing serious.

"I was wondering if…. if… you would spend the day with me at Hogsmead and help me find a birthday present for my mother." He said, hoping she wouldn't see it as a date. He would've liked nothing more than to date her, but he knew it would never happen. Not with her. Not ever.

She smiled, and Severus' heart melted. "Of course." She said. "I would love to."

Severus smiled. "Great. Thank you. I'll meet-"

"And what's going on here?" a voice interrupted.

Stacey heart jumped before she realized who the voice belonged to… "Lucius Malfoy." She said, turning around with a look of utmost loathing on her face.

"Stacey Moroe." He said to her, returning the look. To Severus: "Snape… what are you doing?"

"Just wondering if Stacey could help me with something this weekend at Hogsmead." He said. "And she can, so thank you." 

Stacey turned her head back and smiled. "Anytime, Severus." And turned and walked back into the Great Hall. She found her friends and took her seat next to Remus.

"So, what did he want?" James asked curiously.

"Nothing." Said Stacey innocently. 

Sirius leaned forward. "I don't believe you."

"Really, it's nothing." She said. "Severus just wanted to help him find a present for his mother for her birthday this weekend at Hogsmead."

Sirius nodded. "Doesn't sound like nothing to me."

"Sirius…" Stacey said, glaring. "It's nothing." Then reading his emotions… "Sirius… it is _not _a date."

"Are you sure?" Sirius said, knowing she was.

"Yes." She said, still glaring at him. 

"Ok." He said. 

She just chuckled at him and his ways and antics. He sure made life more enjoyable sometimes.

They ate, talked, and laughed, until they looked at their watches and realized that they had to go get their stuff, as their first period would be starting soon. They went up to their dormitories, got their stuff, and went to their first class, which just happened to be Herbology; Peter looking pale all the way there.

A/n: Thanks for reading! Remember to R/R! I'll update as soon as I can… I promise…. Hope you enjoyed story…. I hope you enjoy my story… this story is going to be very long. Right now we're at the beginning of their 6th year. This is going to go all the way to the end of their 7th year. So this story promises to be a long one. I hope you enjoy it! 


	2. Tensions & Passions Rise

A/n: Well, first chapter didn't go so well. Oh, well. Here's another chapter for those who are reading. R/R!

stellar: Well, I'm sorry you don't like Stacey. I've heard reasons why from other friends of mine, so I sort of see what you're talking about. I can't take Stacey out. The story would fall apart. I know you don't understand now, but maybe you will if you keep on reading. You probably won't understand in this story, but I know with one of the sequels to this (if not the second) hopefully, you'll understand then.

Marauder: I'm glad you liked it! I hope you continue reading. Yes, I know it's weird to Voldemort in love with you, but she's in love with him, too. That makes it even weirder, huh?

e.e: You think this is good? I'm so glad you like it! You probably won't have to wait long for each chapter. So, that's a good thing.

Noename: The reply to your review will be on Chapter 16. 

Chapter 2 

Their test in Herbology went well. The Marauders had paired up (they were supposed to get in groups of 4) and Stacey and Lily paired up with 2 Hufflepuff guys. Overall, the test went well. And their next class was uneventful. They went to lunch, ate, and then headed to the dungeons for Potions.

They sat down at their usual table (in the back) and waited for Professor Morano to come in so they could start the test and get it over with.

When she finally came in and gave the assignment, it was harder than they expected. 

When they got done, only James, Sirius, and Lily had done it done it correctly out of the Gryffindors. Out of the Slytherins, only Snape had done it correctly. Remus and Stacey had messed up slightly, while Peter had nearly messed up completely. 

"How horrible." Peter had been saying as they walked to Transfiguration - their last class - for yet another test. "And we have another one next period." He sighed. "This is the worst day of my life.

Remus put his hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "Don't be too stressed, ok? Think positively."

"How can I think positively," Peter said, "when I know I'm going to fail."

Sirius shook his head and put his hand on Remus' shoulder and said, "Don't try, it doesn't work." 

Remus chuckled and took his hand off Peter's shoulder as Sirius slipped his hand off Remus' as they walked into Transfiguration and took their seats. Professor McGonagall explained to the class what they were supposed to do, and told them to get on it. She went around checking every student's progress on what they were supposed to do. Sirius, James, Stacey, and Lily were the only students who completed it successfully. Remus had only messed up slightly… and Peter… well… let's not discuss how good (or bad) he did.

All were relieved when the bell rang, signally class to be over. The Marauders, Lily, and Stacey raced to their dormitories, set their stuff down, and then went back down to the common room.

All were relieved when the bell rang, signally class to be over. The Marauders, Lily, and Stacey raced to their dormitories, set their stuff down, and then went back down to the common room.

"3 tests in one day. Ugh." said Stacey. "I hope that never happens again."

"Why?" Peter asked, a little smartly. "It's not like you did bad on any of them or anything."

"Well, yes." Stacey agreed. "It's just quite stressful. And just because you did bad on your tests, does not mean you get to take it out on me!"

Peter lowered his head. "I'm sorry. You're right. Just because I didn't do well gives me no right to take it out on you just because you did good and I didn't."

Stacey gave Peter a hug. "It's ok, Peter. I'd be doing the same thing in your position."

Peter smiled as she walked over to a chair and sat down.

Dinner was quite stressful – for Sirius and Remus at least. When they got there, almost everyone was there already. There were only a few spots left on the right end of the table. James, Lily, and Peter took seats on one side (in that order), and Sirius, Remus and Stacey took their seats right across from them. 

It was bad enough to sit across from each other. Sitting next to each other was hell. Both of them being fairly tall, they kept bumping knees and elbows; both of their hearts beating like crazy.

But at the Common Room later that evening, things only got worse…

The Marauders are very physical with each other. This time it was Sirius and Remus. Remus smarted off to one of Sirius' remarks, and Sirius was determined to make him pay. Sirius started to play-fight with, Remus play-fighting back. Of course, Sirius is much stronger than Remus, so eventually (didn't take very long), Sirius had Remus' hands behind his back, so Sirius calmly asked him if he would take back what he said. He wouldn't. So Sirius pushed Remus to the ground pinning Remus' legs with his and holding his arms out on the ground, making sure he wouldn't move, and that he would take it back, or he wouldn't let him up, even though his heart (and Remus' as well) gets to beating so fast whenever the other is near, which is just about all the time.

When Remus ended up on the ground, he was in shock. Sirius even surprised himself.  He had been so careful not to be that physical with Remus because of the way he felt about him and the feelings he got whenever he was near him. When Sirius had Remus under him, he could just imagine kissing him deeply and passionately. But he brought himself back to reality and realized that that'll never happen. _Get real, Black_, he thought. _Just get real_. 

Remus thought the same thing. He wanted Sirius to kiss him, but wiped those thoughts from his mind. _It'll never happen, Lupin_, he thought. _Never.__ So get over it._

But neither one of them will get over it _that _easily. Ever. 

To get his mind of his thoughts – and the fact that Sirius is much stronger than him and he was basically stuck on the ground – Remus whispered, "Fine. You win."

"Good." Sirius replied, and got up and released him.

They finally looked at their watches and realized that it was getting late and they had better get to bed. They _did_ have classes in the morning. So, they trotted up to their dormitory and went to bed. Sirius and Remus thinking (and dreaming) of how good it felt to be that close to one another all night. And how much they wish that they could solve this heartache that they're feeling. 

A/n: hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll update as soon as possible… not quite sure if I should drag out Sirius and Remus confronting each other about their feelings or if I should put in the next chapter… will probably drag it out though.


	3. Too Much to Bear

A/n: Hey! Another chapter. Hope you enjoy. No real message here. Just enjoy. Oh, and I'm bringing in a new character…. Jack. Not a big character, so don't worry. Just mainly for Quidditch means. I was going to bring him in later when Quidditch season starts, but I needed something to fill up this chapter, so I thought I'd bring him in here.  
Schwester Aurelia: My reply to your reply is going to be on chapter 13. In order to read the replies just go to that chapter and read it, don't read the story, just read the reply. K? K.

**Chapter 3**

Over the next day, Remus and Sirius' feelings for each other became almost too much to bear. Whenever they were near, their attraction almost overwhelmed them. So, they both tried to make it a point not being around each other, but that was easier said (or thought) than done. They had most of the same classes, had the same friends, and sat together at lunch, breakfast and dinner, at hung around together.

Since they couldn't avoid each during classes or lunch, they both tried to leave the common room after classes and dinner. Both were too caught up in their feelings to see what the other was doing. Their friends were starting to notice that something was going on as well. None of them knew what was going on, but they were starting to worry about them. Lately, they had both been acting very weird.

It was becoming harder and harder on Remus to be near Sirius. His feelings for him were starting to overwhelm him. But no matter what, he would not tell Sirius. He would not, whatsoever, tell him. He was convinced that Sirius was straight, was not interested in guys (or him) whatsoever, and would never, could never, be with him the way he wanted. And it was tearing him apart. But Remus was not assertive, and would not lose Sirius' friendship (which he prized highly) over something as stupid as his childish feelings for him, no matter how un-childish they were.

One day, Sirius left the common room after dinner to go to the library to study. Once there, he found a book perfect for the paper he had to write for History of Magic. Sirius had a book on the table in front of him, just staring at it, looking at it, not reading as she should've been doing. He was just sitting there and staring at the book when he saw a shadow come over him as someone sat across from him. He looked up to see who it was: Jack, fellow beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He was a 5th year. He was in the same year as Sirius, James, Remus, Lily and Stacey, but when he first became a beater (their 3rd year), he not known how to manage his time, and became swamped with homework on to of Quiddtich practice, and fell greatly behind. So he had to repeat that year. He has not had to do that since, and now has fairly good grades, even during Quidditch season.

"Hey, Sirius." Jack said, cheerfully, greeting him as he stood across from where Sirius sat.

"'Lo, Jack." Sirius replied, somewhat less cheerfully, his mind occupied with other things at the moment, and not in a cheerful mood, as Jack seemed to be.

Jack could sense something was wrong. It was quite obvious. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sirius said, disbelieving, not really making an effort to hide that something _was_ wrong.

Jack glared at him and said, "You're not convincing me. And if I've noticed… surely James has noticed that you're not yourself?"

"I'm sure he has, but he hasn't said anything." Sirius replied. "I'm trying not to be obvious, but obviously it's not working."

"No, it isn't." Jack said, as he sat down. "So, what's wrong?" Jack was concerned for his friend. Sure, they weren't really _that_ close, but he was still worried about what was affecting Sirius.

"I don't want to tell you." Sirius said, flatly, not giving any explanation as to why he would not tell Jack, when it was obviously bothering him.

Now Jack was worried. If it was something that he wouldn't tell Jack, then maybe it was more serious than he thought. He knew something had been bothering him, but he hadn't thought that it was anything serious... "You don't want to tell me? Look, it's me Jack Selamander. Your fellow beater whom you've been playing with for 3 years, and who thought that he was a friend." He said, somewhat offended, although playing, trying to get Sirius to open up. _I wonder how serious it is..._ Jack thought.

Sirius glared and said, "Of course you're a friend, Jack. But I'm sure you realize that I haven't even told James yet."

"Yes, I know, and I understand that." Jack said. "But listen for a second: You don't feel like telling your best friend. Sometimes it's better to tell someone you're not as close to. Sometimes it helps more."

Sirius digested that for a moment, realized that Jack was probably full of it as what he said made no sense whatsoever, and sighed deeply. Jack was right about one thing: He needed to tell someone, it was tearing him apart. "Look, Jack: There's this g- person that I like, ok? I guess I'm getting all stressed out about it, because I know they don't like me back, and it hurts."

"Why would they not like you back?" Jack asked. That made no sense... Who didn't like Sirius?

"They just don't." Sirius said, harshly.

"Ok." Jack let the subject drop.

Sirius went on, though he didn't say much more. "And I just don't know what to do. It's driving me crazy."

"Well, you want to know what I think… tell 'em. Are you two friends?" Jack asked, curiously.

"Yes. We are." Sirius answered.

"So, tell 'em. Take the risk." Jack said. "Wait… are they taken?"

Sirius shook his head. "No."

"Then tell 'em. What have you got to lose?" Jack suggested.

"Their friendship." Sirius said, sadly.

Jack winced. "Yeah, maybe you're right. That can be a big risk. But you need to ask yourself: What's more important? Losing their friendship and knowing that you at least took the risk and it's their loss or feeling like this for the rest of your life, knowing that you never took the chance that they might feel the same way about you?"

Sirius dwelled on that for a while. Eventually Jack realized that he should leave and excused himself and said, "Goodbye." After a while, Sirius realized that Jack was right and decided that he was going to make it a point to tell Remus – no matter what the consequences.

A/n: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. This chapter meant to stretch until the next chapter. So, if it's not that good, excuse it, please! I hope it was good though… I think it is, lol!


	4. Moment of Truth

A/n: Hey! Fluffy chapter here. _Very_ fluffy chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4

All through the next day, Sirius spent the entire day trying to think of what to say to Remus. Heck, where was he going to start? So, while Remus was completely oblivious as to what he was planning, Sirius was thinking about what he could possibly say to him that evening.

That night, Sirius was up in his dormitory still thinking about what he was going to say to Remus, when James came up. "Hey, Sirius."

"Hey, James."

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Sure." Sirius lied. Everything was not all right and James knew it.

"Are you sure?" James said, trying to get Sirius to say it – to admit it – so he didn't have to come out and say it.

"Yeah." Sirius said, with a sad tone in his voice.

James sighed. "Damn it, Sirius." Sirius looked up, startled. "I'm your best friend. I've known you for 5 years. You can't lie to me and get away with it. Now, what. Is. Wrong!"

Sirius sighed, and decided that he wouldn't be able to hide it very much longer anyway. "Oh, god, James. I don't know where to start."

James sat down next to Sirius, and put his arm around his shoulder. "What is it?" he said, with concern in his voice.

Sirius stood up and rubbed his temples. "I guess I should start out with the fact that… the fact that…" How would James take it? He had to tell him, but… how? Would he lose _2_ friends over this? 

"That fact that what?" James said, innocently.

Sirius took a deep breath and plunged in. "That fact that I'm gay."

James' heart nearly stopped when Sirius said that. _Sirius Black? Gay? I don't believe it! _He stuttered for a while before the words, "You're gay?" came out. 

"Yes." Sirius said, sadly. Sirius over and looked out the window.

James stood and walked over to Sirius and stood behind him. "Sirius…" he said, as he was about to put his hand on his shoulder, but for some reason hesitated.

"You can put your hand on my shoulder, James, I don't like you. And even if I did, you're straight, and you have a girlfriend. What would that gain me?"

"Good point. Sorry." He said, as he laid his hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"It's ok. I expected that."

James nodded. "So… what else is there to tell me? You said that was the start."

"It was." Sirius said. "There's so much else to tell you."

"For instance…" 

"There's someone that I care very, very, _very_ much about." 

"Who?"

He whispered, "Remus."

James swore his heart stopped. But when he started thinking about it, it made sense. Sirius left the room whenever Remus was there and seemed uncomfortable whenever he was around. Actually, Remus did the exact same thing… that could only mean one thing… "I think you should tell him." James said, flatly.

Sirius looked back at James. "Yeah, Jack said the same thing."

"You told Jack?" James said, utterly shocked.

"Yes, but no names, and he has no clue who it is or that I'm gay."

James relaxed slightly. "Oh. Ok."

"So, you think I should tell him?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, I think he feels the same way about you that you do about him." James said.

Sirius looked back at him, perplexed. "You do?"

"Yes. He does same thing around you that you do around him." James explained. "The only other explanation is that he's found that you like him, is straight, and feels uncomfortable around you." James could see Sirius' expression fall in despair. "But I don't think that's the case." James said, comforting him. "Because if _I_ didn't know, surely he doesn't." Sirius' expression brightened.

"So, you think I should tell him?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, I do." James agreed.

"Ok. I will." 

They walked down to the common room to find out that Remus wasn't there. 

"Where do you think he went?" James asked.

"To the Astronomy Tower." Sirius said. "Can I-"

"Borrow my Invisibility Cloak?" James finished. He smiled. "Of course." He ran upstairs, grabbed it out of his trunk, ran back downstairs, gave it to Sirius, Sirius slipped it on and left the common room.

Sirius quietly trudged his way to the Astronomy Tower. When he got there, he realized that he had been right. There Remus was, leaning on the windowsill, looking at the stars, looking absolutely with the little moonlight that there was shining down upon him.

"What are you doing up here so late?" Sirius said, startling him. "And without the Invisibility Cloak?"

"Looking at the stars." Remus said. "I lost track of time."

"Well, let's go back down to the common room." He said.

"Ok." Remus said.

"But first, there's something I want to talk to you about." Sirius said.

"Ok." Remus said, turning around. "What is it?"

Sirius didn't know where to start. Remus was just standing there, leaning up against the windowsill, with the moonlight shining on him. Sirius ran a hand through his long, silky black hair. "God, Remus." He said. "Do you have any idea how absolutely beautiful you are?"

Remus' eyes widened and swore he nearly died when Sirius said that. _He can't mean that. He doesn't. He couldn't possibly…_"You don't mean that." He said.

Sirius took a few steps forward. "But, I do." He said, "You have no idea how much I care about you."

"Oh, Sirius." Remus said. "I've waited so long to hear you say that. But there's no way –"

"Yes, there is, Remus. There is. I promise. I do care about." He walked forward, and grabbed Remus' hands and looked straight into his eyes, blue meeting hazel. "I've never felt like this before. About anyone. I'm not playing with you. I'm dead serious."

As soon as Sirius had said that, he believed him. "I've never felt this way about anyone either." Remus said, admitting his feelings for him.

"So, will you be with me?" Sirius asked.

Remus thought about it, and didn't know what to say. Sure, he cared about Sirius. But Sirius' history with relationships was not good. He never kept a date for more than a few weeks. Remus cared about him so much, but…. He didn't want to be hurt. "Sirius…" he began, but he didn't know exactly what to say.

Sirius stepped forward more, and Remus lowered his head in submission. Sirius put a finger under his chin, and lifted it up so that their eyes met again. Sirius leaned forward and began to kiss him. Unable to help himself, Remus began to kiss him back, not knowing exactly what to do. The longer the kiss, the more passionate it began. When they finally broke the kiss, they were both out of breath, and panting. 

"Whoa," was all Remus to think to say. "Are all first kisses like that?" he said, openly admitting he had never been kissed before.

"No," Sirius said. "That wasn't my first kiss, but… I've never felt anything that before."

"You've kissed people like that before?" Remus asked.

"Yes," Sirius answered, "but… the way it felt… it's…" He couldn't think of a word what the kiss felt like. "… different… than anything I've ever, ever felt… much stronger… deeper… than anything I've ever felt."

Remus was shocked at what he was hearing. How could this be happening? Sirius had just said that he had never felt that way before. With him it was different. Remus couldn't believe it. He agreed with everything Sirius was saying, except for the fact that had never been kissed before, and he was still in utter disbelief.

Sirius put his arm around Remus' waist, and pulled him closer to him and kissed him again. This time, as the kiss got deeper and more passionate, Remus pulled away, unable and unwilling to submit to his feelings. "No." he said, flatly. "No. I can't do this. I won't!"

"What?" Sirius couldn't believe his ears. He knew Remus felt the same way, so why was he doing this? "What are you talking about?"

"Sirius, I refuse to be just another passing fling!" Remus said. 

Sirius' eyes widened in disbelief. What was he saying? "Remus, what-"

"How do I know that I'm not just another fling, and that I won't be worth more than a few weeks of your time?" Remus asked.

Sirius walked up to him and put his hands on Remus' face. "You are." He said, clearly and flatly. "You are. You're worth so much more than that." Love and caring was shining in his eyes. "Why don't you believe me?"

Remus looked down, hurt. "Oh, Sirius… I'm so scared. I don't want to get hurt."

"You won't." Sirius said. Then looking deep into his eyes, he promised, "I swear that I will never hurt you. _Never_."

"Sirius, that's not the only thing I'm scared of."

"What else is there?" he asked.

"I'm scared of…" He began.

"Scared of what?" 

"I'm scared of… my feelings for you. They're so deep, they… they scare me."

Sirius lowered his hands. "You have no idea how much I agree with that," He said. "They scare me, too. Why do you think I've been so weird around you lately?"

Remus nodded. "Yeah. I know how you feel."

"Look, Remus. I know you're scared. I am, too. But not being with you is killing me." He wrapped his arms around Remus. "I need you." He said, with hope and concern in his voice. "I need you."

Remus gulped, and digested what had happened so far tonight. He couldn't deny he felt the same way Sirius did. And Sirius was scared, too. And it was tearing him apart not to be with him. But there were so many consequences on a relationship with Sirius Black. But, he cared about him so much and this _had_ been a dream come true. But it was all over when Sirius leaned forward, and whispered into Remus' ear, "Remus, please. I need you with me. I need to be with you. I need you at my side." Then he lowered his voice even more and said, "I can't live my life without you."

Sirius hadn't even planned what he whispered to Remus. He had just done it, and it had just come out. But he meant every word. He did. He meant _every word_.

Remus turned his head, so that he was looking at Sirius' face. He looked into his eyes, and said _one_ word that would forever change their lives… "Ok."

That was all it took. And their lives were forever changed.

A/n: I really do hope you enjoy this one. I'm proud of it. Please r/r! 


	5. Quidditch Season Starts

A/n: Hey! Please R/R! I hope you enjoy. Is going to probably be a little fluffy.

Narci_babe15: I will have a review for you at Chapter 13.  

Chapter 5

The next week, Quidditch season started. So, James, Sirius, and Stacey were busy most of the time either doing homework or practicing for their first game. Sirius finally had Remus, and now he was too busy most of the time to be with him. eeper

Every night after dinner and classes the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and Keeper, Andrew, a seventh year, had the team practicing, it seemed, all the time. And Quidditch season had barely started. They hated to think of what practicing would be like when Quidditch season got to its height.

Every night the Gryffindor Quidditch team got in their dormitories well after curfew. Tired and exhausted, they would barely even take off their regular clothes and get into their pajamas. They would lie down in bed and wake the next morning. Practice was getting exhausting. But, luckily, they were still able to keep up with their homework.

Sirius felt bad that he hadn't been able to spend hardly any time alone with Remus since he had agreed to go out with him. (Since time alone was what he wanted.) The only time he was able to spend with him was when they were with everyone else, and they _certainly_ couldn't do anything then, now, could they?

Sirius was saying to James one day as they were walking back up to the dormitories late one night after practice for a game with Ravenclaw that Saturday, "I've been so busy with Quidditch practice I haven't be able to spend anytime with Remus. I feel so bad. I care about him a lot, and I don't have any time to spend with him."

James put his hand on Sirius' shoulder and said, "I'm sure he understands. After all, Lily does, and you know how serious we are about each other." 

Sirius nodded. James was right.

"I'm mean, " James said, continuing, "I'm not saying it's not hard on him – it is on Lily – but he'll understand. It's not like you have a choice in whether you go to practice or not." 

Sirius laughed quietly and said, "You're right. I still feel bad… I want to spend more time with him…"

"But you've figured out something, haven't you?" James asked, feeling that he knew what Sirius was about to say.

Sirius smiled at his best friend, "Yes, I have." He smiled cleverly. "I'm going to get in bed with him." James widened his eyes in complete shock. Sirius smiled sweetly and said, "It's not what you think." James gave him a look that said, "Then what does it mean?" and Sirius said, "I'm just going to get in bed with him and talk with him. Nothing more." James then gave him a look that said, "Oh, really?" and Sirius said, "Ok, maybe not just talk, but… you get my meaning… nothing _too_ serious." He said, blushing.

James laughed and said, "You're blushing! I've never seen you blush! Now I know… Remus…" James smirked. "How interesting…"

Sirius laughed at him and said, "Oh, shut up, James… _you_ blush about _Lily_…" That shut James up. They both walked into the common room, laughing.

When they got in the common room, they found no one there except Lily and Peter. "Whoa." Sirius whispered to James. "It's not _that_ late, is it?"

James looked at watch. "Yes, it is. It's very late."

Lily and Peter walked up to James and Sirius. "There you are." She said, her eyes drooping. "We've been up waiting for you. We didn't except you to be this late. No one is his right mind would stay up _this_ late." Peter nodded in agreement.

"Then obviously Andrew isn't in his right mind." Sirius said.

"He just wants you to be good." She said. 

"We already are." James said. 

"Oh, Sirius! Remus went to bed, but wants to talk to you. He just come on up, and then go sit by his bed." Peter said.

"Ok." Sirius said, smiling slyly. He made his way up to their dormitory, Peter right behind him, leaving James and Lily alone in the common room.

When they got in there, Peter scurried to his bed, got dressed, and quickly went to bed and fell asleep almost immediately as head hit the pillow. Sirius, on the other hand, got dressed, and then walked over to Remus' bed.

"Hey, beautiful." He said sweetly, getting into bed with him, but not under the covers. 

Remus turned his head around and said, "Hey. How was practice?"

"Exhausting." He said, suddenly shivering. 

"I bet." He said. Then noticing that his boyfriend was cold, he said,  "Cold?" and Sirius nodded. He lifted up the covers and said, "Get under." Sirius did so hurriedly, being freezing. 

"Thank you." He said. "I wasn't going to ask because I didn't know if you would approve or not."

"Of course I approve." He said, as Sirius blushed. He was very glad it was too dark for Remus to see him.

Sirius took a deep breath and said, "I'm so sorry I haven't had any time to spend with you lately."

"It's ok." He said, "I understand. I always have."

"I still feel bad." He said. "I finally have you and now I'm too busy to spend any time with you."

Remus chuckled. "It's ok. I really do understand. Quidditch is very important."

"Not as important you." Remus blushed, very glad – as Sirius had been – for the darkness. Sirius continued, "But it's not like I have a choice if I can go to practice or not."

Remus laughed.

They both sighed and sat there in silence for a while. A little while later, they heard James come in; get dressed, and go to bed. 

As James was walking to his bed, he glanced at Remus' bed and saw two figures under the covers. _Sirius is under the covers with Remus._ He smiled. _But he's right. They're not doing anything._ He chuckled, although Sirius and Remus never heard. _Wonder how long that's going to last?_ He walked to his bed, got dressed, got in bed, and was asleep almost instantly. 

As Sirius and Remus were lying there, Sirius slipped his arm around Remus. Remus smiled and snuggled closer to Sirius. Sirius kissed his ear, and Remus turned around and looked at him. Sirius took his other hand, put his hand on the other side of Remus' face and kissed him passionately. Remus, not wanting to stop, put his hand on Sirius' neck, and leaned in for another kiss. Sirius gladly complied, and they kissed again. This time, much longer and much more passionate.

When the kiss finally broke, they were both out of breath. Remus turned around, and snuggled in closer to Sirius. Sirius laid his head on Remus' pillow.

They woke up there the next morning.  
  


A/n: Aw! How sweet! (Can you tell I'm an old fashioned romantic? If you haven't… get a clue! I am!) Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw

A/n: Hey! Another chapter. Hope you enjoy. Yes, a little fluffy in the beginning, but the chapter is called "Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw" so, you can expect what the chapter will mostly consist of, lol.

Mirai Kuroskaki: There's more play fighting in this chapter, though it's only mentioned. It's not even to be as extensive as it was.

Dark Peppermint: A longer review at the very end? Oookkk….

HP-Lover420: Cool! I'm glad you like it!

Miss Misery: I am continuing….

Lady Malfoy: Ooohhh… Don't rush me here, girl! You can't rush these things, you know… but I'm glad you're so enthusiastic about my story. 

Lady Aurian: I will have a review for you in the 12th chapter. 

Please continue r/r, everyone!

Chapter 6

The next day, Remus woke up in Sirius's arms. He enjoyed the feeling he got when he was in Sirius' arms. He felt so protected, so safe, like nothing could ever hurt him. Sirius loved holding Remus. As far as, he as was concerned wanted to hold him all day, and waking up to Remus' beautiful smiling face in the morning wasn't a problem either.

Both Sirius and Remus were quite shocked when they woke up and they were still in the same bed. It took Sirius a second to realize he was in the same bed in the morning with his boyfriend. It took Remus a minute to realize why he woke up in Sirius's arms. Both were quite shocked – and embarrassed when they finally realized why. Sirius had honestly not intended to stay all night with Remus. He was not complaining, oh no. It was a great feeling to wake up to him in the morning, and wouldn't mind doing this again, but no, he had not intended to spend the entire night in Remus' bed. He had intended to lay his head on the pillow for just a minute and then go back to his own bed. But… I guess that's not what the case was. 

That morning, Remus had woken up and when he realized Sirius's arms were around him, he almost yelped when he realized why. He turned his head to look at Sirius, who was lying in the same position he was last night, smiling at him, Sirius woke up, then realized where he was and jumped a little. When he realized what happened, he calmed down considerably.

"Hey," said Remus, still smiling.

"Hey."  Sirius replied, smiling back.

"Look where you are." He said.

"I know." Sirius blushed. Seeing Sirius blush, Remus blushed as well. "I didn't mean to stay with you all night, I promise." He continued. "Not that I'm complaining…." Remus blushed even more as he lowered his head, and Sirius gave him a kiss on his forehead and gazed at him happily. 

Right then, Peter got up, got dressed and left the room quickly, looking at no one and nothing. Sirius and Remus both lowered their heads, ashamed. 

Peter had not liked that fact that Sirius and Remus were gay. He was beside himself when he found out. And Sirius and Remus regret how he found out. They weren't thinking….

They had been playing around in the common room again. It had gotten physical. Sirius had gotten Remus's hands behind his back again. This time, when they felt like kissing each other, they did. Peter had nearly fainted. Lily, who was there, had not been surprised… James had told her, naturally. She had been ok with it. Peter, they did not know, had a problem with gays. Wasn't necessary a homophobe, he just didn't like them. Sirius and Remus were wrong, they knew it, and they regretted it.

"We shouldn't have done that." Remus said. "We should've just told him, not done what we did. We shouldn't have just assumed that he would be ok with it."

"We weren't thinking, I know." Sirius said, agreeing. "You're right. We both regret we did now, don't we?"

"Yes." Remus said, agreeing. "Very much so. I wish I could take it back."

"Me, too."

James had just finished getting dressed and left the dormitory. Sirius and Remus shared one last kiss and then got up, got dressed, and left the dormitory to go down to breakfast.

That day, everyone was excited for the Quidditch match the next day. The team was on edge once they started thinking about the game. Sirius was not his usual prankster-loving self; James was much quieter than usual; Stacey acted like herself, but you could tell that she was not all right; Jack hardly said anything the rest of the day.

That night in the Gryffindor common room, Andrew announced a few hours earlier than usual that the team had to get to bed. No one on the team had been right that day, and they all needed their sleep. They all were more than grateful to him.

The next morning, they all got up and went to breakfast earlier than everyone else. All of them sat there, barely eating anything. The Ravenclaw team was the next to enter. Then, the rest of the school filed in slowly. 

As the time to the Quidditch match grew shorter, the team got even more anxious. When it was getting close to time, Andrew told the team to get their brooms and meet in the locker room. They did so. When they got into the locker room, their spirits brightened.

"I don't what we've been worried about," James had been saying. "We're going to win, and we know it. I don't know why we've been worried."

"We've been worried because Ravenclaw's really good." Andrew said. "Not as good as us or Slytherin, of course, but good." He paused. "We've been worried for good reason."

"I hate to say it, but I agree with Andrew," Stacey said, chiming. She was the only girl on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and one of the only girls playing Quidditch at all in the entire school. The only other female was Hufflepuff's female Seeker. And no one ever made fun of Stacey. Some occasionally made fun the Hufflepuff seeker, but no one would ever dare make fun of Stacey. She's too good.

"Ok, ok, everyone," Jack said, breaking the awkward silence. "Andrew, just give the pep talk already so we can go play." That got a laugh out of everyone.

"Ok, ok," said Andrew. "Listen, team, we've been training very hard-"

"Too hard." Sirius chimed in, which got a glare from Andrew.

"-And are doing better than I've ever seen us. For 2 of our number (including myself) this is our last year to do this. We deserve this win and we're going to get this win. Do you hear me?"

They team cheered as they got in line and walked out of the locker room.

When they got out, Jack looked up in the stands and saw someone – the last person in the world he wanted to see – sitting up in the stands: His father. He stopped dead in his tracks. 

Sirius, who had been standing next to Jack, pushed him forward, but Jack – who had a look of utter horror on his face. The rest of the team stared at Jack, wondering what was wrong. 

"What's going on, Jack?" asked Andrew.

"My father's in the stands." The horror in is voice as well.

"So?" Andrew said, one of his fellow chasers (James, and another seventh year were Andrew's fellow  agreeing with him. Stacey, James, and Sirius knew exactly what was wrong.

"My entire family's been in Slytherin." Jack said, answering Andrew, a look of mix horror and shock on all three Chaser's faces. Jack continued, "I'm the only person _ever_, in the entire line off all of my family members and ancestors who have been going to Hogwarts, to ever be put in anything… but Slytherin."

The Chasers jaws dropped. They had not been expecting that. Jack lowered his head. "I can see why you'd been afraid of your father then," said Andrew. Jack nodded.

"Jack," Sirius said, "we have a game to win. Let's win it. You can worry about your father later." Jack nodded in agreement. 

The team walked on to the field to an applauding crowd. The Ravenclaw was already there, wondering what had kept their opponents. The team captains' shook hands and the whistle blew and the teams soared into the air.

Gryffindor started out with an early lead. They got 4 goals in the first 10 minutes of the game. Ravenclaw hardly ever got the ball. But, Ravenclaw pulled ahead. In the next 30 minutes, they scored 5 times. Stacey was perplexed at why she wasn't blocking them, and Andrew was yelling at her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU DOZING OFF?" Andrew yelled. "BLOCK THE STUPID QUAFFLES!!"

"I AM!" She yelled back. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG! IT'LL ALL BE FINE, SO JUST DO YOUR JOB AND GET OFF MY BACK!!"

A Bludger had almost knocked James off his broom. Sirius speed past him, apologizing, and then hit the Bludger back in the direction of one of the Ravenclaw Chasers who had the ball at the moment. When it him, he had to grip on his broom for dear life, forgetting about the Quaffle, giving Gryffindor possession of it again.

But in the next 20 minutes Gryffindor pulled ahead substantionally. They got 3 goals, leaving the score 70-50 to Gryffindor. 

Josh MacElwee, a fourth year, who was seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and quite good I might add, still hadn't seen the snitch.

Sirius and Jack succeeded in keeping the Bludgers away from the entire, and knocked most of the Ravenclaw players off their brooms at the best time. Except once… they had neglected one of the Bludgers and it flew toward Stacey and it nearly knocked off her broom. Luckily, she's a great flyer and was able to recover.

"WATCH THOSE THIHGS, WILL YA!" She yelled at Sirius, who was nearest to her. (Jack was on the other end of the field.)

Sirius, realizing what had happened, yelled back, "SORRY!"

Then, about five minutes later, everyone saw Josh and Ravenclaw Seeker go into a dive. The Snitch had been spotted! 

Yes, there, about 30 feet below them, was the small, fluttering, Golden Snitch. They flew down toward to catch the little golden ball. 

"Come on, come on," Josh urged his broom. The Ravenclaw Seeker was right there beside him. But Josh was taller; his long arms would be an advantage against the opposing Seeker. And – yes! Josh outstretched his hand and they covered the Golden Snitch.

The crowd erupted in applause. The team landed and threw their arms around Josh, all congratulating him on wining the game for them.

That night, they had a party. Professor McGonagall told them all off at around midnight for staying up so late. She scolded Lily, James, Sirius and Stacey even more because they were Prefects, and had allowed the party to continue. She knew they were happy at wining, but this couldn't continue.

Still, even if their party was cut short, it had still been a very satisfying day.

A/n: Whoa. Longer than I expected. A lot longer. Still good, I hope. There will be more Quidditch-related later in the story. Oh, and I'm glad that you all like my story so much. Please keep r/r!


	7. Holiday Season

A/n: Hey! Another chapter. Hope you enjoy. Is going to be a little fluffy.

Chapter 7

The holiday season was approaching quickly. In no time at all, it was almost Christmas vacation. Sirius had sent a letter to his father asking for permission to bring some friends to the house for Christmas. (His father had made it very clear that Sirius was to be home for Christmas.) In his hand he had a letter from his father, holding the answer to his question. A little afraid of what the answer might be, Sirius opened it.

_Dear Sirius,_

_Nice to hear from you. Glad you're well. Your mother and I are well as well._

_Of course, you can bring a couple of friends to the house for Christmas. (If that's what'll take for you to come home this year.)_

_ ONLY BRING 2! And make sure that it's the one's you want because they'll be with us for the entire break,_ no_ exceptions._

_Your mother and I look forward to meeting your friends this Christmas. Can't wait to see you._

_Love,_

_      Dad_

Sirius sighed and smiled. He had said yes. Good. He knew exactly whom he wanted to bring: Remus & James. The full moon wasn't for a while, so he knew Remus would be able to come. He wasn't sure if James would be able to come, but he hoped that he would. 

"What do you have there, Sirius?" James asked as he saw the letter in Sirius' hand.

"Nothing." Sirius said. "Just a letter from my father."

"Ok." James said. "Let's go or we'll be late for our first class."

They got up and went to their first class. Sirius made up his mind that he would ask them both tonight when they were in the common room.

That night in the common room, Sirius put off doing it until they were alone. When most of the common room was empty, he told himself just to do it. He would just say that he was allowed to bring to friend, when, in truth, he was allowed to bring 2. But if he said that, Remus wouldn't feel special… and Remus had to feel special. After all, he was. Or at least he was to Sirius.

They were all talking about Christmas, and their plans, so Sirius just brought it. "My parents said that I have to come home for Christmas this year. But, they said I could bring a friend."

"Oh." Remus said. "At least there's that."

Sirius could tell by the look on Remus's face that he assumed that Sirius would ask James. Well, he was, but only _after_ he asked Remus. He stood and walked over to Remus.

Sirius put his hand on the back on Remus's elbow and got closer to him. He bent down, and whispered something in to Remus's ear. "I want you to come." 

Remus, who was looking forward, snapped his head up and looked into Sirius's eyes quickly. "Me?"

"Yes, you." Sirius said looking straight into his eyes. Looking at James: "Oh, and James, you're more than welcome to come."

"I thought you said you could only bring one friend?" James said.

Sirius smiled shyly. "I lied." He said. "I can bring two."

"Why'd you lie?" James asked.

Sirius looked at Remus again. "You."

Remus looked shocked. "Me? Why'd you lie because of me?"

Sirius smiled shyly again, a blush creeping across his face. "To make you feel special. If I said two, you would've naturally assumed you and James, right? So, I said one… so I could make you feel special."

A blush crept across Remus' face as well. James and Lily just smiled at themselves.

"I can go." James said. "Without a doubt. I can go."

"Great!" Sirius said, happily. "Do you two have to talk to your parents?" He asked.

"Yes," Remus said, "but I know I'll be able to go."

"Same here." said James.

Sirius smiled warmly at him. "Good."

The next day, Remus wrote his parents, and two days later got a reply. They said that of course he could go.

Later that week, Professor McGonagall came around the common room getting the names of students who were staying for Christmas. When she got around to them, Stacey, Peter, and Lily put their names on the list, Sirius, Remus, and James, did not. 

"No?" Professor McGonagall said, shocked. "That's a surprise." But she didn't ask any questions and walked off to get more names.

"So, who's all going to be there?" Remus asked Sirius.

"My family." He answered. "My mum, my dad, my brother, aunts, uncles and cousins… you know the drill."

"Will we have fun?" asked Stacey.

"At my house? Without a doubt." Sirius said, grinning.

 "Do you have a big family?" Peter asked.

"Pretty big." Sirius said. "Not huge, but big."

 "I can't wait for Christmas vacation." Remus said. "I've never really had a real family Christmas. The full moon as always fallen near Christmas. Thank god it's not this year."

"Yeah." Sirius agreed. 

As the Christmas vacation, crept closer Sirius and Remus got anxious waiting for the upcoming holiday. 

A/n: Hope you all enjoy this new chapter. Not very exciting, I know. Next one will be, I promise.


	8. Christmas

A/n: Hey! Another chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Mashimaro-Byul-012: You are the 2nd person to tell me that. Due to more than one person thinking that I will try to make even more a minor character than she already is. She isn't a big character, she's a minor character, and so she won't be around very much anyway. She's going to be like Jack and just be for Quidditch means. I was going to have her have a sort of big part in this chapter, but due to this fact I will not do that. 

Opal11123@aol.com: I'm glad you like my story. Oh, and thank you for telling _why_ Stacey is a Mary Sue type character. I've heard it before, but no one has told me why. Thank you. I really do appreciate. I will go back in my story and try to give her some faults. Thank you.

Master of Cynicism: The reply to your review will be in the beginning of Chapter 15.

**READERS**: I am revising a part in the first chapter. (The part about Stacey.) As you can tell, from the replies above, I have been informed about something about Stacey. I am going back and revising it. (I'm adding a paragraph or so after the stuff about the prophecy.) I'm giving her some faults that may (I hope) level out the "Mary Sue" that I have (accidentally) made Stacey. Thank you.

Chapter 8 

Before they knew it, Christmas vacation was tomorrow. Remus was upstairs packing up his things. His heart was beating so fast, he was so nervous. He knew he really had no reason to be, but that still didn't make up for the fact that he was nervous.

Sirius walked in. "Hey." He said, smiling.

"'Lo, Sirius." He replied.

"Are you excited for the Christmas vacation?" Sirius asked.

Remus shrugged and looked down at his stuff. "I'm nervous, actually."

"Nervous?" Sirius said, walking over to him. "Why?"

Remus took a deep breath. "What if they don't like me?" He asked.

Sirius took his face his hands. "I don't care." Then he brought him in for kiss. As the kiss deepened, Remus tilted his head and leaned back slightly. Next, Remus put his arms around Sirius, which deepened the kiss even more. Then they heard the door to the dormitory open and they broke the kiss quickly and looked at who had opened the door. It was Peter. As soon as he had seen them, he had quickly started to close the door.

"No!" They screamed. "No! We're sorry. Ok. Come in. We'll stop, we promise."

Peter looked at them skeptically, then walked in and closed the door behind him. Both Remus and Sirius were blushing furiously. Peter just smiled and shook his head. "Getting ready for vacation?" He asked them. (Sirius had started to pack now.)

"Yes." They answered.

"Excited?"

Sirius looked at Remus and smiled. "I am."

Remus blushed even more and smiled and said, "Yes, I am, but I'm also nervous."

"Nervous? Why?" Peter asked.

"What if Sirius's parents don't like me?"

Peter shrugged. "So what if they don't. I agree it'll be a little uncomfortable, but… there's no reason not to like you. "

Remus nodded. "True. But, still…"

"Ah, Remus, forget it. They'll like you, so don't worry."

Remus smiled. "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

The next day, they got in one of the carriages and it took them to Hogsmead Station. When they got there, they got on the train that would take them to King's Cross Station.

The trip was long, but they kept themselves occupied. When they got there, they got their stuff and dragged it out of the train. When they got out, they looked around for who would be picking them up. James and Remus really didn't whom to look for, but Sirius did. 

He expected to his one of his parents, but saw neither one. He looked around, standing on his tiptoes, looking above the crowd. 

Then he heard a voice calling his name. "Sirius!" He looked for whom the voice belonged to. 

"Uncle Jonas!" he called, as he found the speaker.

James and Remus both had confused expressions on their faces, and they were both thinking the same thing. _Who?_

A man, shorter than Remus and Sirius and a little heavyset with dark hair and dark eyes, walked over to them and enveloped Sirius in a hug as he put his trunk on the ground.

"This is my Uncle Jonas, my dad's older brother." Sirius said, introducing his uncle to his friends. "Uncle Jonas, these are my friends, James… and Remus." He hesitated calling Remus his friend because he wasn't. He didn't feel that way about him at all. But he wasn't about to call him his boyfriend. That wouldn't go over well. That wouldn't go over well at all.

"Nice to meet you both." Jonas said politely. 

"Where are mom and dad?" Sirius asked. 

"Mingling with the guests." He replied. "That's why I'm here. They couldn't get out."

"Ah, I see. I understand."

"They're very anxious to meet your friends." Jonas added.

Sirius nodded, somewhat nervously, hoping that it didn't show.

"Well, let's go. We should get home." Jonas said. "Follow me and I'll show you where the car."

"Can we get some carts first, please?" Remus asked desperately. "These trunks are heavy."

"Certainly." said Jonas.

They got carts for their things and then proceeded to the car. Sirius and Remus sat in the back and James sat in the front.

When they got to Sirius' house (a lovely two story home), they left their things in the car and went inside. Everyone there greeted Sirius as they walked to the back-end of the family room where a man and a woman stood. Remus and James just walked beside Sirius uncomfortably.

The man embraced Sirius in a hug. "Sirius!" he said. "Good to finally see you home for something besides summer." He was bigger than Sirius, except that Sirius was taller. He had the same dark hair and he had green eyes.

Sirius chuckled. "Hi, dad." Sirius hugged the woman standing next to his father, who was obviously his mother. She had dark brown, almost black hair, and blue eyes. (That must be where Sirius got his eyes.) "Hi, mum." Sirius said. 

"Hello, dear." She said.

"Would you care to introduce us to your friends?" His dad asked.

"Oh, yes, of course." Sirius said. "Mum, dad, these are my good friends, James… and Remus." As soon as he paused before he said Remus's name, he regretted it. It was awfully suspicious. But no one seemed to notice. He really didn't like calling Remus his "friend" because he wasn't. He was much more than that.

"Hello, I'm Angus, Sirius's father." He said, taking James and Remus's hands in turn. "This is my wife, Alexandra."

"Hello." said Alexandra.

"'Lo." said James and Remus.

"James, you can take the room right after Sirius's." said Mr. Black. "And – Oh, dear."

"What? What is it?" asked Mrs. Black. 

"I just gave away our last room." He said.

"Oh, dear." She said. "And that room's small. We're full to capacity."

"Remus can stay with me!" Sirius said, hoping he didn't sound too eager. Sleeping in the same bed with him for 2 weeks would be absolutely wonderful.

Remus turned his head and covered his face, hoping no one could see him blushing madly, and hoping that it looked like he was laughing and not blushing.

James just shook his head calmly, trying not to laugh. If he did, it would very hard to explain.

Mr. Black thought about it for a moment. "Ok. Well, you'll have to share the same bed, so… It's a big bed, so, I'm sure it won't be _too_ uncomfortable.  I hope this isn't a problem."

"Oh, no, it's not," said Remus, calmly; covering up anything he might have been feeling at the moment. "I'm sure we'll live."

"Yes, I'm sure," said Mr. Black. "Well, go up and put your stuff in your rooms, and then come downstairs. We have a _lot_ of talking to do."

"Ok." Sirius said, and he, Remus, and James got their trunks and dragged them upstairs.

As they were going up the stairs, Remus said, "Sirius, you git, did you have to do that?"

"Do what?" Sirius asked innocently.

"'Remus can stay with me'. It wasn't really _what_ you said; it was _how_ you said it. Did you have to sound so _eager_?"

Sirius blushed. "I'm sorry, it just came out. I didn't mean for it to sound like that, honest. I regretted it as soon as I said it, but there was nothing I could do. I _do_ want you to stay with me, and I _was_ really glad that there wasn't anywhere else for you to stay, as you can tell, but I honestly did not mean for it to come out like that."

Remus blushed as well as James shook his head, "Sirius, at this rate, you are going to have a _hell_ of time trying to keep your parents from finding out."

"Then I got to shape up." Sirius said. "They can't find out."

Then Sirius stopped. "Here's my room." He said. "James, your room is the next room on your right."

"Ok." James said.

"Remus, come on, we're in here."

Sirius and Remus dragged their stuff into Sirius's room. They set their stuff down and Sirius gave Remus a very passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" Remus asked.

"No reason." said Sirius, giving Remus a smile that made Remus's heart melt.

Sirius put his hand on the back of Remus's neck and drew him in for another kiss. 

Remus broke the kiss and said, "What if someone sees?"

"They won't." Sirius said. "No one's up here but James." 

With that, he drew him in for another kiss. During the kiss, he wrapped his arms around Remus, and drew him closer, making the kiss deeper.

The next thing they knew, someone said, "Well, what is going on _here_?"

Sirius turned around sharply and saw his big brother, Aiden. Sirius struggled to find the words to explain, what, clearly, there was only one explanation for. Sirius just sighed and said, "Oh, man."

"I want an explanation. Now!" His usual, fun-loving manner disappearing at the sight of his little brother kissing and holding another guy. 

"Who is this?" Remus asked.

"This is my big brother. _This_ is my boyfriend." Sirius said, introducing them and letting out their secret at same time.

"Boyfriend?" said Aiden, shocked at first, then… "Oh, well, yes, that does explain why you were kissing him."

"Yes it would."

Aiden held out his hand for Remus. "I'm Aiden, Sirius's big brother."

Remus took his hand and shook it. "Hello. I'm Remus."

"Nice to meet you."

"You, too."

_This is going surprisingly well._  Sirius thought. _I thought Aiden would make a bigger deal out of this than he is. _

"So, you're gay?" Aiden asked Sirius.

"Yep."

"And you?" He said, addressing Remus.

"Same."

"You're not going to tell mum and dad, are you?" Sirius asked, a little worried.

"No, are you crazy?" Aiden answered. "I'm not going to tell our parents that their youngest son is gay. Are you crazy?"

Sirius thought about that one for a second and realized his brother was right. That probably wouldn't be a good idea.

Then James walked up behind Aiden. "What's going on here?" He asked.

"Aiden found out." Sirius said, plainly.

"Who's Aiden?"

"I am," said Aiden. "I'm Sirius's older brother." He was a few inches shorter than Sirius, but taller than Remus, and shorter than James. He had is mother's hair and his father's eyes.

"Wait… found out about what?"

"About me… about Remus… about us…" Sirius said.

"Oh. That." said James. "How did he find out?"

"He saw Remus and I kissing."

"Sirius!" James cried. "I was afraid of something like that. If you can't keep your hands and your lips off him, these few weeks are not going to go well."

Sirius nodded. "I know, and I will try to stop. My parents can't find out."

"Well, let's go downstairs." Aiden said. "Don't want everyone to start wondering where we are."

They turned around and went downstairs to join the crowd.

A/n: Longer than I thought it would be. Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I'll have to conclusion of their Christmas in the next chapter. R/R!


	9. Tensions and Revelations

A/n: Hey! Another chapter. Hope you enjoy. I had not expected to be writing about Christmas _at_ Christmas. Well, I sort of didn't write for a couple weeks, so… It set me behind. I did not expect to be writing about Christmas _at _Christmas time. What a cool and weird coincidence, huh? Anyway, this chapter, like that last one, is somewhat sad, but… things will get better towards the end and will pick up in the next chapter.  
Eva Yasha: No, things are not off to a good start… Read to see if things get any better… Will not say… But I will say that there will be more fun in the future.  
The all mighty and powerfulM: The reply to your review will be in Chapter 23.

**Chapter 9**

The first few days went well. Sirius and Remus managed to hide anything that might give away the fact that they were together. No one seemed suspicious. And they enjoyed their nights together. They both thought it was wonderful to spend every night with the other by their side, and wake up to them in the morning. They loved it. It was wonderful. They ended each night with a goodnight kiss. (Or a few of them if you haven't figured them out by now.)

Things only went bad at Christmas Eve dinner. Aiden brought up a subject with his parents, that maybe he shouldn't have.

"What do you think of gays?" He asked them. "And bisexuals?" So as not to make anyone suspicious.

Sirius and Remus jumped slightly and looked at each other and then at Aiden. They were both thinking the same thing. _What's he trying to pull? What is he up to?_ When in actuality, he was only thinking on his little brother's behalf. He only wanted Sirius to know how his parents felt about what he was. He should know. He couldn't keep it a secret forever. One day he would fall in love, and his parents would have to know.

"What?" said Mr. Black, taken by surprise at the question at first. Then, "I don't like them. Personally, I have nothing against them, I'm sure they're nice people and all, but… I just don't think it's right for people to like someone of their own sex." 

"It's just not right." Mrs. Black agreed. "They should keep to themselves and not speak anything of it in public. Keep matters like that private."

"They can do whatever they want, I just don't want to hear anything of it. Ever." said Mr. Black. "I don't want to know or hear anything of it."

Sirius felt like crying. Remus wasn't all too well himself. Sirius just couldn't take it. He had to leave.

"May I go to the bathroom?" He asked, standing up, not wanting for an answer, and left the room.

The whole table looked at themselves in shock. Aiden (who had been sitting next to his father), Remus (who had been sitting next to Sirius, of course), and James (who had also been sitting next to Sirius, as well) had also looked at each other in shock. None of them had expected Sirius to react like that. Remus pointed to himself and out the door where Sirius had left and Aiden and James nodded and Remus left to talk to Sirius.

When Remus got into the next room, he saw Sirius standing there, with his back to him, and his head down.

"Sirius?" Remus asked. "Are you ok?"

Remus heard a sniffle as Sirius fought back tears, and then Sirius turned around sharply. "Did you hear what they said?" He cried. "They hate people like us. How can I be ok?"

"Sirius," Remus said, "that was without them knowing about us. If they knew, I'm sure they wouldn't think that."

"How do you know that?"

"Because," Remus said, walking toward him. "You're their son. They love you." He said, putting his arms around Sirius's neck.

Sirius sighed. "But, what if they don't love my being gay? What if they disown me when they find out?"

Remus gave him a kiss on his cheek. "They won't." he said. "Why don't we go back inside?"

"Ok." Sirius agreed, as Remus gave him another kiss on his cheek and released him. Then they walked back into the dining room, not suspiciously.

When they sat down, everyone looked at them for a second and then went to talking or eating or whatever they were doing before. James and Aiden, however, looked at Sirius for a little bit longer, both worried about him. Then, they vowed to discuss it with him later and went back to eating and talking.

That night, when everyone was getting ready for bed, James and Aiden walked to Sirius's room and looked in. He was getting ready for bed. Remus, they noticed, was already ready.

"Sirius?" Aiden asked.

"Yes?" Sirius responded.

"I'm so sorry about this evening at dinner." He said, truly sorry. "If I had known that they would react like that, I wouldn't have asked, I swear. I am so sorry."

"It's ok." Sirius said. "There's no way you could've known how they were going to react unless you knew beforehand."

"I know, but I feel so bad." Aiden said. "I was only thinking on your behalf. I mean, I know you're going to fall in love one day, and I thought you had the right to know how our parents felt about people like you. I –"

"Aiden," Sirius said, interrupting him. "I'll be ok. I promise. It just hurt me a little. Ok, it hurt me a lot, but I'll get over it, I promise."

Aiden took a deep breath. "I am sorry. But, you're strong, Sirius. You'll be fine. Eventually."

Sirius smiled at his older brother. He had meant well. But it would still hurt to know how his parents felt. "Yes, I will." He replied.

"Sirius, you are ok, right?" James asked. He knew Sirius too well, and knew it had hurt him.

"Yes, James. I am. Or I will be."

They all then said their goodnights and then James and Aiden went back to their rooms. Then Sirius and Remus got in bed.

"Sirius, are you sure you'll be ok?" Remus, still very concerned about him.

"Yes," said Sirius. "And I wish everyone would stop asking me that!"

"Well, Sirius," said Remus. "You aren't usually upset very much. We all care about you and were worried." Remus gave Sirius a kiss, and Sirius pulled him closer to him.

"I'll be fine, beautiful," said Sirius. "Don't worry about me." He said, giving Remus a kiss.

Remus sighed and said, "Something tells me I don't need to worry about you."

"You don't."

And with that, they drifted off to sleep.

The next day, it was time to open presents. The Christmas tree had tons of presents underneath. Everyone wanted to open right when they got up, but that was at about 8 or 9 o'clock in the morning. Half of the people there weren't awake yet. "We should wait 'till everyone gets up," said Mr. Black.

And they did. But it took longer than expected.

Remus got up at 10.

"Good morning, Remus." Greeted Mr. Black.

"Good morning, sir." Greeted Remus.

"Is Sirius still asleep?" he asked.

"Yes." Remus replied. "I tried to wake him up, but… you know Sirius."

"Yes," said Mr. Black, chuckling, "I do."

"He's out like a light." Remus said.

"I bet," said Mr. Black. "We'll open presents as soon as everyone gets up."

"Ok," said Remus, and he went to sit by Aiden and James.

Within the next hour, almost everyone got up, except Sirius. People were starting to get annoyed. They wanted to open presents, and Sirius (who was such a sound sleeper) wasn't awake yet. Some people (some of Sirius and Aiden's younger cousins) vowed to go and get him up, but Mrs. Black warned them, "You don't want to wake up Sirius Black. He'll be so mad you'll be afraid to look at him. Just let him get up on his own."

Sirius finally got up… at noon.

"Can we open presents now?" asked Alisa, a young 7-year-old cousin of Sirius's.

"Yeah," said Jonas, "can we?"

Mr. Black looked at his brother and sighed. "I swear, Jonas, you're as bad as the kids."

Jonas just smiled.

"We'll open presents right after we have lunch," said Mrs. Black.

They had lunch in the dining room, and then moved into the family room for the present opening.

As Mrs. Black was about to go into the family room, Mr. Black held her back. "Alexandra, wait." He reached out and grabbed her arm to prevent her from going into the family room.

"What is it, Angus?" She asked.

"I want to talk to you about something." He said.

"What?"

"Our son, Sirius." He said.

"What about him?"

"His relationship with his 'friend', Remus."

Alexandra caught the way Angus used the word "friend" and immediately became suspicious. "What are you implying?" She asked, defensively.

"I'm implying nothing." He said. "I just think-"

"Think what?" Her defenses still on.

"I just think there's more to it than friendship." He said, calmly.

"ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT OUR SON IS GAY?!" She yelled.

Angus shushed her. "Be quiet. Keep your voice down. We don't want anyone to hear."

"What exactly are you saying? Are you saying that our son is gay?" she said, clearly still but keeping her voice down.

"I am saying nothing, but hear me out." He said. "Just look at the way they act around each other. The way the look at each other, the way their eyes linger on the others, the way they touch each other. Have you ever noticed that they _always_ seem to sit next to each other? I mean, I understand that friends sit next to each other, but always? And when Remus left after Sirius last night at dinner…" Then Sirius sat down next to Remus in front of the Christmas tree. "Look at them. You'll see what I mean."

As Remus opened Sirius's present to him, and Sirius opened Remus' present to him, she came to a realization. She put her hand over her mouth and gasped. "Oh, my god."

"You see it, don't you?" Angus asked.

"Oh, my god." She repeated, as she turned her face into her husband's chest.

"It's not that bad." He said, comforting her.

"It's not that." She said.

"Then what is it?" he asked.

"Last night at dinner… What we said…"

Angus gasped. "Oh, my god… No wonder he walked out…."

"We insulted him!" Alexandra cried. "He must hate us!"

"Oh, I'm sure he doesn't hate us! He was probably just hurt." Angus said, comforting his wife. "We'd better go over and join the crowd." They walked over and sat down with rest of their family and acted like their conversation never happened.

Sirius walked into the family room and looked for Remus. Then he saw him. He was sitting right in front of the Christmas tree next to James. Sirius walked over and sat next to him.

"Here, before you do anything, open my present first." Sirius said to Remus.

"Ok," said Remus, as Sirius handed him his present. The box was rectangular shaped and wrapped in gold Christmas paper. Remus took off the wrapping paper and underneath it was a rectangular shaped jewelry box. He could feel Sirius's eyes on him the whole time. Remus opened the box and gasped. Inside was very beautiful (and very expensive by the look of it) watch.

"S-Sirius… W-what… I…." Remus stammered, unable to say anything. Behind Remus, James's mouth was open as well. Neither one of them could believe that Sirius would spend that much on a Christmas present.

"Oh, my god, Sirius." Remus finally managed to say. "I – I don't believe it. It's – beautiful – expensive –"

Sirius put his hand up on his mouth to silence him and leaned in, and whispered. "Anything for you." Then returning his voice back to normal, he said, "You always you said you wanted a watch but never got one. So I decided to get you one."

Remus was still staring, open mouthed, at the brand-new watch in the jewelry box in his hands. He still couldn't believe that Sirius had bought this for him. _Maybe this relationship is more serious than I'm giving it credit for, _Remus thought. His insides turned with that thought. Werewolves mate for life. He thought about telling Sirius that (later, of course) but decided against it.

Remus looked up at Sirius. Sirius was staring directly at him and no one else. Remus knew that Sirius wanted to kiss him. He could tell by the way he was looking at him. A heavy blush crept across his face with that thought.

"What?" Sirius asked, smiling, at his blush.

"Nothing." Remus said, knowing full well Sirius knew why he was blushing.

Remus cleared his throat. "Here, Sirius. Open mine." He said, handing Sirius his gift. "It's nothing compared to yours-"

Sirius leaned in and whispered, "As long as it's from you, that's all that matters."

Remus blushed again and Sirius smiled. He then handed Sirius his present for him. Sirius took it and opened it up.

Sirius gasped.

It was a beautiful photo album. The outline of the cover and the binding and the pages was gold but the covers were a beautiful shade of blue. It remarkably resembled Sirius's eyes. In the middle of the front cover and the back cover was a square outlined in a beautiful shade of reddish-pink. In square on the front cover was, "Photo Album" in gold. The square on the back cover were the words, "From: Me, To: You, With Love" in the same gold.

"Remus, I – I don't know what to say." Sirius stammered. "It's – it's beautiful! I – I love it!"

Remus blushed. "I'm glad you like it. I thought you would. You've always wanted a photo album."

"Yes, I have." He said. And then lowering his voice to a whisper, he said, "And it's even better because it's from you." Remus blushed.

Sirius and James exchanged presents then. Sirius got James a Quidditch Care Kit and James got Sirius a book all about Quidditch. Both were satisfied.

They spent the rest of the day talking and laughing and spending time with Sirius's family. They went to bed pretty late (well, at least Sirius and Remus did) and got up pretty late in the morning.

A/n: Wow. That is way longer than I expected. I planned to New Years' in the chapter, but obviously (since it's more than 2200 words…) I can't. I'm moving to the next chapter. (I needed something to do in that chapter anyway.)


	10. New Years'

A/n: Hey! Another chapter. Hope you enjoy. I am taking (or will try to take) a little time off of writing this ficcy. (Which is why it will take you so long to get this.) I have other ficcy's I'm writing and they have come 2nd to this and I suppose that I need to work on them a little more. Sorry for the wait. I will try to write them all at one time, and not take time off of this or any of my other fanfics again. Again, sorry for the delay.

The Anti-social Squirrel: I'm glad you love this story! I'm so glad that people like my story. I think everyone will feel bad for him… how can you not?

Dame Noir: I'm glad you like it. Don't be afraid to criticize my work. Even if it's already been said. (However, if it's about Stacey… I don't want to hear about that. I have tried to give her faults and not make her seem so perfect. Even though I don't see how see people can say she has no faults. The Prophecy is fault enough. I mean, come on, you can read minds and you're in love with Lord Voldemort. How much worse can you get?) But I'm glad you like it. The R rating is for future events. I know it doesn't deserve one now, but later it may. (Of course, although I already have the entire story mapped out in my head, I cannot be sure of any details until I write it.) I'm just being safe ahead of time, so I don't have to change the rating later.

Schwester Aurelia: I'm glad you've decided to read one of my stories. No problem for reviewing! I have that story on my favorite stories, and I check all of the "In progress" stories on my favorite stories list every time I'm on, so… A teaser? No…. I've learned my lesson on teasers… I always end up reading something that gives away too much, and I can't live without knowing what is coming up, so… I don't do that. Caddy-corner is, like, diagonal from. You'll have to see if I make him suffer… Don't forget that Sirius is suffering, too… Do I have to describe that detailed? *grins* Yes. I love details.Yes, angelic, like an angel. Yes, you have mentioned before that you hate him. Don't worry, I do, too. (Actually, I think everybody does.) Don't worry; she won't come between Sirius and Remus. Stacey? Have a crush on Snape? Oh, dear god, no. No, she has no crush on Sirius. And not one on Remus either. Her heart belongs to Lord Voldemort, and Lord Voldemort only. (Sickening, I know.) Sorry to burst your bubble. Stacey die later on? Well, that's one that I'm not going to tell you, but don't forget… this is not about her! It's about Sirius and Remus, so… I had to add all that stuff about Stacey not being perfect (even though she wasn't from the beginning) because thought she was, and that she didn't fit in. She's not depressive. I had to just say that, so that people would see that she's not perfect. I mean, I can't believe that people didn't see that from the beginning! I mean, come on, the whole prophecy thing, and being telepathic, and being in love with Lord Voldemort… is that a good thing? Uh, no! Hello! Duh! Well, in POA, Remus was nice to Snape, even though Snape despised him, so… Sirius was mad because he believes that Stacey isn't worthy of Snape. He doesn't want any of his friends involved with that creep. A second Stacey? What are you talking about? Peter's looking pale because he hates tests and quizzes and is not a good student at all. You put me on your fave list? Thank you! Thank you so much! 

EYENMCDEYE: The review to your story will be in Chapter 16.

Chapter 10

The next five days passed without anything happening. Angus and Alexandra acted like they knew nothing about Sirius and Remus and Sirius' sexuality.

 Then it was New Years': one of the biggest nights of the year. Everyone at the Black residents was excited to celebrate New Years'.

6 o'clock came around and everyone sat the dining room had dinner. A couple hours afterwards, one of the adults opened a bottle of red wine for the adults and a bottle of non-alcoholic stuff for the minors. (Against the wishes of James and Sirius, of course.) James and Sirius wanted the real stuff. Sirius's father strictly said no. Remus just shook his head, and Aiden just stuck his tongue out at his little brother and Sirius glared at him threateningly. 

A little while later, Angus walked over to where his son, Sirius, and his "friend" Remus were standing. He didn't know where James was at the moment. Probably off to the restroom or getting some more drink. (Hopefully not of the alcoholic stuff.) 

"Sirius?" Angus asked. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, dad, of course," Sirius said. "What?"

"Could you put your little cousins to bed for me, please?" Angus asked.

"Sure." Sirius said. "Why don't you have Aiden do it?"

"Because," he said, "your brother's getting a little tipsy and I don't want him to drop one of the kids while he's taking them upstairs."

"Ah." Sirius said. "I see. Of course I will."

"Thank you." And with that he went back to mingle with the guests at the party.

"You can help me." Sirius said.

"Ok." Remus said. He didn't like or want to argue and it wasn't that big of a deal.

They looked over at the couch and saw too little girls, one blonde and one brunette, lying, sound asleep. They walked over and Sirius picked up the brunette and Remus picked up the blonde.

"What's her name?" Remus said, meaning the girl he was holding as he and Sirius walked up to the girls' rooms.

"Ashley." Sirius said.

"She was one of the ones who wanted to wake up on Christmas."

"Wake me up?" Sirius exclaimed. "You're kidding!" 

"Nope," said Remus. "Your mum warned them about waking you up."

"It's not a good idea." Sirius said.

"That's basically what she said."

Then they got to the girls' room. They sat the girls down in the bed that they were sharing. They stepped back and Sirius put his arm around Remus, and kissed him on the cheek. Then they turned around and went back downstairs and brought the rest of Sirius' younger cousin's upstairs and to bed.

A couple hours later, it was getting pretty late, and getting very close to midnight. They were starting to run out of wine. 

Just as midnight was dawning, they had run out of all the wine that was out. 

"Sirius? Would you go get another glass of wine, please?" asked Sirius' uncle, Jonas.

"Sure," said Sirius, taking Remus with him into the kitchen.

While Remus and Sirius were in the kitchen, they heard everyone in the family room count down to the New Year. "10… 9… 8… 7…. 6… 5… 4…. 3… 2… 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" 

When "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" was called, Sirius grabbed Remus and drew him into a kiss.

"Happy New Year, love," whispered Sirius, leaning his forehead against Remus'.

Remus smiled a soft smile and said, "Happy New Year to you, too, darling."

"Sirius!" They heard Sirius' uncle, Jonas, yell. "Where's that wine?"

"Coming!" yelled Sirius, as he got the bottle of wine from out of an overhead cupboard. Then he and Remus walked out of the kitchen, and Sirius handed it to Jonas.

Jonas poured the adults some wine.

The rest of the night went on as normal. They stayed up for a few hours and then went to bed and slept 'till noon the next day. 

The rest of the Christmas vacation went on without event. Then came the day when they had to go back to Hogwarts. James, Sirius, and Remus made sure they had everything and then dragged their trunks downstairs.

"All ready to go?" asked Angus, Sirius's dad.

"Yep." They said. "All ready."

"Well, then, come on." He said. 

"You're taking us to the train station?" Sirius asked. 

"Yes," he said. "I am."

"Cool." Sirius said.

James, Sirius, and Remus dragged their stuff out to the car that they would taking and then put their stuff in the trunk.

James and Angus sat in the front seat and Sirius and Remus sat in the front seat.

When they got to Platform 9 and ¾, they said their goodbyes and then Sirius, Remus, and James were on their way back to Hogwarts.

When they got the back to Hogwarts, it took a little while for them to get back into the habit of going to classes, and doing homework. And then Quidditch season started again, and James, Jack, Sirius, and Stacey were back to practicing for their next game.

A/n: Well, I hope you like it. R/R! 


	11. Quidditch Season Comes to a Close

A/n: Hey! Another chapter. Hope you enjoy. This chapter is Quidditch, so enjoy!

Chelsi: Thank you so much! I'm very glad you like my story, and I indeed will write more.

mystandmemory: Thank you so much! Typos? Me? I will have to check. I probably do, but I usually don't. I will try to have this chapter finished as soon as possible. (Considering at the moment I'm writing this, I have one sentence of the following chapter written. *mentally shakes her finger at herself saying, "Bad Gilana, Bad Gilana.")

Serpent Lord: I'm so glad you love my story, I really am! Sweet, cute, fluffy, and adorable? Mean the same thing? Hm. I don't think. Cute and adorable do, but the other two don't. This story deserves all the good ones and the bad ones, or just to good ones? J/k! I don't really care one way or the other. I can tell you really like this story, and that's all that matters. (That and all the other good responses and/or creative criticism responses. I will write more, I promise. Just give me time. (So, I guess you'll love me forever, huh? J) 

Artemis Astralstar: The reply to your review will be at the beginning of Chapter 15. Chapter 11 

A short while after Sirius, Remus, and James returned from Sirius's house for school, Quidditch started up again. James, Sirius, Stacey, and Jack, were back to practicing for their next game, and the end of the Quidditch season for this year. Andrew was determined to win this year. _Not_ that they hadn't won _before in years past, it was just that, for the seventh years on his team – including himself – it was their final year._

Andrew made the team practice harder and longer, and they never lost a match. Although a few of the members of the team (Sirius, for one) believed that they would've won anyway, even if they hadn't been practicing so much. Whenever Sirius said this, Andrew would sigh and ignore him and get on with practice.

Gryffindor was most likely going to be in the Quidditch final. There were 2 games coming up that would decide whether that would be so or not: Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin, and the winner of that match vs. Ravenclaw. Everyone basically knew that Slytherin would both matches. They were the best team aside from Gryffindor. Gryffindor had already played them once, before the Christmas holiday, and it was a very close match. Eventually, with James' supreme Quidditch skill, the game was won, but it was a very close game. Everyone, on both teams, was very good.

The day came when Slytherin would be playing Hufflepuff. Everyone in Gryffindor (especially those on the Quidditch team) was very excited, all hoping that Slytherin would lose.

Everyone made his or her way down to the Quidditch match that day to enjoy the game. 

And, of course, Slytherin won.

Slytherin caught an early lead and kept it for the rest of the game. Hufflepuff tried as much as they could to catch up, but to no avail. Try as they could, the Slytherin players were too good. The game ended with Slytherin winning 180-30.

"Why can't Slytherin lose?" Sirius had asked. 

"They lose." James said flatly.

"Yeah," Stacy agreed. "To us."

Everyone had a strong feeling that it would Gryffindor vs. Slytherin in the Quidditch Cup Final. After Hufflepuff losing to Slytherin so badly it seemed inevitable. Hufflepuff always lost to Gryffindor and Slytherin and lost to Ravenclaw most of the time, but never _that bad. But, nevertheless, there was still one more match: Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw was very good, and all of the Gryffindors (and especially the Quidditch team members) hopped for once that Slytherin would lose to Ravenclaw. No one there could remember it happening, but everyone was sure it had happened __sometime in the past._

The day of the match versus Ravenclaw came, and everyone not playing was out at the match early in anticipation for the upcoming match. Time passed, and then the teams walked out onto the field, encircling Madam Hooch, with the box of Quidditch balls at her feet.

She looked around at all fourteen players, and then started the game.

What a sight. Ravenclaw had managed to keep Slytherin at bay for a while, and for the first part of the game everyone was wondering what the outcome would be. But, by the time the second part of the game had come around, it was no question who would win. Slytherin would win. They were just too good. Ravenclaw began to gain less possession of the ball, their keeper held back less shots, they scored less, and their beaters were losing their aim it seemed. Slytherins' skill was finally winning over Ravenclaw. It may have taken longer than it did with Hufflepuff (that game was in the bag from the beginning) but it had happened. Every heart in Gryffindor sunk. By the end of the game, they were depressed… yet not.

It would be Slytherin vs. Gryffindor in the final, everyone in the school was sure of that. But, when at first all were saddened and depressed by this, their hearts lightened at the thought. It would be _Slytherin _versus _Gryffindor _in the Quidditch Final. Soon, every heart in Gryffindor was alight with a strange fire, a vengeance if you would. Their old rivalry would have a chance to be let out, and proven that who is the best. All of the Slytherin and Gryffindor Quidditch players were ecstatic. If they could fight one team, it would be each other. 

So, in other words, the final would be a very much-anticipated game.

That night in the common room, the Gryffindor Quidditch team was discussing the final. 

"I don't know what we were all worried about." Sirius was saying. "We get to play Slytherin, our enemy."

"Yeah, good point, Sirius." James agreed. "I believe I speak for everyone when I say that we all hate the Slytherins and are glad for this opportunity to beat them at Quidditch."

That got a cheer from the team.

"It's not their _personally that I hate, it's what they stand for." Stacey said. _

"Except for Lucius Malfoy." James teased.

An expression of loathing came over her face. "Do not even SAY that name in my presence," she said, the loathing in her voice as well. "Oh, how I hate that man. If you can even call him a man… or even human… I'm SO glad that he's graduating this year. Good riddance, I say."

The team giggled and chuckled that, not wanting to laugh outright because she was mad enough already. 

"I'm sure you're more happier then anyone for a chance to beat him again. Even if you don't have the same position." Andrew said, not even having to say who "he" was. They all knew whom he meant. 

"Oh, how right you are." Stacy agreed. "It won't matter. As long as Slytherin loses, it won't matter exactly _who beats him, as long as they don't win."_

"Anyway," Andrew said, changing the conversation. "Don't get cocky team. Slytherin is very good. We all want to win, but we can't ahead of ourselves. Let's just keeping working hard at practices, and stay confident. NOT cocky, confident. Yes, there is a difference, Sirius." Andrew said, knowing Sirius would ask. Sirius just smiled. 

They all realized then that it was late, so they all excused themselves and went up to their dormitories and to bed. 

Sirius got in Remus' bed that night (as always) and they talked about the upcoming match. Then Remus, growing tired of talking about Quidditch this late at night and wanting to go to bed, said, "Sirius, as much as I love staying up late with you, I'm tired, and I want to go to bed."

"You are in bed." Sirius said, smiling.

Remus smiled back. "You know what I mean, love."

"Yes, my darling, I do." Sirius said, giving Remus a passionate kiss.

Remus stopped Sirius from kissing him again, because, he was tired, and knew that if he let Sirius continue kissing him, they'd be up kissing for hours, and Remus wanted _some sleep tonight._

They snuggled into the covers, and feel asleep.

A/n: Well, I hope you enjoyed! I had to put something with Sirius and Remus at the end, or it would defy the purpose of the story. R/R!


	12. Confessions

A/n: Hey! Here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy. Is going to be very fluffy. This was going to be three chapters, but for two of them I didn't have enough information to make 2 chapters, so I decided to put them all into one chapter. I hope you enjoy.

Lady Aurian: Tysm! I'm glad you like it! I'm glad you think it's interesting and sweet. I know, I agree with you about Stacey. (Of course, I created her.) I'm glad _someone thinks that way. Tysm!_

Chapter 12 

Aside from the Quidditch Final near, another type of "Final" was coming up. The Final Exams were coming up soon. They were still in a few months, but they were still coming up. School was getting harder and harder. With Quidditch, school, and homework, the members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team were suffering. Especially, Jack, Andrew, and the fellow chasers of the team (who were all seventh years). Jack had O.W.L.'s, and the seventh years had the N.E.W.T's. Even the sixth years (Sirius, James, and Stacey, and of course the rest of the sixth years who were not on the Quidditch team) found school becoming harder for them with N.E.W.T's the next year. 

"This is ridiculous." Sirius said as he slammed his books down on his bed.

"Yeah," James agreed. "N.E.W.T.'s aren't until next year and they're already working us hard."

"It's too much!" Peter cried.

"Er, guys… I hate to tell you this, but," Remus said, "This has been happening since our fourth year when they started to give us more work because of O.W.L.'s the next year. And, naturally, when you get to a higher grade, you're going to get more work."

"Always the level-headed reasonable one, aren't you?" Sirius asked, giving Remus a kiss.

"Someone has to be." Remus said plainly.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked. "_We're_ not level-headed and reasonable?"

We're not?" asked Peter.

Everyone in the room except Peter laughed. "Oh, please," said Sirius. "Us? Reasonable? Yeah. Right."

" "No." answered Sirius.

"Why not?" Peter asked.

"Peter," Remus said, "you give into easily and you get scared too easily. Sirius, he has too bad a temper and he's too compulsive. James, well, he's James, and I sincerely hope you don't think James is level-headed and reasonable."

Peter shook his head. "No. I don't." He said. "No offense, James."

"None taken," said James. "I know I'm not level-headed, and I like life that way. It would be boring any other way. No offense, Remus."

Sirius suppressed a laugh. He silently agreed, but he wasn't about to say so in front of Remus. And, plus, Remus _knew_ he agreed with James, anyway, without him saying anything, so what would be the point of saying anything.

"And I do take offense to that, James Potter." Remus said. "This group would be in more trouble than it needs to be if it wasn't for me."

"And that's why we need you." Peter said. 

"Yeah," agreed Sirius. "Where would be without you, darling?"

James shuddered. "We've already been in more detentions than it is necessary, and that was _with Remus. What would our record be like if we _didn't_ have him with us?"_

There was a moment of silence, then the group cracked up laughing. _That was an image they never wanted to experience. Especially for Sirius, for different reasons unsaid. _

"Now, what time is it?" Peter asked.

"Time to go to dinner." Remus said, looking at his watch.

"Wow, that's a nice watch, Remus." Peter said, finally spotting Remus's new watch for the first time. "Where'd you get it?"

"Sirius gave it to me for Christmas." Remus said, blushing. "You just noticed it? I've been wearing it since the day I got it!"

He gasped. "Sirius gave that to you? For Christmas? Wow." He exclaimed. "Oh, and yes, I just noticed it."

Sirius blushed as well. "Yes, I got it for him for Christmas."

"How'd you afford it?" Peter asked.

"I'm rich, remember?" 

"Oh, yeah." Peter said. "I forgot."

Sirius just shook his head.

The next day, in Sirius and Remus's last class, Divination (Peter and James didn't have this class), Sirius started to lead Remus into another corridor, not near Gryffindor Tower.

"In here," Sirius said, ushering Remus into a deserted room. "We need to talk. I need to tell you something."

"What? What is it?" Remus asked, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," said Sirius. "I just to tell you something. Now."

"What is it?" Remus asked.

Sirius just stared at Remus's hand, rubbing it with his thumb.

"Remus, can I ask you a question?" Sirius asked. 

"Sure." Remus replied. "Anything."

"Where do you see yourself in twenty years?"

That shocked Remus. _Where is this leading?_ He thought.   "Um…" Remus stammered. "I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. I try not to think about the future."

"Well, I have, and I do," said Sirius. "In some house, somewhere, with you. It doesn't matter where it is, or what the house is like, as long as it's with you."

Remus could've sworn that his heart stopped. _This can't be_, he thought. _It can't! _He just started shaking his head, refusing to believe.

Sirius could see that he didn't believe him, so he went on. "You mean everything to me, Remus, everything! You're the air that I breathe; you're what I need to survive. Without you, I'm nothing. You're reason to live. Without you, I have no reason to continue living." Remus just kept shaking his head. "Nothing else matters as long as I'm with you, nothing! As far as I'm concerned, the rest of the world can go to hell. When I'm with you, time's in a standstill. And when we kiss, and when I touch you… it's overwhelming. I'm serious, Remus, as long as you're with me, nothing else matters. The rest of the world can go to hell. I love you. More anything in this entire world." Sirius had stopped rubbing Remus's hands. He now took it, and put it directly over his heart. "You feel that?" He asked, indicating his heartbeat. Remus nodded. "That doesn't belong to me anymore." Remus looked confused. "It belongs to you." He whispered. Remus gasped.

Remus just kept shaking his head. _This can't be happening, _he thought._ This just can't be happening! Oh, god, I don't believe this. _Remus had prided himself on the fact that he could show no emotion. Be completely calm. But it seemed that – whenever Sirius was like this, all romantic and sincere – he couldn't do that. He just couldn't. Remus had this wall that he built up around him to keep him feeling emotion, to keep him from being hurt. But whenever Sirius was like all romantic and sincere like this, he just couldn't keep control over his emotions. Sirius was rarely like this, and whenever he was, it just touched Remus so much. (It was times like this that he wishes he didn't care for him so much.) He really didn't want to cry, but he couldn't help it. Sirius grabbed Remus face, and kissed him passionately.

 Remus just burst out into tears. "Oh, Sirius, I feel the same way." Remus said, still crying. "I just can't express myself the way you can."

"It's alright, love." Sirius said. "You don't have to."

"All I know how to say is 'I love you'." 

"Then that's all I need to hear." Sirius said. "I know you're not that expressive, Remus. Let me be the expressive one."

Remus smiled. "You are everything to me, Sirius. I've tried to deny it for so long. I'm not used to being close to someone. I never thought… I never thought anyone would want to be close to a werewolf, so I never even thought about falling in love. Actually, I sort of condemned it." Remus said. "But I do love you. More than anything." Sirius just smiled at him, knowing he had more to say, but just didn't know how to say it, so he would give him all the time he needed. "Oh, Sirius… Everything you just said, I agree with, everything. The feelings… Everything. My heart… my heart…" Remus seemed to think more a moment. "It _doesn't belong to me. It never has. Ever since… that day when we first laid eyes on each other at Platform 9 and ¾… You captured my heart, Sirius, in so many ways."_

Sirius gave Remus a very passionate kiss, which Remus gladly returned. Sirius put his arms around and drew him close to him. Remus turned around, and lay down on Sirius' chest, very content. "We should go to the common room, Sirius." Remus said.

"Yes, I know," said Sirius, giving him another passionate kiss. "Let's go." He gave him another kiss and then he and Remus got up and made their way to Gryffindor Tower. 

When they got there, James and Lily were there waiting for them. 

"Where have you two been?" James asked.

"Yeah, you two are never this late." Lily said. "You didn't get in trouble, did you?"

"Never without James," was Sirius' reply.

James and Lily laughed at that.

"So, really," said James. "Where have you two been?"

A furious blush crossed Remus' face as he lowered his head, and Sirius smiled shyly. James and Lily looked from one to the other, wondering what was going on, and what had passed between them. Remus was blushing, and Sirius was smiling _shyly, which is one smile you never see on Sirius' face._

"Really, you two, what is going on here?" Lily asked. 

Sirius and Remus looked at each other, deciding what to do, and how to tell them. Then a mutual understanding formed between them.

"Lily, let me take you into another room and tell you." Remus said, taking her hand. "And Sirius can stay here and tell James."

"Ok," said James and Lily strangely, as Remus led Lily off into another room.

"What's going on, Sirius?" asked James, and Lily ask Remus the same question. And both Sirius and Remus had the same reply… or, well, I suppose it's not a reply. They both blushed.

"What is going on?" Lily asked Remus. "What happened between you and Sirius?"

Remus said 6 words that made Lily's eyes widen. "He told me he loved me."

Her eyes widened. "He did?" Lily said, clearly excited. She loved romance. It was a shame that she was going out with someone who was un-romantic. Oh, well. He was getting better with time. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing? I'm guessing by the blushing that you two have been doing that it's a good thing."

Remus blushed again, and said, "Yes, it's a good thing, Lily. It's a very good thing." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "I can't believe he loves me!"

"I can," said Lily, and Remus blushed again. "I thought he did. I could just tell."

"I couldn't," said Remus. 

"So…" began Lily.

"So… what?" Remus asked.

"What happened!" she asked enthusiastically….

"Ok, Padfoot, what's going on?" James asked Sirius. "You two are acting very strange… different… what happened?"

"I told him I loved him," said Sirius shortly.

"You did?" James said, shocked. "Do you?"

"Yes, I did, and yes, I do," said Sirius. "I do love him. With all my heart."

"Does he love you?" James asked.

"Yes," Sirius said. "He does."

"So, what happened?" James asked eagerly.

Well, as Sirius told James, and Remus told Lily, both James and Lily were going, "You said that!" or "He said that!" or "I can't believe it." Basically, the same things, just adapted to their personalities. 

When Sirius finished telling James, James was in shock. "I can't believe it." He said. "I had no idea you felt that way about Remus. But, I also can't believe that I never saw it."

"We're that obvious?" Sirius asked.

"Well… yeah… you are." James said.

Sirius shook his head in disbelief. 

Just then Remus and Lily walked out into the room were James and Sirius were, both in tears, wiping their eyes. Lily, an old-fashioned romantic, loved everything that Remus and Sirius had said to each other, and would've loved to hear some of those things from James. 

Remus walked over to Sirius and Lily walked over to James, and kicked him in the leg. 

"Ow, what was that for?!" James asked, very shocked.

"WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME STUFF LIKE THAT!" Lily exclaimed. "DON'T YOU FELT THAT WAY ABOUT ME?"

"Well, yes, but… I… Just… Can't… Express… Myself… That way." James said, stammering, trying to find the words. Then he looked at Sirius and said, "Don't do that!"

Sirius put his hands in the air. "What? What? What did I do?"

"You said all those things to Remus!"

"Yeah… and…"

"Well, stop! You're making it harder for the rest of us boyfriends!"

Sirius and Remus just laughed. 

They went and ate dinner where they met Peter and Stacey, then walked back up to the common room, talked for a while, and then went to bed. 

Sirius and Remus got into Remus' bed together, and Sirius put his around Remus and held him close to him, and Remus sighed in happiness, as Sirius smiled. "This has been the best day of my life." Remus said.

"Mine, too." Sirius said, kissing him on the check. 

Remus turned his head around, and started into Sirius' beautiful, deep blue eyes. Sirius put his had on the back of Remus' neck, leaned in, and gave him a very passionate kiss. Remus returned the kiss, and put his arms around Sirius' neck. 

This time, unlike all the other times, Sirius allowed his hands to wander. In times past, he had not because did not want to make Remus uncomfortable. But this time, after what had happened that day, Sirius decided to try and see if Remus approved. 

As it turned out, he did approve. Remus had no problems with Sirius caressing him the way he was, rubbing his down his back and then changing and rubbing his hands down his chest. 

They both immediately noticed the passion and fire that was rising within them. I mean, they noticed it before, whenever they kissed, but now that Sirius was letting his hands roam, they noticed more than ever. A very strong passion and fire was in them now. It was unlike anything either one of them had felt before. They kissed and Sirius' hands stroked Remus' back and chest, and that strong passion and fire surged strongly within them. Sirius broke the kiss, and let his hands rest on Remus' waist. 

Remus turned around, so that he was facing Sirius. "I love you." He said.

"I love you, too, darling." Sirius said, giving him a kiss. 

Remus turned around, and snuggled into Sirius. Sirius pulled him closer, and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and then they both feel asleep, after the happiest night of their lives.

A/n: Whoa! I hope that wasn't too long! I hope you liked it! Enjoy! R/R!


	13. Quidditch Final

A/n: Hey! Here's another chapter! Sorry it took me so long. I had a little case of a blank mind, and then I went to my dad's… but anyway, here it is, and I hope you like it. R/R! Enjoy!

Korosu: I'm glad you like it! Sirius overdid it? Hm… Ok… I don't get your joke, but whatever. I will continue, I promise! 

Schwester Aurelia: Wow! Your reviews are so long! Np for the review! I'm more than happy to do that! Yw for the good luck wishes, too! Oh, and all you have to do to read my reply to your review is just go to that chapter and read it. You don't have to read the story, just the reply to your review. Ok? Ok. No, I don't read Prachett. Lol on your comment on Sirius! So funny! "Just kiss him!" LOL! Ty for your review! I can't wait for more of your story and for more of your reviews! Tysm! Tysm again!

Maizie: I'm so glad you like it! You really don't know how good it feels to have someone new read you story. Tysvm! I will try to update as soon as possible. 

I Am The Bunny Slayer: Thank you.

Miste: Yes, I am lucky, and yes, I will update. Slowly, but yes.

Narci_babe15: Oh, thank you! I really appreciate! Thank you so much! 

Potterific: No, that's not the end, I promise! There's lots more were that came from! Thank you so much!

Anna: Well, I'm glad you think that no chapter is too long. I'm glad. Ty for you review.

Chapter 13 

The day of the fated Quidditch Final had come at last. The entire school was in a frenzy. Everyone excited for the match later that day, especially the two competing Quidditch teams and houses, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Both teams and houses were on edge. 

It was amazing to watch the Slytherins and the Gryffindors (especially members of the Quidditch teams) glare at each other across the room at breakfast before the match, waiting, anticipating the upcoming match. Both teams wanted to stomp the other in the ground, but only one would the divine pleasure of doing so. And both teams wanted it to be them.

"We're going to beat them so bad that they'll be crying until the next time we beat them." Sirius said, glaring over at the Slytherins, Snape most likely.

"You got that right, Sirius." James agreed.

"If we don't, I don't know what I'll do." Stacey agreed, glaring at, most obviously, Lucius Malfoy.

Then it came time for the teams to get ready for the game. Both teams got up, and walked to their respective locker rooms. When inside, the Gryffindor team changed, and then waited for the normal pep talk the team captain gave before every game. 

"Well, team, this is it. The one we've all been waiting for." Andrew said, giving his normal pep talk before the game. "I don't think there's much I can say to get you guys to play well. You all want this as badly as I do. But, for most of you, you have another year. Some of us don't, and we want to end our year at the top. So, let's go out there, and show those damned Slytherins whose boss!" The rest of the team cheered in agreement, and they walked out onto the field.

While they were walking out onto the field, Josh (the Gryffindor Seeker) leaned into Stacey, and said, "Don't worry, Stacey. I'll beat Lucius Malfoy for you. Don't you worry."

Stacey turned and looked at him. "You'd better. I don't think I could stand it if I lost to him." 

Josh smiled. "I know."

Andrew and Lucius Malfoy (the Captains) shook hands, somewhat hostile-like and then Madame Hooch blew her whistle. The teams soared into the air as the game began.

Wow, what a game this game was! Both teams had incredible skill. The Quaffle would – literally – be in one Chaser's hands one moment and another Chaser's hands the next. Both Keepers had to block almost constantly. The Beaters had to work almost non-stop to keep the Bludgers going toward the opposing team. Josh and Lucius, the Seekers for both teams, flew above the rush of the game, searching for the snitch.

15 minutes into the game, only Gryffindor had scored, and that was only once, making the score 10-0 to Gryffindor. But Slytherin scored twice in the next half an hour, and Gryffindor didn't score at all, leaving the score 10-20 to Slytherin. 

The Chasers on both teams were working with impeccable teamwork, with the Gryffindor Chasers being the better of the two. Whenever one team would score, the other would score twice. Each was trying to outdo the other. No one thought they had ever seen such a spectacular game played at Hogwarts in all of its years. 

Remus, Lily, and Peter were sitting together in the stands, almost jumping up and down with delight. None of them were rabid Quidditch fans (well, except maybe for Peter) but it would crush their friends if they lost, and to Slytherin of all teams! So, they cheered as they never had before. They screamed and hollered so much and so loud that by the time the game was over, they were all hoarse. 

They game went on for at least an hour. By the time that hour was up, the score 50-60 to Slytherin. Josh and Lucius still had not seen the snitch. Then Josh saw… He went into and dive and Lucius, seeing what he done, tore after him. Josh looked back and saw Lucius hot on his tail, and in no time, Lucius had caught up with him. (Lucius did have the better broom, after all, but, hey, just having the better broom isn't everything.) For a minute, Josh thought he would lose, and he would have to break his promise to Stacey… She would be furious… She hated Lucius Malfoy… _Wait a minute, _Josh thought. _Why am I giving up? I promised Stacey that I would beat Malfoy for her. I can't let her down. I've never broken a promise before, and I'm not about to start now. _He glared in determination, and stretched his arm out as far as he could. "Get out the way," Lucius snarled at him.

"Sorry," Josh said. "I can't do that." Then he smiled. "I've got a promise to keep!" Then he took one final stretch and grabbed the snitch, the horror of Lucius Malfoy and the Slytherins, and the joy of Stacey and the Gryffindors. The team landed and threw their arms around Josh, and the Gryffindors (and most of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws as well) roared in the crowed roared as well. Stacey ran over to Josh, threw her arms around him, and thanked him. Josh just smiled, and said, "I never break a promise."

They had a party that night in the Gryffindor Common Room, which was closed down by Professor McGonagall yet again. She yelled at Lily, Remus, and the other prefects for allowing to go on, but, honestly, I don't think anybody cared. They won the Quidditch Cup and beat Slytherin, and, for Gryffindors, I don't think anything else matters.

A/n: Well, sorry that took longer than planned, but it's finally here! The next 2 chapters are more exciting. * smiles devilishly * Anyway… I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! R/R! Oh, and btw, sorry there's no Remus/Sirius in this chapter. I apologize. There's plenty in the next chapters I promise. I'll definitely make up for it. * smiles devilishly again* 


	14. Werewolf Prank

A/n: Everyone knows what happens in this chapter and the next one if you read POA. * chuckles * Enjoy! R/R! 

Chapter 14 

Sirius had had just about enough. Snape was very interested in what Remus and them did every month. No one thought he knew as of yet but he was awfully curious, and Sirius didn't want anyone to be curious, especially about Remus. Sirius knew he just wanted to get something on them that would get them expelled. Well, he wouldn't let him do that. Sirius knew that something had to be done, but what he didn't know just yet. He knew something would come to him, though. Sirius wasn't stupid.

Sirius nearly growled at the thought of what Snape could do to Remus. _That greasy-haired creep_, he thought. He could get Remus expelled from Hogwarts. If anyone found on Remus was a werewolf, they would force Dumbledore to expel him, and worse… Sirius shuddered to think of what damage the Ministry idiots could do if they found out that Dumbledore was knowingly keeping a werewolf at the school. Sirius couldn't bare it if anything happened to Remus. And Snape… Sirius growled. That idiot was looking for a way to expel Remus, to expel them all. That's why he was so curious about where they were going every month. They would do worse than expel if they found out the details. James, Peter, and him being illegal Animagi, and Remus… Sirius closed his eyes in pain. He couldn't bear to think about it. He just loved him so much. He couldn't bear to think of what those idiots would want to do to him. 

"Get this stuff out of your mind, Black." Sirius said aloud to himself. "Tonight's the full moon. Don't be distracted. Plus, remember Remus. You know him. You don't need him worrying about you tonight." It was the truth. He didn't Remus worrying about him at all, especially tonight. He would have to get it out of his mind before he saw him. Sirius sighed and was prepared to face it all. As he was preparing to live Gryffindor Tower, he caught site of the sky outside. It was nearly dark. _Damn it,_ he thought. _If I don't hurry up, I'm going to miss him. Damn it…_ Sirius sped and left the tower, preparing to find his friends.

Remus looked about worriedly. "Where is Sirius? Where the hell is he? I know he wouldn't have forgotten about tonight… would he?"

"No." James said sternly. "Don't even think about that. He never forgets. He never did, even before he fell in love with you."

Remus sighed. "I know, but… I want to see him before I-"

"I know, Remus, I know." James said, putting a hand on Remus' arm to calm him.

"Ah, don't worry, Remus, he'll be here." Peter said kindly.

"Yeah, well, he'll miss me." Remus said. "I have to go. Now. I don't have to wait. I'm going to need to go up and see Madam Pomfrey now. You'll have to tell him for me."

"No need," said Sirius from behind Remus, making him Remus jump. "I'm right here."

Remus spun around, smiling. "You're here! I thought you wouldn't be here." Remus' eyes filled with emotion. All Remus wanted to do was hug him, right now, put his arms around, and kiss him… But not here, not now. Plus, Remus didn't have enough energy to do much. He was so tired… He always so tired this time of the month. 

"Don't worry." Sirius said. "I'd never be late." Sirius dropped his voice slightly, and said, "I'd never be late for you." 

A deep blush crossed Remus' face as he stammered. "Well, I better go now."

"Bye, Remus," said James. 

"Goodbye, Remus," said Peter. 

"Bye." Sirius said.

Remus just smiled. 

James and Peter looked at Sirius and James said, "Let's go into the great hall and eat."

"You two go ahead, I'll join you in a sec." Sirius said.

"Alright," James said skeptically. "We'll you soon." And with that, James and Peter headed into the Great Hall. Sirius was about to retreat into thoughts before he followed his friends into the Great Hall, but he didn't have to think as a sneering voice behind him speak to him. "Where's he going this time?" He heard from the voice from behind him say. "Are you going to join him again, huh?"

Sirius turned around to see the source of the voice, which was none other than Severus Snape. Sirius' face became contorted of absolute loathing, mirrored on Snape's face. 

"Look, Snape." Sirius said. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but frankly, I don't care. Now, I don't have time for you, so just get out of my way. Don't talk about what you don't know, Snape." Sirius sneered.

"Oh, now, was that a hint that there really is something you three and Lupin are hiding?" Snape asked.

"No, I'm merely saying, don't talk about what you don't know." Sirius said again. "You don't know what happens, so don't talk about it." 

Snape stepped closer to Sirius, who was in the front. "I know you're hiding something, and I have a distinct feeling it's about Lupin. Now, I will find out. It's only a matter of time. I'm not stupid, you know, Black."

"Oh, well, you could've fooled me," Sirius snarled. 

"I'll find out where you go every month, mark my words." Snape said. By that time, Madam Pomfrey and Remus were already out by the Whomping Willow, and it was nearly dark. An evil idea came into Sirius' mind. Grant, a little too evil, but Sirius knew that this would get them out of their (and Remus' mostly) hair for good. An evil smile crossed Sirius' face.

"What are you smiling about, Black?" Snape asked.

"Look, Snape." Sirius said, ignoring Snape's question. "Obviously you're interested in what happens every month. Go out to the Whomping Willow, there's a stick on the ground. Pick up and prod the knot on the tree, and the limbs will stop thrashing and you'll see an opening in the tree. Follow the path in there, and then you'll see where what happens to Remus every month." The smile never left Sirius' face.

Snape looked at Sirius questioningly. He couldn't figure out if he was serious (fat chance) or this was some kind of prank or other (most likely). He decided to give Sirius the benefit of the doubt. He knew he serious about one thing, and that was that if he did what Black said, and then he would find out what happened to Lupin every month. But, then again, curiosity killed the cat, but… _Ah, to hell with it,_ Severus thought. _I'll do it. I've been dying to know, and he knows that… Oh, well… _"Fine." Snape said. "I'll do it. But I hope you're telling the truth." He said as he walked away to the doors of the Entrance Hall, and out onto the grounds, leaving Sirius behind with a very satisfied look on his face. _Perfect, _he thought. _All going according to plan. This is going to be great… _Sirius stood there reminiscing as James and Peter came out of the Great Hall, looking for him. 

"What happened to you?" James asked. "We got worried." James noticed the smile on Sirius' face. "Wait… what happened? What did you do to Snape? Not that I care, but… what did you do?"

"Nothing." Sirius innocently. It was the truth. He didn't do anything to Snape, directly… 

"You're lying." James said flatly.

"I am not!" Sirius indignantly. "It's the truth!"

James laughed. "Yeah, right. You would not be smiling like that if you hadn't done anything." 

"Look," Sirius said. "I didn't do anything. All I did was tell Snape to go the Whomping Willow, pick up the stick, stab the knob on the tree, and follow the path the find out where Remus went every month. After all, he's so curious-"

"YOU DID _WHAT?!"_  James nearly screeched. Neither Peter nor Sirius had ever seen James so mad. He was practically livid. Peter was actually a little scared of James, he was furious.

"What?" Sirius said. "He deserves it! He's been dying to know, now he will."

"YOU CAN'T SERIOUSLY BE SAYING THAT! WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU?" James continued.

"How could you do that, Sirius?" Peter said, clearly upset as well. "What's wrong with you? I mean, none of us likes Snape, but come on, Sirius!"

"I HATE SNAPE JUST AS MUCH AS YOU, BUT THAT'S JUST PLAIN STUPID! SIRIUS BLACK, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" James yelled, and then said to Peter, "Peter, go get Dumbledore. Now." 

"Where are you going?" Peter asked.

"To get Snape!" James said.

"Why don't you transform?" Peter asked.

"No time," said James. "He could be hurt by the time it takes me to transform and get there and all. Look Peter, just go get Dumbledore now." James sent Sirius a deadly glare as he ran out the Entrance Hall and onto the grounds of Hogwarts after Snape.

"Look, Peter-" Sirius began, but Peter cut him off. 

"I know what you're going to say, Sirius, and it won't work." Peter said. "I'm going to get Dumbledore. I just have one thing to say to you…" 

"What?" Sirius asked. 

"You're very smart, Sirius. Too smart sometimes, I think. But it's times like this that I wonder... You can be awful stupid sometimes." Peter said. "And to think…" He shook his. Sirius didn't need to know that Peter actually looked up to him. But Peter did say other thing before he started running to Professor Dumbledore's office. "Remus…" The look of shock and horror on Sirius' face and the thoughts going through his mind was enough to calm any positive he could've had. 

Peter ran as fast as he could away from Sirius to get to Professor Dumbledore's office as soon as possible. This was bad. Very bad. Peter still couldn't believe that Sirius had done that. I mean, he knew he hated Snape, but… did he even realize what could happen? No. Sirius never thought of the consequences of anything. He was so reckless and stupid sometimes. Even James wasn't that reckless. Look at how furious James and been at Sirius for doing what he did. He was actually going to save Snape. Well, what else could he do? He couldn't leave him… Peter shuddered. Dear God, no, that was a horrible thought. And Peter had thought that Sirius loved Remus. He knew he did. If he did, why in the bloody hell would he do something so bloody stupid that could only hurt Remus? Peter knew he had his best interests at heart, but why would he do something like this? Peter knew the answer to that: Snape. Snape had been so curious about where they went every month. He was constantly tormenting Remus to find out what. It ticked off Sirius so bad to see the one he loved getting tormented like that by such a slime ball like Snape.  But, that still didn't explain why he… Peter shook his head. He would never understand. He knew that. 

Finally, Peter approached Professor Dumbledore's office. Peter's face paled. He didn't know the password. They had just been in here two weeks ago, and he had forgotten the password. What was it? What was it? Then Peter's face lightened up. "Sugar Quills." He said happily, as the stone gargoyle moved aside and the moving staircase was revealed. Peter jumped on it, and just then realized how heavy he had been breathing. He was out of breath. He had run all the way from the Entrance Hall to Professor Dumbledore's office without stopping. Geez… He never he had it in him… Then the moving staircase stopped, and Peter walked up to the door, and knocked on it impatiently. "Come in," said Professor Dumbledore's calming voice, and Peter opened the door and rushed in. "Mr. Pettigrew." Dumbledore with a smile, then he saw how heavily he was breathing, and the look on Peter's face. "What ever is the matter, Mr. Pettigrew?" 

"It's Sirius, he – James – Snape – Remus –" That stopped Dumbledore right there. The second Peter said Remus' name, Dumbledore knew that this was trouble, and to top it all off, he had said Sirius, James, and Snape as well. Not a very good combination. 

Dumbledore leapt up from his seat. "Is something going to happen to Remus?" He asked worriedly. 

"No," Peter said. "But something might happen to Snape because of Remus." 

Dumbledore's face actually paled at that, and he rushed toward the door. "Tell me on the way." He ordered Peter, and then he Peter rushed down the Entrance Hall, and Peter told Dumbledore everything. As soon as they got there, Sirius was still standing there, and as Sirius turned around, to his horror, he saw Peter, with Professor Dumbledore, who had a very harsh glare on his face. "Where are Mr. Potter and Mr. Snape?" Dumbledore asked him. 

"I don't know." Sirius said, and his voice wasn't his usual calm, confident voice. "They haven't come back yet." Fortunately, at that time, James came in with a very pale and scared looking Snape. 

Severus rushed out of the Entrance Hall, headed toward the Whomping Willow. If what Black said was true, then today would truly be a day to remember. He would finally know that Lupin and his idiotic friends had been up to all this time, where they went every month. Today, he could finally get them expelled. Severus grinned at that thought. He knew they were not up to anything good. This was Black we were talking about. But something about this just didn't feel right. Something was definitely wrong if Severus' gut lead him right. But, that was stupid, there was nothing wrong. Severus shook off that thought. That was stupid…

He arrived at the Whomping Willow. Not near enough, of course, to make the limbs start thrashing. He was looking for that limb. Ah, there it was. So Black wasn't lying about that… Severus rushed up and grabbed the limb, but at the same time, the limbs started to thrash, aiming at Severus. But Severus pressed the knot on the tree, and the limbs stopped, just like Black said. And there was the passageway he talked about, too… Maybe Black wasn't lying for once. Severus climbed into the passage, and followed it.

It was dark… and damp… and long, oh so long… was it ever going to end? Severus thought. There was something awfully suspicious about this though. He still had that funny feeling. It was probably nothing, though. And this passage – a tunnel of some sort – was so short! Severus could never have stood up in here. He hadn't been this short in years, many years. 

Severus sighed. This tunnel had to end soon… just had too… then tunnel began to rise up ahead, and Severus could see light up ahead. Looking up into the room, Severus realized that it was the Shrieking Shack, it had to be… and then… he saw him… He knew it was Lupin, but… Lupin was… Severus' face paled. Remus Lupin was a werewolf. Of course, that explained everything, but… It had just been a glimpse, but there was no denying it… Remus Lupin was a werewolf…

Severus gasped as he felt two strong arms grab him and drag down the steps he was on. Almost in a daze, he turned his head to see who his savior was, and his face paled even more, if that was possible. It was Potter! "What are you doing here?" Severus asked, though his voice had lost its usual sharp edge in his shock.

"Saving your life, now shut up and cooperate!" It was obvious that Potter was mad. Then it dawned on him. Of course, Potter had been in on it. It had been a prank planned by Potter and Black. And Lupin as well of course. It had to be. It was a stupid prank planned by Potter and Black, and of course Lupin was in on it. That was it. That's why Potter was so mad. He had realized too late it was wrong, so he came out here to save him. He had gotten cold feet at the last minute. 

Severus tried to fight James' arms, but he was too shocked about the new revelation about Remus Lupin. Severus knew he always been odd, but… He had certainly never expected that. 

Now James was pushing Severus' head as they walked through the tunnel. "Stay here." James said, pushing Severus toward the nearest wall, and going before him. Severus could see the limbs outside thrashing, trying to get James, but then they stopped. James dipped back inside, grabbed Snape, and pushed him out. "Hurry up, we haven't got much time." They cleared the Whomping Willow before it began to thrash again. Then Severus could see the school… Hogwarts… Then James reached in front of him, and opened the doors and closed them behind them. There, right in front of them, was Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and – best of all in Severus' opinion – Headmaster Dumbledore. 

James rushed out the Entrance Hall, running faster than he ever had in his. Curse Sirius. He knew Sirius hated Snape, so did he, but that was no call to do something like this! Obviously Sirius didn't realize the consequences. He couldn't have. Surely Sirius wasn't _that_ stupid. Although now, James was beginning to wonder… How could he do this? What was wrong with him? James wanted to slap Sirius stupid. What would knock some sense into him? Sure, Sirius enjoyed playing pranks on Snape, so did James, but this was no prank, this was – no, James was not going to think about that. But what would happen if he couldn't get to Snape in time. What if he saw? What if – no. Not that. That would haunt Remus for the rest of his life, not to mention what it would do to his life. This was what Remus was so afraid of, James realized. Hurting someone… Even if it was someone he didn't like… God, how in the world could Sirius deserve to be with someone like Remus? James sighed. Sirius didn't deserve Remus. Especially after the stunt he pulled tonight.

Finally, James arrived at the Whomping Willow. He rushed for the limb, grabbed it, and pushed the knot, succeeding in not getting hit by one tree limb. James climbed inside, being careful to duck. James wanted to transform, but he knew he couldn't. There was no time. It would certainly help his chances of surviving this. If Remus him or Snape…James shuddered. It was horrible to think about. It was never Remus he hated, it was the werewolf. Remus wasn't the werewolf, that's what he, Sirius, and Peter realized. That's why they were never afraid of Remus. Because Remus couldn't help it. Remus wasn't the dangerous one, it was the werewolf. 

_Where the hell is Snape?_ James thought. _Surely… no. I couldn't be that late, could I? Oh, damn, when does this bloody tunnel end! _Then he saw it up ahead, the rise of the tunnel into the Shrieking Shack. And – oh, god, there was Snape. He was frozen on one of the steps. He saw… James gasped, and rushed up ahead to Snape. He grabbed him, one arm around his waist, and the other around his chest, pulling him down and through the tunnel. As James grabbed him, Severus gasped, and turned his head. "What are you doing here?" Severus said, although, James noticed, it was not his usual harsh, sharp tone that he usually carried when speaking to James or his friends. He had definitely seen, and now was too scared to snap and snarl at James. 

"Saving your life, now shut up and cooperate!" James said. . Severus even tried to fight James off, but was too weak from shock. James regretted the harsh tone of his voice, but was too mad at Sirius to try to calm his voice down. 

James moved Severus in front of him, and put his hands on his shoulders and led him through the tunnel. When they got to the other side of the tunnel, James pushed Severus toward the wall, and told him to stay there, still absolutely furious. James grabbed the limb, pressed the knot, set the limb down, and then turned back to Severus. James grabbed him, and told him, "Hurry up, we don't have much time." The tree limbs would start thrashing again any minute now. James was secretly glad Severus wasn't fighting, although he knew it was because he was too shocked about Remus. _This can't be a good thing_, James thought. _Snape knowing about Remus and all… Oh, I have a bad feeling about this. _

When they got back to Hogwarts, James reached around Severus and opened the door, and led him in, and then closed the door behind them, and was very glad to see Professor Dumbledore standing with Peter and Sirius in front of them.

Sirius was not shocked at all when Peter came back with Professor Dumbledore right behind him, not looking happy at all. _Peter told him, _he thought. 

"Where are Mr. Potter and Mr. Snape?" Dumbledore asked him seriously. 

"I don't know." Sirius said, surprised at how weak his voice sounded. "They haven't come back yet." Then the doors of the Entrance Hall opened and in came James, leading Peter in front of him. 

Severus shook James hands off him, wakened out of his "trance". "Get your hands off me." Severus snarled, his voice back to normal as well. But his face still gave him away. It was still paler than it should've been.

"Fine." James snapped. "I don't want to touch you any longer than I have to." 

Dumbledore stormed over to him and said, "Are you all right, Severus?" Dumbledore asked, and Severus could feel his paleness disappearing as Dumbledore used his first name in front of Potter, Pettigrew, and Black. But he was still paler than he should've been.

"First of all, before we do anything," Dumbledore said, "what happened?" Sirius and Peter had joined them now.

"He saw." James said simply. Peter, Dumbledore, and Sirius' faces blanched.

Dumbledore stepped up to Severus, and grabbed his arm lightly. "Are you alright?" He asked. "Did he see you?" 

"No." Severus answered. "He did not."

Dumbledore looking to James, and James nodded. "He didn't." James agreed. "He wasn't in the Shrieking Shack, he was just below it, looking in. I grabbed him before he could go further, or before Remus could see him."

"Alright." Dumbledore said. "Then let's continue this conversation in my office, and I want no discussion until then." All four boys nodded their heads and followed Dumbledore to his office, Severus and James on one side, and Peter and Remus on the other.

When they got there, Dumbledore said the password, and led the teenagers inside. When they got to his office, he summoned two more chairs, one on either side of the two already there. Peter Pettigrew took the farthest one to the left, and Severus Snape the farthest one to the right. James Potter sat next to Peter, and Sirius Black next to James. Severus moved his chair away from Sirius'.

Dumbledore sighed, resting his hands on his desk, and his head lowered. What he said made Sirius very disappointed in myself. It was terrible to have Dumbledore to say that to you. He was starting to think he deserved it now. Snape deserved what he go though, no doubt about that. That would never change. But, still…

"I am very disappointed in what you did tonight, Sirius." 

A/n: Yes, that last line was Dumbledore's. * sighs happily * I've have been waiting for this chapter for like, forever. I'm glad I got the chance to write it. It was very exciting. But I can't believe how long it is! My god! Almost 4000 words! Jesus Christ! Anyway… I really hope you enjoyed that. Oh, and I know, not much R/S this chapter, but trust me… there will be plenty in the next one. (Remus finds out in the next chapter, Chapter 15.) R/R!


	15. After Effects

A/n: Hey! Here's another chapter! It's continues right from where the last one left off. Right after Dumbledore's line.

shanepryde13: Yes, well, it's okay if you don't like Stacey, she's not important to the story; she's just a... secondary, outside, small character. The story is about Sirius/Remus, and not Stacey. You'll have to read the rest of the story to know. You can just ignore Stacey if you don't like her.

Sky: Yes, I know, but I could only stall and delay so long, not to mention the fact that I was getting bored, so I quickened up the pace a bit. I'm not the kind that likes to take things slow when I write. Slow is boring. Fast is fun. * grins * so that's what I did. Sardonic grin? Good. I like that kind of response. Yes, Chapter 12 made my friend cry as well when I read it to her. I asked her what she thought and she said it had made her cry. * sighs * Can you tell I'm an old-fashioned romantic? I love all this fluffy stuff. Not to mention I love details. * grins * 

Gohan Hugger: I'm glad you Remus/Sirius angst and slash so much. Tears? Well, as much as I want to answer that question, you'll just have to read and find out. Slash? Well, naturally, but if you're looking for romance in this chapter… * zips her lips* No, you're going to find out for yourself. But if you want angst, you've come to the right place, 'cause angst is one of the things I do best. (And I don't think there's anything wrong with answering that.)

Fluffy lover3: Thank you.

Artemis Astralstar: I say in the summary that it doesn't go by OOTP. I wrote most of this story before OOTP came out, and I didn't want to go back and change it, so I didn't bother. 

Master of Cynicism: Thank you for your review. Too much fluff? Aw… I like fluff! Unintentional cheating? Lusting after other men? Uh… I don't think so. Not getting into that. I'm glad you think it's well written, though, I appreciate it. Oh, and yes, as far as I know, you are the first guy to review this story. Oh, and btw, you might want to read the rest of what I've gotten written so far. 'Cause I'm just getting started.

Tracy_Lou: Thank you so much! I really do appreciate! I try to keep it on the sweet side, but I do have fun with the evil stuff. Yes, it was Sirius' fault, but he's still upset because Remus is going to be mad at him, and of course, James and Peter saying (well, I know James does, but I'm not sure about Peter) that he doesn't deserve Remus. Yes, I had way too much fun with that last chapter. I'm also having way too much fun with chapter as well. Oh, Remus won't get angry, he'll get furious. You haven't seen anyone mad 'till you've seen Remus mad * grins and laughs evilly* I'm not going to divulge, you'll just have to wait and see… Oh, I'm having way too much fun with this!

Davey-boy: I'm glad you like my story so much, and here's the reaction. Thank you for your review.

LadyLilyPotter: I know I do. I really do. I'm trying to get this chapter out as soon as possible.

Lou: I will try to get this chapter out as soon as possible. Thank you. I'm glad you like my story.

^.^: I will update as soon as possible. I'm so glad you like my story. Thank you.

Chapter 15 

Severus was in a state of shock. Dumbledore thought that Black had done it on his own! Impossible! Black never did anything without his "friends", and Severus knew it. How could Dumbledore possibly think that Black did it all by himself? "Headmaster," Severus said, getting Dumbledore's attention. "You honestly think that Black did it by himself?"

Dumbledore switched his gaze from the desk to Severus. "Yes, Severus, I do." He said. "I have no reason to believe them." 

Severus felt his face flush again as Dumbledore referred to him by him first name. "But, Headmaster-"

Dumbledore put one of his hands to silence him. "Now, now, Severus. I know you have no reason to believe that, but it's true."

"It-" Severus began again, but Dumbledore cut him off again. 

"Now, no arguing." Dumbledore said sternly, but kindly.

Severus crossed his arms over his chest, and looked away.

Dumbledore switched his gaze to Sirius. "I cannot believe that something like this could happen. You should've known the risks that came with that. Severus could've gotten killed easily, or even bitten. I expect no further actions like this from you in the future, understand?"

"Yes, Professor," said Sirius. 

"Do regret what you did?" Asked Professor Dumbledore.

"No." Sirius said flatly.

Severus, James, and Peter looked at Sirius in amazement. 

"You don't?" Dumbledore asked again, amazed.

"No." Sirius said again. "I think he deserved it."

James, Severus, and Peter's jaws dropped. "Deserved it?!" Severus cried. "I _deserved_ it?!" 

"Severus, please." Dumbledore said, halting him. 

Severus just sat there, utterly amazed, and seething with anger. 

"You think he deserved it?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes," said Sirius. "He deserved it for trying to find out where Remus went every month."

"You noticed that?" Dumbledore asked Severus.

"Yes, I did." Severus said. "I'm not stupid." Sirius cleared his throat, not wanting to say anything in front of Dumbledore. 

"Being stupid has nothing to do with it." Dumbledore said. "You don't have to be stupid to not notice that. Some intelligent people would never have noticed." 

Severus nodded in agreement, not saying anything. 

"As for you, James," said Dumbledore. "Although I respect your actions in saving Severus' life, you should not have done that. You were endangering your own life; you could easily have gotten yourself killed as well."

"I realize that, sir." James said.

"You did it even though you knew you could be killed?" Dumbledore asked, quite amazed at James' bravery. "I know you and Severus aren't on the best of terms." Sirius stifled a laugh. "Why did you do it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because no one should have to go through with what could've happened." James answered.

"Do you mean getting killed by a werewolf or the after effects of getting bitten?" 

"Both," said James. "Not to mention what it would've done to Remus."

"Yes, I imagine he would be quite distressed if he had done anything to Severus." Dumbledore agreed, and James nodded.

Severus was quite amazed at this. "He would?" He asked.

Dumbledore turned to Severus and said, "Yes, he would. That's his worst fear, hurting someone, even if it's someone he doesn't like. He knows that no one should have to go through the pain of getting killed by a werewolf, or have to go through with what he goes through."

Severus was quite amazed, but not convinced. He still believed that Lupin had something to do with the "prank". There was no other explanation. Surely Black wasn't that stupid? Well, Severus had doubts sometimes, but surely no one was that stupid. 

Dumbledore sighed. "Severus, I must press upon you the seriousness of what you have found out tonight. You must not tell anyone, no one. You must be sworn to silence. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand, Headmaster." Severus said. 

"Do you swear, do you promise, not to tell anyone about Remus Lupin?" Dumbledore asked. 

"Yes, I swear, and yes, I promise." Severus said. "You have my word I will not tell a soul."

Dumbledore nodded, and Sirius, James, and Peter stared at Dumbledore in amazement. He actually believed him? Sure, Snape gave Dumbledore his word, but what was that worth? 

"You are all dismissed," said Dumbledore. "Sirius, James, and Peter, I will be speaking to Professor McGonagall in the morning, and she will determine what the proper punishment for you should be, and Severus, the same goes for Professor Morano."

"I am getting punished as well?" Severus asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "You were out after hours."

Severus sat back in his chair, slid down, and got up and left, and then James, Peter, and Sirius left as well.

"Well, that went better than expected." Sirius said lightheartedly.

James and Peter glared at Sirius.

"What?" He asked.

"I can't believe you." James hissed. "How can you joke at a time like this?"

"I can joke at anytime," said Sirius.

James just continued glaring. "I can't imagine what Remus is going to say when he finds out." 

"He's going to find out?" Sirius asked.

"Yes." James said. "I intend to tell him as soon as I see him."

"Can't it wait?" Asked Sirius.

"No." James answered. "Sooner rather than later."

Sirius lowered his head.

"Why don't you want to tell him sooner?" James asked.

"Because I'd rather it not be so soon." Sirius answered. 

"Well, it's going to be sooner." James said smartly. "I still can't believe you did that." Sirius was about to say something, but James stopped him before he could. "I don't want to hear your reasons. I don't care what they are, and I know Remus won't either when he finds out."

"Why do you keep bringing him into this?" Sirius asked, somewhat annoyed.

"Because it's all about him," James said, "and he's important to you. You love him, don't you?"

"Of course I do." Sirius said, like that wasn't even a question.

"Then that's all that matters." James said. 

James, Peter, and Sirius then arrived at Gryffindor Tower. They said the password, and went in. They went straight up to their dormitory, and went straight to sleep. No one slept well that night.

The next day, they woke up, and went to breakfast, and then retreated back to their dormitory. Remus would be coming up soon and this discussion was better left in private.

Remus came up the dormitory around eleven or so. He greeted them cheerfully, "Hi! How are you? What are you all doing up here? I'd expect you to be outside or something by now."

"We wanted to be here when you came up," said Sirius sweetly, and he ran a hand through his hair, a sure sign that he was nervous, and asked, "How are you feeling?" Trying to say something – anything – to stall James from telling Remus. 

Remus smiled at him. "Fine. A little tired, and sore, but fine." Then he noticed the looks on everyone's faces. No one looked happy. Everyone looked nervous. "What's going on? Is something wrong?"

"Kind of." James said.

"Kind of?" Remus asked, confused.

"Sirius, he-" James faltered. How was he going to tell him? This was not going to be easy…

"Sirius…" Remus said, noticing the tone in his voice. "What happened?"

"Sirius… he… did something…" James started, deciding that saying something was better than nothing. 

"'Did something…'" Remus repeated. "What did he do now? Wait… It's not bad is it?"

"It's bad." James said.

"Very bad," Peter agreed.

Remus looked from Peter's somewhat scared face, to James's nervous one, to Sirius' nervous and worried one. What had happened last night? "How bad?" He asked.

"Bad." James answered, and then he sighed. This was not going to get any easier. If anything, it was only getting harder the longer he stalled. He was just going to do it. "Okay, I'm just going to go right out and say it, 'cause this is not getting any easier to wait." Sirius closed his eyes, waiting to hear Remus' reaction. James sighed, and then told Remus what had happened the night before.

Remus looked to Sirius immediately after James had told him and literally screamed, "_YOU DID_ **_WHAT_**?" If you thought Sirius had a bad temper... you've never seen anyone mad until you've seen Remus mad. And Remus was mad – no, wait, he wasn't mad, he was livid. It took a lot to make Remus mad, and that's exactly what Sirius had done. NO one had ever seen Remus this mad before, ever, or even thought he had it in him.

Sirius' eyes snapped open the moment he heard Remus' voice. Sirius was astonished, and he showed it. He never knew Remus could get this mad. I mean, he expected him to be mad, but nothing like this. The moment Remus had screamed, everyone took a step back. James and Peter were scared – yes, scared. They slowly retreated towards the door when they saw the look in Remus' eyes. He was absolutely furious. James and Peter thought that this discussion was better left to Sirius and Remus to handle privately. They slowly retreated toward the door. Remus noticed them and James said, "We're going to leave now," and pointed to the door. Peter agreed, and they ran out, and didn't stop running until they reached the empty common room and sat down on the couch, still staring in absolute shock, as Remus's voice reverberated down from their common room.

"_HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? WHAT COULD'VE POSSIBLY GONE THROUGH THAT THICK SKULL OF YOURS TO MAKE YOU DO SOMETHING SO STUPID? WHAT COULD'VE COMPELLED YOU TO SAY THAT TO HIM? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? HOW STUPID CAN YOU BE?_" Remus yelled at Sirius, while Sirius stood there in absolute shock "_WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" _

Sirius just stood there and let Remus scream and yell at him. Sirius felt terrible. How stupid could he have been? Had he known that it would infuriate Remus this much, he wouldn't've bothered. What happened to Snape… now Sirius didn't care about that. But, Remus' reaction to it? He cared about that deeply.

"Remus, please-" Sirius began, but Remus cut him off.

"Don't even." He said, yelling. "You're so thoughtless, do you realize that? You give no thought to anyone but yourself."

"Now, that's not true!" Sirius said, his voice rising. Everything he did was for Remus, didn't he realize that? How could Remus that he didn't think of anyone but himself? That was insulting! "I do-" 

"Just shut up!" Remus said, yelling. "Just-"

"Wait-"

"Don't, DON'T!" Remus yelled. He was in no mood to hear Sirius smooth talking. 

In his rage, he grabbed Sirius by collar, much to his surprise. But, if Sirius thought he was surprised _now… He didn't even know what the word surprise meant until Remus pushed Sirius up against a wall. And, oh, it wasn't over yet. As Sirius was about to say something, Remus cut him off before he could say anything, and yelled at him again about stupid and thoughtless and ignorant he was, and slid up the wall. Yes, slid him up that about a foot. Sirius' eyes widened. If he had been expecting anything, it most certainly had not been this. He hadn't known that Remus was this strong. This was getting serious. Remus was starting to scare him now…._

James and Peter just sat down in the common room, listening to Remus' voice reverberate off the walls. This was horrible. Whatever they thought Remus's reaction might've been, it most certainly had not been this. This was even madder that Sirius got, and that was saying something. Of course, no one had ever done anything this stupid before until now.

Suddenly Remus' voice no longer reverberated down into the common room. James looked at each for the first time since they were up in the dormitory. They were both thinking the same thing… Was it safe to go up? They listened… When they didn't hear Remus' voice again, they pondered it… and finally decided that maybe things had cooled down. They both got up and went up the common room. They were not prepared for the sight they saw. 

Remus had Sirius up against the wall and Sirius' feet were about a foot off the ground. Their eyes widened in shock. Dear Merlin… James and Peter looked at each other in shock. No one that Remus was this strong!

Then Remus noticed them. "We're busy," was all he said, but his voice had a dangerous edge to it, that no one in the room liked. James and Peter looked at each other again, and then tore out of there, and back down to the common room.

After James and Peter left, Sirius was seriously started to get scared now. Remus was scaring him. He hadn't taken his eyes off Remus the whole time and Remus had this look in eyes that no one liked. Obviously James and Peter hadn't liked that look, because they had torn out of there like the hounds of hell were at their feet. Sirius did the only thing he could. He pleaded with Remus. "Please, let me go." He said the pleading evident in his voice. "You're starting to scare me."

Still absolutely disgusted with him, Remus just let go of him and Sirius feel to the ground, unhurt. Remus turned back toward the door, away from Sirius, and crossed his arms, as Sirius got himself up off the ground. Sirius walked and stood behind him. 

"Remus-" Sirius began again, trying to talk some reason into him. 

"Sirius, stop." Remus said, still upset, but the anger was no longer in his voice. "You can't smooth talk your way out of this one."

"Smooth talk? I-"

"Sirius, just don't." Remus said. "Just don't even try."

Sirius knew that Remus was no longer angry, but he did not yet know what Remus' feelings now were. He assumed he was still mad. But then he got a look at his eyes… He was crying. He was hurt. He felt betrayed. "Remus-" 

"Sirius, do you have any idea what could've happened?" He said, all of his emotions pouring out in his voice. "What if I had killed Severus, or worse? I know you, and Peter and James accept me, but… The Ministry won't, and doesn't as a matter of fact. My life is not a life for someone, Sirius, I should know, I live it. What if…" Remus sighed, his voice shaking. "There are so many things you don't see, you don't understand. You're so impulsive, Sirius, you never think. If I had done anything to Severus last night, the Ministry would've been notified, and I would've been taken in custody. They don't think I'm a human being, they only see me as a werewolf." The tears started to come harder. "I would've been treated like an animal. Is that what you want for me, Sirius, huh? Is that what you want? I thought you loved me, Sirius, how could do something like that, when those are the consequences?"

Sirius was in state of shock. He had no idea. The thing he had been trying to prevent, he had almost proved! This was... This was… unbelievable. "Remus, I-" He said, reaching out a hand and touching his arm.

Remus shook off his hand, and snapped, "Don't touch me." 

Remus recoiled, and his eyes widened, not in shock, but in hurt. Hurt was reflected in the blue mirrors into his soul. "Do you hate me that much?" Sirius asked, his voice now small.

"No, but when you touch me, I can't seem to say no to you." Remus admitted.

"That's what I want." Sirius said softly. He wrapped his arms around Remus and pulled him up against his chest. Remus tried to fight, but to no avail. Sirius' arms were like iron, and if he didn't want you to go, you didn't. Remus eventually up and succumbed to Sirius. Sirius kissed him sweetly on the cheek, and Remus tears started flowing down his face. "I swear I had no idea." He said, his hold on his love becoming tighter. "If I'd have known, I never would've done it." He gave him a kiss on the cheek again, although this time it was lower than before. "I'm not going to lie to you, love. I don't give a damn about what happens to Snape. But if it hurts, or does anything to you, I give a damn about that. No one does anything to you as long as I'm around, you hear?" Sirius declared, and he hugged Remus even tighter, and kissed him again.

"But what can you do, love?" Remus asked. 

_At least he's calling me "love" again, _Sirius thought. "I don't know." He said, honestly, and gave him another kiss. "But, I'd do something." He kissed him again, and then replied very seriously, "I'd die for you if I had to."

Remus gasped. He turned his head and looked Sirius in the eyes and saw all the raw emotion and the seriousness that backed up what he had just said. Remus said nothing. Instead, he turned his back to the front, and the leaned back. Suddenly a yawn overtook him.

"Tired, love?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," he said. "Exhausted. I was when I came up here, and then yelling at you didn't help."

"Let's lay down." He said.

Remus was too tired to argue, and then, of course, he didn't sharing a bed with Sirius. They layed down and Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus. He could still hear Remus sniffle, he was still crying. Eventually, as he lay there in Sirius' arms, the sniffling and crying stopped. He had fallen asleep in Sirius' arms. Sirius looked lovingly at Remus, and then kissed him. "Goodnight, my love." He said.

James and Peter kept listening as the quietness had reverberated around the walls. There had been no noise from their dormitory. They looked at each other and then kept listening.

"Do you think it's safe?" Peter asked James.

"I don't know…" James said. "Remus isn't yelling anymore…"

"I just hope he let Sirius down." He said. "Remus scared me. I didn't know he was that strong."

"I didn't know either." James agreed. "And he scared me, too."

They listened for a while, and then realized that it was safe. It had been too long since they had heard anything. 

"I think we should go up." James said, and got up. Not knowing what else to do, Peter followed, and they walked up to their dormitory and listened.

"There's nothing." James said. "No noise, nothing. It is safe." He slowly opened the door… and there they were. Sirius and Remus were lying there, with Sirius arms around Remus, and Remus fast asleep. Sirius looked up at them as they walked in the room and shut the door behind them. 

"Be quiet," Sirius said. "He's sleeping."

"He must be exhausted." James commented.

"Yeah…" Sirius agreed. There was a pause before he said, "He cried himself to sleep. There was nothing I could do."

"He forgave you then?" James asked.

"Would we be lying like this if he hadn't?" 

"Good point."

There was a long pause, and then Sirius said, quietly. "I had no idea. I had no idea what could've happened until he said something. What if…" Tears were not threatening to spill from Sirius' eyes as well. "I could've lost him. All because…"

James shushed him. "It's okay. You didn't lose him, and don't you dare argue with me, Sirius Black. You have him. He's yours. You should be satisfied with that."

"I am." Sirius said.

"I'm surprised he forgave you." Peter said, finally speaking up.

"What else was he supposed to do?" Sirius said harshly, glaring at Peter. "He loves me. I love him. He can't fight me; fight us, what good would that do?"

"I just thought-" Peter began, shying away now because of Sirius' tone of voice.

"Well don't think." Sirius said harshly. 

James put a comforting hand on Peter's shoulder, and said, "Losing Remus is very touchy subject. Just don't argue with him. He has him back, and he's going to be fiercely protective of him, and of what anyone says, including us."

"You damn right." Sirius said. "He's mine, and he always will be." At that, he gave Remus another kiss.

"I'm hungry." Peter said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, me, too." James agreed. "But lunch is over, isn't it?"

"Not quite." Sirius said, checking his watch. "There's a few mintues left."

"Let's go, then," said James, and he and Peter turned for the door, but realized that Sirius hadn't moved. "Aren't you coming?" James said. "You can leave his side for a few minutes, Sirius."

Sirius looked lovingly at Remus, and said, "Yeah, and I am hungry." He slowly removed his arms from Remus, and started to get off the bed, when he heard Remus whimper. "I'll be back in a little bit, love, don't worry." Sirius said, comfortingly.

Remus opened his eyes with a confused looked in them. Sirius put a finger to his lips and shushed him. "I'll be back soon."

"Where are you going?" Remus asked worriedly.

"To the Great Hall to get something to eat." Sirius said. "Why? You don't want to come, do you?"

"Oh, no," Remus said. "I was just curious. Can you bring me back something, I'm awfully hungry."

"Sure. Of course." Sirius said, smiling sweetly. He bent down and kissed him lovingly. Remus smiled up at him, and then turned over back on his side and went to sleep again. Sirius stood there smiling down at him for a moment, and then James woke up out of his stupor. "Are you coming, Sirius?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, yes, I'm coming." With one last look at the love of his life, he followed his friends out the door, and down to the Great Hall to eat.

A/n: Long awaited, I know, and I hope you like it. Another 4,000 word chapter, as well. Oh, and I hope that the angst in this chapter was enough to satisfy anyone who thought that my fic needed more of it. I'm into angst, don't worry. There will be plenty of angst. Well, may be not plenty, but it will be there. Don't worry. 


	16. Finals and the Approach of Summer

A/n: Hopefully I'll get this chapter out sooner than the last one. (Sorry about that, btw.) Oh, well, I hope you enjoy it! R/R!

Tracy_Lou: I'm glad you liked that chapter and thought it was worth the wait. Hopefully this chapter won't take that long.

Dawniky: Wow, I had no idea that my stories were that good. I'm glad you and your sister like them. Yes, Sirius learned a very good lesson. He almost lost Remus, and that scared the hell out of him. After all, he loves him more than anything. Anyway, glad you liked it! You're adding this to your faves? Wow! Thanks so much! 

Moongirl: Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

=^.^=: Yes, that's right, never make a werewolf mad. A lesson Sirius, James, and Peter learned all too well. I will try to update as soon as possible. I know I took a lot of time, and I'm sorry about that. I sincerely hope that this one won't take that long. 

Nolwe: I'm glad you like the story. I would never let Sirius and Remus break up. I can't tell you when Remus is going to tell him, but I can tell you that it won't be in this story. He tells him in "Sirius and Remus – Death of Lily and James Azkaban". 

MK: I'm glad you like my story. Of course I'll have more Sirius/Remus moments! This wouldn't be a Sirius/Remus story if I didn't. No, the whole thing with Stacey won't make anymore sense later on. I don't explain her anymore. The story isn't about her. I would go back and try to get it to make more sense or put more of her in later in hopes of it making more sense, but, as I said, the story isn't about her, and it wouldn't make people like her anyway, no matter how interesting her character really is, so what does it matter? What's weird about her anyway? Maybe I can help you if you tell me what's weird about her character. I'm thinking about writing a story solely based on her and her character. That way maybe I can work on her a little bit more and maybe work on giving her a better reputation. But, I'm writing too many stories as it is, so not right now. Maybe later. Thank you for not telling me to take her out. I really appreciate it. I've always written what I want. I write for me, not anyone else. I didn't mean to imply that there was a girl in the relationship, sorry if I did. I know quite a few people that have cried on Chapter 12, but don't change your views on Sirius and Remus because of that! I don't mean to do that! No, don't die! I'll update soon, I promise! More Sirius/Remus fights? Um... I think I can arrange that. Thank for your reviews. I'm glad you like my story. I didn't explain why Sirius loves Remus? Huh… that's funny. I could've sworn… I may just do that. That's not a bad idea.

EYENMCDEYE: Just out of curiosity… If you would be so kind, could you tell me why people think Stacey is a Mary Sue? I'm only curious. Oh, and fyi, people because they say she's perfect. (Which is totally not true, but, hey, everyone's entitled to their own opinion.) But, hey, that's why. Thank you for your review. I am so glad you like my story.

Ronda-Silverpaw: Thank you! I'm glad you like my story so much!

JVanilly: Thank you! I just couldn't help it; I had to write that part. I was waiting for ever to do that. I had way too much fun. I loved it. Thank you so much. I understand what you meant about Stacey. Thank you. I haven't really gotten too much of her school stuff, so I only gave an overview of how she does at school. (I have already planned to make her do bad on the Potions Final.) And I can't really get into her personality much because people hate her, so I dropped her character to a very minor character. I'm starting to think more and more that it's a good idea to write a story entirely about her so I can develop her character, and plus I've had a request for that anyway… *sighs* Oh, well. Anyway, I think that regardless of whether she can control it or not, something's just aren't good, like being psychic and being in love with Voldemort. Oh, well, anyway… Thank you for your reply and your information about Stacey and for liking my story. I really appreciate it. Thank you. 

Spirited-Away: Well, I'm glad you like my story so much, and I'm glad you're reading it! Thank you for the compliments! Thank you so much!

LoveToDanceLiveToSing: Thank you! I'm glad you think I'm one of the best authors on here. I really appreciate it. I will try to update as soon as possible. Thank you again.

Chapter 16

Before they knew it, Finals were soon upon them, and the Marauders spent every night studying for the dreaded tests. Usually, James studied with Lily, Peter studied with Stacey, and Sirius and Remus studied together (although they usually didn't get much studying done.)

"We're never going to get any studying done." Remus would say after Sirius had kissed him.

All Sirius would say was, "I know," and then kiss him again. 

Remus would eventually make him stop kissing him and get to studying or he would threaten him with going to Sirius' bed and studying on there or making him study alone and Sirius would stop and get some studying done.

One day when Remus and Sirius were studying together, Sirius kissed him as he usually does, and Remus didn't fight or scold him or anything. He simply kissed him back, and then laid his head on Sirius' shoulder. "I'm still mad at you, you know." He said, referring to the "incident" with Snape.

Sirius smiled. "Then why are you lying here with him, kissing me?" He asked.

"Because I love you." Remus said. "I can't resist you when you start talking sweet like that."

"You called it 'sweet-talking' that day." Sirius said. "Which is an insult."

Remus smiled slightly, and said, "I know, but I was upset at you, and you do have a tendency to 'sweet-talk' your way out of things."

Sirius smiled and chuckled. "Yes, well, how can I help that I'm gifted with the gift of talk, and of course, brains, and oh, who could forget my looks." 

Remus smiled and laughed. "Oh, yes, who could forget those ravishing good looks of yours," giving him a kiss after he said it. 

Sirius smiled ravishingly back at him and said, "No one," and gave kissed him back afterwards.

Remus broke the kiss saying, "We really need study. _I_ really need to study. I'm going to fail Potions if you don't help me!"

"You're not going to fail." Sirius reassured him. "I won't let you. Understand?" Remus nodded. "Alright then," said Sirius. "Now, where were we?"

"'Where were we?'" Remus repeated. "Or 'where do we need to be?'"

"Point taken." Sirius said, kissing him. After the kiss, Sirius took a deep breath and said, "Ok, now where do we need to be?" Remus just shook his head at him, and Sirius continued by saying, "What are you confused about?" 

"Everything." Remus said.

Sirius hung his head, and then looked at him and said, "You can't be confused about everything!"

"I am!" Remus said. "I just don't understand Potions."

"If you didn't understand them, you wouldn't be in the N.E.W.T.'s Potions class, now would you?"

Remus was going to retort, but realized that Sirius was right. "I still don't understand…"

"Well, here, let me start with…" And Sirius started to try to go over anything that he thought might be on the test.

 Stacey and Peter had studied with James and Lily, and when James and Peter came in to go to sleep that night, Sirius and Remus were not studying. Remus was lying on back on the bed, and Sirius was leaning over him, and they were smiling dreamily at each other. James and Peter just stared at them, and then James said, "You know I thought you two were supposed to be studying."

"We were." Sirius said, as he kissed Remus.

"Yeah," Remus agreed, his arms around Sirius. "I get it now," He said then they kissed again.

"I think you just said that so you could snog your boyfriend." James said which caused a stifled laugh from Peter.

Remus glared at him. "That's not true, James Potter, and you know it."

"Sounds more like Sirius." Peter said, still trying not to laugh.

James nodded and said, "You know, I agree with you."

Sirius just laughed and said, "Yep, that's me." 

Everyone in the room laughed, and then Sirius and Remus kissed again.

"Give it a rest, guys." Peter said as he walked to his bed to get dressed. 

"Never." Sirius said charmingly as Remus giggled, and they kissed yet again.

"I agree with Peter." James said.

Remus and Sirius just sighed, and Remus said, "Get out and get ready for bed, ok?"

"But I'm in bed." Sirius said.

Remus glared playfully at him and then said, "You know what I mean."

Sirius sighed. "Very well," He said, getting out of bed and getting in his PJ's, and Remus did the same, closing the covers to his four-poster of course so no one could see him. When he was finished, Sirius opened up the covers just enough to get in then closed them again. "Ready?" He said.

"You act like we're going to do something." Remus said.

"You mean we're not?" Sirius asked innocently (if that's possible).

Remus giggled, blushing furiously. Sirius pulled him in and kissed him passionately. "You're so cute when you blush you know that?" which only caused Remus to blush more. Sirius just smiled loving at him, and kissed him again.

"Hey, you two, go to sleep!" James yelled. "I can hear you, and you're keeping me up! Go to sleep!"

"Ah, don't get your panties all in a wad, Jamie-boy!" Sirius hollered at him. 

"'Jaime-boy'?" James exclaimed. "You're paying for that one in the morning, Black!"

"Just try it!"

"I will!"

"Shut up, will ya!" Peter interrupted. "You're all keeping me up, so you all go to sleep!"

"Shut up, Petey!" Sirius yelled at him. 

"Come on, guys," Remus said, his kind voice breaking the tension and excitement of the yelling. "Let's go to bed."

"Alright, love, you win." Sirius said, as he Remus lay down together. Everyone knew that the only person Sirius would listen to if there was a fight was Remus. No one else could get him to back down but him. It's always been that way. Actually, Remus could get James to back down too. Remus kind ways brought a compliment to James and Sirius' rough and reckless ones. But James didn't always listen Remus. Sirius, no matter what, always had for some strange reason. Who knows why? That's just the way things were? If Sirius was doing something and Remus said stop, he would. It's like… He never wanted to make him mad or something, even before they fell in love. Oh, well, stranger things have happened, I guess…

The next week they had all of their finals. Remus' Potion final went better than expected. He passed, which is a good thing. It's better than failing. Over all their finals went fairly well, of course, with Peter just barely scraping by, James and Sirius doing good in just about everything, and Remus doing exceptional in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and either good or okay on everything else. 

Then the close the year, which meant only one thing: Summer Vacation. For some people, it meant a break from school and a chance to see their families, and planning's to meet up with their friends during the summer, and excitement. But for the Marauder's it was a mixture of things. For Sirius, James, and Peter, sure, they did plan to meet up, they always did, but it also meant that they had to leave Remus behind at him parents' house and not seeing him until school started again. For Remus it meant being alone in his parents' house and not seeing anyone, except occasionally his parents, but he never saw them much. Not since he was bitten… But the big thing was for Sirius and Remus: It meant that they would not be able to see each other or anything until school started. No kissing, no embracing, sleeping alone… It was a haunting thought to them. Sirius and Remus could barely let go of each other or stop staring at each other. They were missing each other already and they hadn't left Hogwarts yet!

The night before they were to leave Hogwarts, Remus was up in the dormitory packing. (Who knows how he got away from Sirius for any length of time.) He heard the door open and close, but didn't respond until he heard who had come in. "Hey, gorgeous," said the person.

Remus smiled brightly and turned his head so he could look at him. "Hey, Sirius."

"Packing?" Sirius asked, walking toward him. 

"Yeah," Remus said. "I have to. We leave tomorrow."

"Need you remind me?" Sirius said. Remus only smiled, and then took his eyes off Sirius, and went back to packing. It was then that Remus felt two strong arms grab him around his waist from behind, and Sirius laid his head on Remus shoulder. "Do you have any idea how much I'm going to miss you?" He asked.

Remus leaned his head back on Sirius and sighed. "Probably just as much as I'm going to miss you." He said, putting his arms on Sirius's. "I love the way it feels to be loved and to have friends and not to be shunned." He said. "I'm going to hate it at home. I always have. But even more this year." It went unsaid between them the reason why.

"I know." Sirius said, kissing him. "I'll miss you so much. I've gotten so used to sleeping with you and holding you during the night. I don't know how I'm going to be able to go through the night without you."

Remus smiled sadly. "I know. I don't know how either."

Sirius kissed him again, and then stood up straight. (He had to slouch to get his head on Remus' shoulder. Remus is shorter than him.) Remus leaned back into him, both dreading tomorrow. "I'm going to miss you so much." Sirius said again. "Not being able to kiss you, love you, touch you, or anything. How will I survive?"

"With the knowledge that you get me back as soon as school starts next year?" Remus suggested.

Sirius smiled with a devilish look in his eyes. "I suppose." He said. "Just trust that you won't get any sleep once I see you again."

Remus gasped and blushed. "You can't keep me all night!" 

Sirius just kept smiling with that look in his eyes. "Want a bet?"

Remus gasped again, blushing more than ever. He tried to get out of Sirius' enfolding arms, away from "that look" but Sirius' arms were like iron. Remus wasn't going anywhere. "Trying to run away?" Sirius said, his deep cascading over Remus. Remus stopped struggling and looked up into Sirius' eyes, seeing the love and desire there. They kissed, and Sirius said, "Why don't we both get packed? We can have our fun later." Remus obliged as Sirius left him, still blushing absolutely furiously, seeing "that smile" on Sirius' face. _The man's hopeless, _Remus thought. _But, that's one of the reasons why I love him… _

They got packed, got ready for bed (it was after dinner already) and then got into Remus' bed. Sirius looked at Remus longingly. He kissed him passionately, and kissed like that, with their hands running along each other bodies, savoring the feel of each other before they were forced to part. James and Peter came sometime during that, but Remus and Sirius were so "preoccupied" that they never noticed. They were so into each other, I suppose. Which is entirely possible. 

When they looked back on the next morning, Sirius and Remus would wonder how they ever kept their relationship a secret. They stood way too close together, refused to lift their eyes from the others, and it was quite obvious that they were very much in love, and were going to miss being with one another during the summer holidays. Remus was a werewolf, and never joined them. During the train ride back to Kings Cross, they snogged the whole way, with James and Peter trying to ignore them, but it was kind of hard. 

When they fateful train ride finally ended, they all got up to leave. Sirius stood up, with Remus' hands in his, and stared at him, giving him a hint that he wasn't to leave yet. Remus met with Sirius' eyes that love, longing, desire, and simple inevitableness of what was to come reflected in them. Sirius took him in his arms, and Remus wrapped his arms around him. It was just not fair… Neither one of them understood, or would ever understand, why such a great thing like love, and simply being in love could just last forever, and why that they had to be separated simply because, although they hated to admit it, Remus needed certain treatments a certain time of the month, and without the special treatments, he just wasn't safe. But it still didn't excuse the fact that they were in love, and were going to miss each other more than words could ever say. They gave each other one last kiss, and then proceeded to get off the train. 

At first, they didn't see any of their parents there, and Remus and Sirius were silently hoping that their parents would be late so they could spend some more time together, even if it was only staring into each other's eyes. Sirius' were not there. Unfortunately, Remus' were. As Remus left, he said good bye to his friends, and the love of his life. The tone in his Sirius' voice as he said good bye clearly reflected the sadness he felt seeing his love leaving him, and knowing he wouldn't see him for two months.

This was going to be the worst summer they had ever had…

A/n: Sorry if that was just too sad and sweet and sickening and all, but, hey, I write what I write. And I love what I write. I'm only trying to reflect the sadness they feel and not being able to see each or anything until school started again. After all, they are in love, and have gotten used to by each others side day and night, and being away from each other for 2 months is not going to be a pleasant experience. Oh, well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! R/R!


	17. Summer Vacation

A/n: Hey! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Going to be pretty… sad and pitiful. But, I hope you like it. Enjoy!

Nolwe the Lady Dragon: Thank you! I'm glad you like it! Uh, the next story, "Sirius and Remus – Death of Lily and James/Azkaban" and the one after that, "Sirius and Remus – Modern Era" are already been written and posted. If you go to my bio, you can get links for them and read them if you want. Nvm, I just read your review for one of my other ones, nvm. You found 'em… 

Elrenia daughter of Elrohir: I'm glad you like it, and think it's not too sweet. I don't think so, but I know some people do. Don't feel depressed! Thank you!

Dawniky: I'm so glad you like! Thank you! Yes, it is hard. You – nevermind, can't spoil the chapter. 

Tracy_lou: Thank you! I will certainly try to. 

Moongirl: I'm glad you like it! I will try to update sooner than I have been. 

LoveToDanceLiveToSing: I'm glad you like it! You'll find out later what they are going to do. Well, she's going to be in it a little bit, but not much more. I've lessened her character greatly in this story because people were complaining about her being a Mary Sue. She's in the next one, though. (Sirius and Remus – Death of Lily and James/Azkaban) And I'm not sure about the last one. (Sirius and Remus – Modern Era). Haven't really decided since I've lessened her character. I know she will be a little bit, but I'm not sure how much. Not at a lot, I'm sure. I plan on writing a fanfic based on her later, once I don't have so many stories going at once, to work on her character, and I have had requests for it, as well.

Spirited-Away: It's okay. I'm glad you like it!

EYENMCDEYE: My thoughts exactly. I don't understand it. It's not how much she's in it now, its how much she was. I mean, I know I made her seem kind of perfect, but I meant to do that. I mean, seem perfect on the outside, but be the total opposite on the inside. I mean, she's in love with Voldemort and she's psychic. (Some may think it's a good thing to be psychic, but you really don't want to know what some people think about you.) How many more faults do you need? Thank you! I will!

JVanilly: Aw, thank you so much! I really appreciate! No, I thank all of you for reading this! I love emotions and romance, so that's what I write. I so glad that you like my story so much! I really appreciate that my story made you like SB/RL. I don't write to change people's opinions on anyone, I only write because I enjoy it. Thank you again so much!

Chapter 17

I suppose we could say that Sirius' summer went fairly well, except for the fact, of course, the Remus was not with him. Other than that, it went good. James, Peter, and Sirius, once they got together, did the homework that they had (it was much easier together) and then had fun. They drove James' parents crazy. (Sirius' parents had insisted that all 3 boys got to the Potter's house, and not bother them.) But it was all in good fun, and they knew it.

One thing though, is that James and Peter got sick and tired of Sirius when it came to Remus. Sirius and Remus wrote love letters back and forth all summer, and they were tired of all the sappy, romantic stuff that Sirius would write. Oh, and also, they got sick of the fact that Sirius wrote Remus _every single day_. Never did he once miss a day to write the love of his life, and after a month of it, they were sincerely getting tired of it.

Sirius missed Remus so much. He never failed to write him. He counted down the days till when he could be holding Remus in his arms again. He and Remus poured out their emotions for each other in the letters they wrote daily.

_Dear Remus, _

_How are you doing? Not to bad, I hope. I'm doing fine. Except for the fact that you're not with me, of course. That would make everything _so _much better. But, sadly, you're not, and I'm counting down the days until you're back in my arms again. I miss you so much._

_Anyway, James and Peter and I have agreed to get together in July. My parents are insisting that we go over to James' parents' house. Not sure why, but, hey, who's complaining?_

_Is any of the homework particularly hard? (Except for the Potions homework, I know you're having trouble with that.) I know you've done it already. I know you too well.  James, Peter, and I all agreed to wait until we got together before we did it. It'll make things easier. _

_I really wish that you could meet up with us. I miss you terribly, love, and I want to be with you again. It's killing me not to be here with you, and not to fall asleep with you every night. I'm actually having trouble sleeping without you with me. _

_I hope your summer is not going too bad, and that your parents are treating somewhat well. _

_Love,_

_      Sirius_

_Dear Remus, _

_Hey, love! How are you! I hope you're not doing to bad, I'd hate to hear it. Again, I'm doing alright, but would be doing much better if here with me._

_James and Peter and I got to James' house today. We did our homework, and then played a little Quidditch when we finished. We had so much fun today. I really wish you could be here. You'd have fun, too, I know it. _

_We're already driving Mr. and Mrs. Potter crazy, and we've only been here for one day! (Doesn't surprise anyone, does it?) But they love us anyway, and the know it. They just roll their eyes at mostly. I think they learned never to get James and I together. We're horrible… But that's one of the reasons why you and Lily love us so much, right?_

_Oh, and hey, before I forget, James was made Head Boy! Can you believe that? James! Of all people! None of us could believe it. I think Peter almost fainted… I know I almost did. What on earth was Dumbledore thinking, making James Head Boy? Oh, and I don't know if Lily told you or not, but she's Head Girl, but I know that doesn't surprise anyone._

_Hope you're doing well, love, and I can't wait to see you again._

_Love,_

_      Sirius_

_P.S. You're absolutely right! "Boyfriend" just doesn't apply to me. I'm glad James likes being called that, but I really don't. Never have. Yes, from on, I'd love to be considered your lover. It fits much better…Even if we've never made love. Anyway... Love you! Miss you!_

_Dear Remus, _

_The countdown's on! I'm dispensing with the formalities this time. I can't think of anything besides seeing you again! James and Peter are seriously sick of me now. All I talk about is you. I'm not sorry though. I'm in love with you, and I'm not going to hide it from them. _

_Oh, I miss you so much. You'd better get a lot of sleep the next couple days, because you're not going to get much at all once I'm with you again, I can promise you that. Oh, and stop blushing, cause I know you are. I'm not there to see how cute you are when you blush, so don't you blush. _

_Anyway, James and Peter are making gagging noises at me right now. I told James that he had no right to do that because Lily would love it if he wrote (or said) this kind of stuff to her, and that shut him up. I told Peter that I'd pound him into the ground if he continued, and that shut him up. You think they're the only getting sick here? I am, too! I have to hear the comments all the time, and it's driving me crazy. I know they mean well, but come on… _

_Anyway, I hope you're well, and I miss you terribly, and can't wait to see you again! I love you so much._

_Love,_

_      Sirius_

Remus loved the letters that Sirius sent him. He missed him so much. He did not like living with his parents. They… They were just plain scared of him. Every time they saw him, even though they smiled, fear was reflected back in their eyes. Not hatred, fear. It hurt. He knew that they loved him, he was their son after all, but they were so afraid that one night on the full moon he would break free of his cage (which wasn't possible, he was sure) and tear them into pieces in their summer. He had long since stopped crying about it. Sirius understood, though, and that helped. Sirius always understood. Though it still pained him to think that his friends and his boyfriend – how he hated that name, it just didn't apply to their relationship or to Sirius, he (and he was sure that Sirius did as well) much preferred lover, but they hadn't done more than kiss, but they were in love – how they could accept him and not show fear in their eyes whenever they look at him, but his own parents couldn't. How they people that had given him life could not accept him, but 3 kids, who were nearing 12, could. It didn't make sense…

Remus threw the thoughts from his mind, like he always did. Oh, how he wished Sirius was here…   
  


_Dear Sirius, _

_Hey! No, I'm not doing too bad, but I'd much rather have you with me. Glad to hear you're doing well._

_I hope you and James and Peter have fun without me, and no, the homework's not that hard. Potions is pretty tough for me, but as for the others, as long as you pay attention to detail and stuff, you should be fine. _

_Of course your parents don't want the 3 of you there! They know better!  _

_I wish I could, love, but you know I can't. I miss you, too. So much. It's killing me, too. I'm having trouble sleeping, too. I miss you so much, love…_

_No, my parents aren't treating me too bad, they never do. I can't wait to see you again._

_Love,_

_      Remus_

_Dear Sirius, _

_Hi, love, and no, I'm not doing too bad. This letter isn't going to be very long, I'm so tried. The full moon was just a couple days ago, and I'm going to go back to sleep before dinner. _

_Glad to hear that you and James and Peter are having fun.  I wish I could be there, too, love. I'd much rather be there with you and our friends. I'd be having a much better, time, I assure you. But don't worry, I'm fine. Just would rather be with you, that's all._

_Ha! Well, they should've known better. They're learning now, aren't they? Sounds like me. I roll my eyes at you all the time. Yes, sadly, that is one of the reasons we love you two so much. Why? It's a mystery, I suppose._

_Wait… You're kidding me! James! Head boy! Dear Merlin! I didn't think that was possible! What _was _Dumbledore thinking? James? Head Boy? Those words shouldn't even be in the same sentence, let alone reality! Yes, Lily owled me, and no, she doesn't surprise me one bit; we knew that was going to happen, but James? Anyway, tell James Congratulations for me, and that I think Dumbledore is seriously mistaken in letting him be Head Boy, and to shut up (good naturedly, of course) when he starts smarting off. _

_I'm dong well, and I can't wait to see you as well. Miss you._

_Love,_

_      Remus_

_P.S. Much longer than I thought, and I'm worn out now, but the "shock" shocked me to much, and now am going to bed! Love you!_

_Dear Sirius, _

_Hey! I'm not thinking about much besides you either. Only a few days, can you believe? I can't wait! I miss you so much! I don't really having anyone to talk to, so I can't say that I've talked about you much. My parents are real sociable with me…_

_I miss you so much, and really want to hurt you for that remark. You're horrible, Sirius Black, do you know that? Absolutely horrible. Yes, I am blushing, and do anything about it, and you very well know that, you git._

_Tell James and Peter for me that I absolutely agree with you, and that they need to shut up. They have no respect do they? No respect at all for two lovers that can't see each for 2 months! Oh, and yes, Lily would love it if James was more romantic._

_I miss you terribly as well, love, and can't wait to see you again at Platform 9 ¾. Love you._

_Love,_

_      Remus_

_ P.S. Yes, I am very glad that you can't reply to this letter, because I won't get before I see you again and you know it. Again, love you, and miss you, and can't wait to see you again._

Remus and Sirius really did count down until they could see each other again. They also sincerely hoped that they would not have to repeat these past few months, ever. As they went to sleep the night before they were to leave for Kings' Cross all they could think was, _I can't wait! _

A/n: Well, I hope you liked that! I'm so glad that I wrote this so fast! (It's 1 AM, btw.) You should be so proud of me! (Don't expect this very often. I promise nothing, and you should know that.) Anyway, not much commentary/story line, I know, but I hope you liked the letters. Oh, and in case you didn't figure it out, Remus' letters were replies to Sirius'. I hope you enjoyed! R/R! 

A/n2: I will try to post this as soon as possible. FF.net is down right now, and I can't post it. Whenever it is up and running (which will probably be sometimes tomorrow, Sunday) I will post immediately. Sorry that you have to wait longer. I hope you enjoyed my chapter. R/R! 


	18. Back to Hogwarts

A/n: Well, ff.net is down right now, and I just finished Chapter 17, so I think I'll just go on to Chapter 18 and post Chapter 17 tomorrow when ff.net is up and running. Oh, and btw, this chapter will probably be the closest to NC-17 any of my stories will get. I hope you enjoy… 

Dawniky: Actually, James did see Lily. I didn't know how to put it in there, so I didn't. Plus, even if didn't, he would still not pine for her and stuff like that. Uh, Lily already has hit him. Chapter 12, remember? After the "confession"? Thank you! 

Tracy_lou: I'm so glad you like it! Thank you! 

Nolwe the Lady Dragon: Thank you! Ha, yeah, "sexy marauder", ain't it the truth. I'll try! Thanks! 

Spirited-Away: Thank you! I know! Thanks! I will!

LoveToDanceLiveToSing: I'm not quite sure if I'm going to write the summer, although I probably will just to put a few things in that I can't in "Sirius and Remus – Death of LJ/Azkaban", because the beginnings already written and posted on that one. * sighs * Oh, well. Thank you! I'll try!

MK: lol, you're funny! It's ok if you don't remember why you thought Stacey was weird. I was only wondering. Lol again! Thank you!

Arkister: Thanks, I'll try. 

DavidsGurlie14: Thank you! And yes, I understand, those things can happen…

JLarinda: Thanks! I know! You should see some of older writing, only from a few years back… It's really not that good at all… 

Yuki Bombay: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! 

Chapter 18

Remus and Sirius were so anxious to go back to Hogwarts. Not simply because it was Hogwarts and they were always excited to go back to Hogwarts, but because they could finally be together again after 2 months of being apart. It was a wonderful thought. They could barely contain their excitement as they neared Kings Cross Station. When they got there, they waited until the other got there. When they finally saw each other, all they wanted to do was just take each other in their arms and kiss the night away. Which, of course, they planned on doing, but later on when they were not in the middle a public train station. 

"Come on, guys," James said, seeing the looks on Remus and Sirius' faces. "Let's go and get a compartment."

"Alright." Sirius and Remus said in unison, not arguing one bit. They got their trunks situated and then found an empty compartment. The moment they got inside with the doors closed behind them, they took each other in their arms, and kissed each other passionately. "Oh, I missed you so much." Sirius said as he held Remus tightly in his arms. 

"I missed you, too," Remus said. 

"I never want to be away from you again." Sirius said lovingly and desperately. 

"Me neither." Remus agreed, and they just stood there, basking in the fact that they were finally together. Sirius and Remus sat down together simply smiling at each other. They had missed each other so much. 

They just sat there, kissing, enjoying how it felt to be with each other again. But their happiness was cut off as Lily burst in the door, looking quite severe. "Remus," she said commandingly. "Come on. I let you off on the way back last time because I knew that you and Sirius were going to miss each other, so I made the excuse that you weren't feeling well. But you can't get out of it this time. I won't let you. You have responsibilities, let's go." 

Remus looked Sirius with a sad look in his eyes. He didn't want to leave him. He had just gotten back to him, and he didn't want to leave him. But, Sirius smiled softly, and said, "Go ahead. I already told you that you won't get any sleep tonight." 

Remus blushed and said, "Alright," and they shared a kiss, and then Remus got up and went to Lily. But, Lily wasn't done yet.

"That goes for you, too, James." She said, eyeing her boyfriend severely. "You're Head Boy and that entails responsibilities, so you have to go. It's our job, not just my job. We have to do it together. You have responsibilities, so let's go." 

James just sighed, and said, "Alright. You're right, of course, dear. You're always right." 

Lily smiled. "Good." And then her severe manner dropped. "Oh, and when we get back to Hogwarts, we get to see our new rooms."

James put on a devilish smile. "Oh, yeah, that's right. We get our own rooms." Then he eyed her and said, "Separate, of course. Such a shame, that." Everyone in the room, smiled, and Lily blushed a little, and Sirius and Remus shared a loving look. At least they shared the same dormitory. Of course, that was because of the fact that they were both guys, but that's beside the point.

Peter held up his hands, obviously impassioned about something. "Woah, woah, woah, wait!" He cried. "You mean to tell me that you're leaving me alone with the 'love birds'?" He said, pointing to Sirius and Remus who blushed heavily at his comments.

James looked around for a second, and then said, "Er… yeah." 

"You can't do that to me, James!" Peter cried, obviously distressed at being left alone in the same room with Sirius and Remus. And, really, after all, who could blame him?

"I can, and I will." James said, and then gave a little wave and a smile, and said, "Have fun!" Lily and Remus smiling as they left the room, Remus still blushing, and Sirius smiling, still blushing as well, Peter, with his mouth hanging open, clearly distressed. Just then, Stacey walked in the room.

"Hi." She said. "Since Lily is staying with the Prefects, I've decided to come sit with you. I'd rather sit with you." Peter and Sirius just smiled, more than happy to have her sitting with them. They talked the way back about their summer, and such things, and Sirius told her about their "conversation" just shortly before, and Stacey laughed. 

"Who can blame him?" She said. "I know what you two are like. I know what love is." Her eyes took on different look as she said that. "Of course he wouldn't want to be alone in the same room with you two. He's probably been woken up before." They both nodded.

Sirius said, "Oh, he's been woken up plenty of times, and I can promise-"- and looked at Peter as he said this -"and this is the truth I promise you – you better learn to sleep more soundly and not get woke up, because we've been together for almost a year, and I know for a fact that we will be up late many, many, many times in the upcoming year. I'm not waiting much longer." At the end, a devilish smile crossed Sirius' face, and they _both_ knew what _he_ was thinking about. 

Peter dropped his mouth in shock again, and Stacey just covered her mouth, blushing, and stifling a laugh. But, she said, "Sirius, what if Remus wants to wait?"

Sirius, who had been looking at Peter, switched his gaze sharply to Stacey's. Ever since he had found out that she was psychic, he had respected her talent, and knew her intuition came in handy, and to never ignore her, or what she says. She can't always control her powers some times, and even when she could, she had sharp intuition. "What do you mean?"

"What if Remus, your _lover_, wants to wait?" Stacey asked again, accentuating the word "lover".

_She's good,_ Sirius said, thinking about her "lover remark. She hadn't been told and yet she knew. She _was _sharp. "I'll wait." His joking, good-natured, fun-loving façade had been dropped. This was not something to be joking around about. "I will never, _ever_ force my lover to do anything he does not want to. I am sincerely, madly, in love with him, and I will wait as long as he will." Then he smiled. "But that doesn't mean I can't want to, and _try_ to convince him." The smile faded again, and he said. "But I will never, _would _never force Remus to do _anything_." A small smile crossed his face. "I love him too much." 

An approving smile crossed Stacey's features. _She's too mature for her own good sometimes_, Sirius thought. Her abilities had forced her to grow up way too fast than she should've had too. Not to mention the fact that she had fallen in love – seriously fallen in love, like forever kind of love – at around 12 or 13 years old, and for many, many years, she couldn't control her powers, and sometimes… You just don't want to know what people think about you, or think period.

They spent the rest of the way back talking, laughing, and discussing the upcoming years Quidditch season. Both Sirius and Stacey were on the Quidditch team, and couldn't wait for Quidditch practice to start. While they were discussing Quidditch, Peter asked, "Stacey, are your psychic powers the reason you're so good at Quidditch?" It was an honest question. I mean, if she could tell what people were going to do before they do it, then that would give her a great advantage. 

Stacey smiled. "No," she said. "Actually, you'd be surprised how little people think when they have natural talent, which most on the Quidditch teams. People like James, Sirius, and… Malfoy… have natural instinct and hardly think at all. They just do what comes naturally to them." She chuckled. "However, I can't help it if someone yells out 'LEFT!!!!!!' in their minds at the top of their lungs." That brought from the guys in the compartment with her. 

The time to Hogwarts passed quickly and they where there sooner then than knew it. Peter, Stacey, and Sirius filed out the compartment and found James, Lily, and Remus. Of course, Sirius made sure that he was next to (and close to) Remus at all times. 

The feast was magnificent. James and Lily sat next to each other, and Sirius and Remus sat next to each other. (Both to be expected, of course.) They sat across from each other, and Stacey sat next to Lily, and Peter sat across from Stacey next to Remus. They ate their hearts, and then went to their dormitories. After a while, James and Lily excused themselves, and went to go find their dormitories. (Although everyone doubted that they'd stay apart for very long.) Everyone else felt that that was their cue. Stacey went up to her dormitory, and the boys went up to theirs. They all got dressed and went to bed. (Or at least got _in _bed, and of course Sirius and Remus got in the same bed, that's a given.)

Sirius looked at Remus loving, pulled him to close to him, and give him a passionate kiss that showed just how much he really missed him.

"Sirius…" Remus whispered after the kiss.

Running a hand through Remus' hair, Sirius said, "Do you have any idea how much I've missed you? Missed this?"

"Yeah, I think I have a pretty good idea." Remus said.

"I never want to be separated from you again. I don't think I'd survive!" Sirius exclaimed. 

"Sirius," Remus said, putting his arms around him. "We're graduating this year! We don't ever have to be apart again."

Sirius smiled sadly. "But, due to certain… circumstances… I don't think we'll be able to actually live together. Of course, that doesn't mean that I can't spend every possible moment with you, even if my actual 'home' is somewhere else."

Remus laughed. "That works, I guess..."

Sirius smiled. "Now, enough talking." He pushed Remus on the bed, and kissed him passionately again. Sirius ran his hands down Remus' side as he kissed him, basking in the feel of his lover with him once again. Sirius moved his kisses from Remus' mouth down to his throat, running his lips along Remus' skin until he got there. Remus moaned in pleasure. Sirius smiled triumphantly. Sirius ran his hands to the front of Remus shirt, and slowly unbuttoned a button. The moment he did so, Remus' body tensed.

"Sirius, don't." He said quietly, sitting up against the headboard. 

Sirius got close to Remus, not letting him get away from him. "Why not?" Sirius said, unbuttoning another button, and running his hands down the front of Remus' pants. 

Remus gasped in pleasure, and it was very obvious that he had enjoyed the touch. (Of course, why wouldn't he?) He tired to resist the urge to moan. "I have my reasons."

"What are they?" Sirius asked, kissing his neckline passionately again, drawing a loosening of his body and a moan of pleasure from his lover, as Remus' hands griped Sirius tightly. 

"Just trust me, I have them, and they're good reasons." Remus said.

"Remus," Sirius said, his voice becoming harsh with passion, "I have been away from you for 2 months. We've been together for almost a year now." Looking deeply into eyes, what he wanted to do with Remus showing clearly within in them, saying, "I'm not waiting much longer." Remus' breathing started to become faster as this knowledge became evident. Sirius got closer to Remus, and ran his lips down Remus' neck, and kissed him passionately. 

"Sirius, please, I have good reasons, believe me." Remus said, trying to cool his passion and desire for the very desirable young man in front of him. 

"What are they?" Sirius asked again. "Tell me."

"I can't." Remus said simply. 

"Why not?" Sirius cried, his voice rising. 

"Because!" Remus said, just not able to tell him….

"Whatever." Sirius said, obviously getting mad, as he turned over on his side, turned away from Remus.

Remus slid down behind Sirius, and rubbed his arm. "Sirius…" he whispered.

Sirius turned over on his back. "I don't understand…" He said.

"I know." Remus said. "But, I love you, you know that. I would only stop you if I had a good reason."

"And I want to know what they are." Sirius said.

"I can't tell you." Remus said.

"You can't or you won't?" Sirius asked.

"Both." Remus replied honestly. "Please, Sirius trust me on this."

"Are you not ready yet? Is that it?" He asked, striving to understand his lover's reasons.

"One of them, yes." Remus admitted. "Please, it's the truth."

"But you want to, I know you do." Sirius said. With that, he flipped Remus onto his back, and kissed him passionately. He lowered himself onto Remus so he could feel his hardness.

Remus, now gasping, and breathing heavily, said, "Yes, I do. I'm not going to you. But there are more important things than just wanting, you know."

Sirius sighed, he was right. Of course he was right. Sirius kissed him again, this time running his hands along Remus' body, underneath, literally feeling every inch of his lover's body. From down the side of Remus' body to down the front of his now tight pajamas.

As far as Sirius was concerned, Remus belonged to him, and as soon as Remus gave himself to him, than it would be final. Sirius was a pureblood after all and an aristocratic one at that, and much of his family though this way, and so do many purebloods… 

Sirius enjoyed feeling Remus literally shake with desire beneath him. It only made Sirius want him more. If only Remus would give up trying to stop himself. Remus was so shy and reserved it was insane. Sirius knew that with time, Remus would tell him and then he would give himself to him finally, and then all this would be over. Hopefully that that would be sooner rather than later, if Sirius had his way. 

After a while of intense snogging, Sirius laid down on his back, taking Remus with him. Remus blushed, and slowly slid off of Sirius, which Sirius was very reluctant to let him do. Remus cuddled into Sirius, as he had his protective arms around, and they feel into a deep, peaceful slumber. 

A/n: If you understand that Sirius would usually never, under any circumstances stop a make-out session, you will realize him turning his back on Remus really meant something. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. I will post this tomorrow morning hopefully, but most likely sometime tomorrow afternoon. R/R! 


	19. Snape and Dumbledore

A/n: Well, hope you enjoy! There is Sirius and Remus in this chapter. This chapter picks up from where the last one left off, which would be the next morning. Then it skips some time and continues on. I hope you enjoy. R/R! I'm also being a bit more… graphic and descriptive (which I already am too much according to some people, and I enjoy that)… with certain scenes, so I hope you enjoy. I might and edit the other two stories in this series to make them more… descriptive later. (Not NC-17, of course.)

Dawniky: Well, as for Remus' reasons, I'm not going to tell you if guessed right or not. But, one has already been said as a reason, and the other has been said but not as a reason, but it is one, and is weighing on Remus' mind because… Sorry can't tell you that. Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!

Yuki Bombay: I'm glad you like! Thank you! 

Davey-boy: I'm not telling. Maybe I should, because you won't find out in this story… Nah… If you want to know, you'll have to read "Sirius and Remus – The Death of LJ/Azkaban". I will! Thanks!

Spirited-Away: Thanks! Aw, I hope you feel better. I hate the flu. I always excuse people's spelling/grammar mistakes unless they're pretty bad, which yours isn't. I will! Thanks!

LoveToDanceLiveToSing: Well, I hate to tell you that you won't find out in this story. Like I said to Dawniky above, both reasons have been said before, one as a reason, one as not. And like I said to Davey-boy, you'll have to read "Sirius and Remus – Death of LJ/Azkaban" to find out.

Chapter 19

The next morning, Remus woke up next to Sirius, with Sirius' protective arms still around him. Remus smiled softly at his sleeping lover next to him. Remus watched as Sirius' bare chest (Sirius almost always slept with his shirt off) rise and fall as he slept. Sirius was just so good-looking it was almost unbelievable sometimes. Remus had thought many, many times that it should be illegal to be as sexy as Sirius Black was, and he was sure quite a few girls agreed with him.

Tempted, Remus reached out one of his hands, and started to run it slowly down every inch of Sirius' well-defined chest. Sirius stared to stir, and then Sirius' hand reached up and grabbed Remus'. Sirius slowly opened his eyes, and looked into Remus' eyes started hazel eyes with his sleepy, startling blue ones. 

"Sorry if I woke you." Remus said, wide-eyed and apologetic. 

Sirius gave Remus a small smile. "Don't worry about it, love." He said. "You should know that I wouldn't mind being woken up by you, especially like that." Remus blushed. Sirius sighed. "You act sometimes like it's so unusual to be attracted to someone." Remus looked away from Sirius. "I mean, I know you want to touch me, but you won't let yourself. Except when I'm asleep." 

"Sirius, please, this is the first, I-" Remus started, rambling on, still blushing.

Sirius started to rub Remus' trapped hand with his thumb. "I know, I know. It's too early in the morning, love. You just… are weird sometimes. I guess sometimes I forget that you're a virgin." And with a smirk at Remus, he said, "In more ways than one." 

Remus blushed even heavier. "Sirius-" Remus started, but Sirius interrupted him. 

Sirius shushed him, putting a finger over Remus' lips. "I know, I know." He said. "That's not exactly true, but it sure feels like that sometimes. The way you react…" Sirius sighed, sliding the finger of Remus' lips. 

"Is that bad?" Remus asked, a look of fear coming into his eyes.

"Oh, no," Sirius said, quickly squashing Remus' fear, but soon bringing out another emotion… "I enjoy it." He said, and with a devilish smile on his face, "It makes it more enjoyable for me to feel and hear your reactions, because you sound like a virgin every time we're together, and I absolutely love it." 

Remus looked at Sirius in shock. When he realized, exactly what Sirius had said, he blushed more than he thought he ever had in his life. He had always thought that in annoyed Sirius to some point because Remus was so inexperienced. When, in fact, he enjoyed it! Remus thought back to the night before: His moans of pleasure at Sirius touches and kisses, Remus visibly shaking with his desire for Sirius as Sirius was on top of him, and Sirius' triumphant smile at Remus', quite clearly, virgin-like reactions… Well, he was a virgin technically, but still… _Dear Merlin…_Remus thought. Finally able to say something as he gathered his thoughts, Remus said, "Sirius, you're horrible!"

Smiling his trademark lop-sided grin, Sirius said, "I know, but you wouldn't have me any other way, would you?"

"Well, maybe-" Remus said, joking, as Sirius looked at Remus in fake-shock and laughed.

"Hey!" Sirius said, sounding outraged. 

"Alright, alright," Remus said. "You know I wouldn't have you any other way."

"That's better." Sirius said, smiling superiorly as he nodded. 

Remus just smiled and shook his head at him. Sirius laid down on his back and looked at Remus lying next to him. He put his arms around him, and dragged him close to him. Remus just snuggled into him, very content to say in his lover's arms for as long as he could.

Peter, who Sirius and Remus hadn't even noticed that he had left, came in with James not long after. "You two are still in bed?" James asked. 

Sirius and Remus just looked at him, and Sirius said, "Yeah."

"Come on, you two, breakfast is going to start soon, and if you just lay there, you're going to miss it!" James said.

"Who cares about breakfast?" Sirius said. "I'm content to stay right here." Remus giggled.

James sighed. "You don't want to eat?"

"I'm very happy right here." 

James shook his head.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Sirius said the hand on Remus' back starting to wander.

Remus moved in closer to Sirius as he felt the hand run slowly down his waist and down his thigh, sending shivers down Remus spine. Sirius just smiled, enjoying Remus' reaction. Sirius' hand moved up Remus' thigh, and then moved underneath Remus' shirt, caressing his chest. Remus laid his head on Sirius shoulder, and moaned softly. Sirius merely smiled, and kissed Remus passionately full on the lips. Sirius' hand, which had been on Remus' back, proceeded to move down to Remus' backside, and gave it a firm squeeze, which caused Remus to arch into Sirius, and that only pleased him more.

"Sirius!" Remus exclaimed.

"What?" Sirius said. "I can touch you if I want. You're mine, aren't you?"

"Well, yes, but that doesn't mean you can touch me whenever you want!" He cried.

"Yes it does." Sirius said simply. 

"No, it doesn't! Not in front of our friends!" Remus said passionately.

"It doesn't matter." Sirius said. "They'll just leave if they get fed up with us." He gave Remus' backside another firm squeeze (his hand hadn't left) which only caused Remus to gasp in surprise.

"Sirius -" Remus started.

"- Like they just did." Sirius interrupted. 

Remus, confused, looked towards where James and Peter had once stood. There was no one there. James and Peter had got so fed up with Sirius and Remus that they had just left. James had then complained to Lily about them, and she had simply said that they were in love, like they were. James had said, "Yes, but I don't run my hands all over your body in front of our friends!"

There was nothing Lily could say to disagree with him.

Back in the dormitory, Remus just laid his head on Sirius' shoulder again, and said, sighing, "Oh, Sirius."

Sirius took his hand off Remus' backside, put his hands around his waist again, and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"I am not." Remus said.

"You are." He said. "Beautiful, honest, smart, responsible, reasonable, level-headed-"

"You can stop anytime now." Remus said, blushing at Sirius' compliments.

Sirius smiled at him. "I don't want to. You're-"

"Sirius, please, we should get ready for breakfast." Remus interrupted. 

Sirius smiled at him. "Alright, alright." He took his off him, and they both got of bed and started to get dressed. They were almost finished getting dressed when James and Peter came back in. Remus turned his back on them as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Are you two done?" James asked.

"Yes," Sirius said. "We're out of bed, aren't we?"

"That doesn't mean anything and you know it."

"True." 

When they were done, they left, (Sirius giving Remus a quick kiss, of course) and went to breakfast, and then the first classes of the day, and the rest of the day. That's how the week went for a good while, until, one day, Snape had to interfere.

Sirius and James had a played a prank on Snape already and let's say that Snape had been less than happy. One day during lunch, he came over to the Gryffindor table, intent on "solving" the problem…

"Lupin," Severus called from behind him.

Both Sirius and Remus turned around and looked at Severus, wondering what could possibly have brought the Slytherin to the Gryffindor table.

"Listen, Lupin," Severus said, lowering his voice so as not to have anyone else overhear. "If you and your friends don't stop, I'll tell everyone that secret of yours."

Remus gasped and his widened in shock in fear. James, Peter, Lily, and Stacey were shocked as well. Sirius narrowed his eyes and glared. He jumped up and grabbed Severus' collar, and whispered, with a dangerous edge to his voice, "If you ever, _ever_ tell _anyone_ that Remus is a werewolf, I will hit you so hard your head'll spin."

Severus just smirked, and teased him, saying, "If I didn't know any better, I would think that you were in love with Lupin."

Sirius' eyes glinted dangerously, and pushed Severus forcefully on the ground, which gained many peoples attention, and whispered very dangerously, "If you tell anyone, I will kill you. And that's not a threat, that's a promise."

The smirk had long faded from Severus' face and his eyes widened in shock. "I was joking… I can't believe it…"

The realization smacks Sirius in the face. The glare and glint fade from his face and turn into a look of shock. He was joking… And now he knew… This was most certainly not a good thing…

The McGonagall appeared. "Mr. Black, what are you doing? Get off Mr. Snape, now!"

Remus stood up, and put his hands on Sirius shoulder. Slowly, he coaxed him off Severus. "He was provoked, Professor." Remus explained.

"Nevertheless, he had no right to do that to a fellow student. 10 points from Gryffindor." She then turned to Snape. "Mr. Snape, 10 points will also be taken from Slytherin, for provoking another student." She looked at each boy in turn. "Don't let me see anything like this happen again."

"Yes, ma'am." They said, and McGonagall turned and left. Remus led Sirius out of the Great Hall and back to Gryffindor Tower. 

"I don't believe it…" Sirius said, once they got there. "He knows… Snape knows…"

"He won't tell." Remus said soothingly. "Who would believe him?"

"You'd be surprised, Moony." Sirius said. "I haven't had a date in over a year. That's awfully suspicious for someone like me…"

"You've got a point…"

"I can't believe I didn't realize he was joking. Why didn't I see it?" Sirius asked.

"You were protecting me." Remus said simply. "You were upset for me, and you let your temper get the better of you."

"Like I always do." Sirius said. "I have a horrid temper."

"Yes, you do." Remus said. "But you shouldn't have let him get to you."

"I know, but I couldn't help it." Sirius said. "I can never help. I just can't control my temper. One of these days it's going to get me into serious trouble…"

Remus, who had been setting next to him, put his arms around him, and said, "You will just have to try to control it, love."

"I know, but I can't, I've tried." Sirius said, hopelessly.

Remus laid his head on Sirius' shoulder, and they stayed that way for a while, until the bell for class rang.

"Ah, that's the bell, damn it." Sirius said, as he and Remus ran upstairs, got their stuff, which they had left there (Peter and Stacey had brought theirs with them) and ran out of the portrait hole. 

They were almost to class (which was Astronomy, which they didn't have with any of their other friends) when Sirius stopped, took Remus in his arms, and kissed, when someone said, "Well, well, Sirius, Remus, why aren't you in class?"

Both boys stopped kissing and looked up and saw Dumbledore right in front of them.

"P-professor," stuttered the usually articulate Sirius Black.

"Er…" Remus stuttered.

"It's alright, boys." Dumbledore said calmly. 

"We were-" Sirius started.

"It's just-"

"There's no explain, I understand completely." Dumbledore said, still keeping that calm air about him, and both boys knew he was clearly not talking about being late for class. "5 points for each of you for being late to class. Now, I suggest you both get on your way and hurry." 

"Yes, sir." They said in unison and took off running, still shocked.

Later that night, after their usual snogging, they were talking about their confrontation with Dumbledore. "He didn't mind." Remus said.

"It's not as if it's his business if he has homosexual students." Sirius said flatly.

"True, but I expected a little more reaction out of him." Remus said honestly.

"Yes, so did." Sirius agreed. They then gave up, gave each other a goodnight, and went to sleep in each other's arms.

A/n: Don't expect me to get chapters finished this quickly. I wouldn't have pressed myself to finish it tonight, but I'm leaving to spend a few days with my grandma, so I wanted to finish it now. I actually wanted to finish another chapter for another story as well (Sirius and Remus – Modern Era) but I'm having a bit of writer's block on that one, as I with Sirius and Remus – Death of LJ/Azkaban, so… I will try to write some will I'm away, and I will definitely write some while I'm gone. I hope you enjoy! R/R!


	20. The Letter

A/n: Well, here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy. Wow, Chapter 20! I can't believe it! This is amazing!

Spirited-Away: Oh, I'm sorry you're sick! Being sick sucks! Yes, poor Sirius. Yeah, he needs to cool it down. Oh, well… He wouldn't be fun otherwise. Yeah, Dumbledore was typical. I always figured Dumbledore would be ok with it. Anyway, thanks! I'm glad you liked it!

LoveToDanceLiveToSing: Thank you! Wow, I can't believe that my stories are this good! Sirius' parents already know remember? Chapter… 9 or 10… I don't remember… Thank you so much! I really appreciate!

Tanya J. Potter: Thank you! smiles Maybe… Read "Sirius and Remus – Death of LJ/Azkaban" if you want to find out. Thank you!

Jay Lupin: Thank you so much! I will!

MK: You'll be glad to know that the other two stories in this series "Sirius and Remus – Death of LJ/Azkaban" and "Sirius and Remus – Modern Era" are already being posted! So you can go and find out what happens.

Stormey-Skye: No need to beg, there will be more.

Ito-kun: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like! I will update as soon as possible.

Aoi-yuki-yume: You could help me by telling me what exactly I repeat so much to annoy you. But I'm glad you like anyways.

Mizukimarr910: Thank you.

FluffyandSnapeslover: Thank you very much! I'm glad you like my story. I know I haven't updated in a while. Why haven't I updated my story? Because I'm lazy, that's why, and I just don't. I hope to update soon.

**Chapter 20**

For a little while, things went normally for the Marauders, or as normal as they ever were. Pranking Snape, teasing Snape, and annoying Snape. Not much else. Classes were getting harder, and every teacher seemed to be giving them more homework then in years past. The Marauders studied, and always seemed to get them done. Maybe not to the best of their ability, but still, they always seemed to keep their grades where they were.

James and Lily seemed to enjoy having their own rooms. (The other Marauders were sure that they only used one of those rooms, but it was never mentioned one way or the other, just a known fact.) They also both enjoyed being Head Boy and Girl. James maybe more than Lily, but, that was to be expected. James enjoyed the power of being Head Boy. Lily was all, "It's a great honor and responsibility."

She was right. It was. James and less time to spend with the other Marauders, and Lily, less with Stacey. Stacey spent most of her time with Peter, Remus, and Sirius. Peter didn't spend that much time in the dormitory when Sirius and Remus were in there. He spent more of his time down in the Common Room with Stacey if they were up there, and if Stacey wasn't there, he would go up anyway, and interrupt them. Stacey was usually down there, though. If she wasn't, she was with Snape, spending time with him. (Why they could never figure out. They knew that they were just friends, so they assumed that she felt sorry for him, and they were probably right.)

James always had time to spend "marauding" with the "Marauders". Marauders they are and always will be. Nothing will be able to separate them and what they shared…. Not even death…

That's what things were like nowadays mostly. They were not really that bad. Things were quite normal for them… until one day when a letter arrived for Remus from the most unexpected person…. with the most unexpected message…

During the normal mail time one day, an owl came to Remus with a letter addressed to him, which was strange as Remus never got mail. All of his friends looked at him as he read the letter. His eyes widened when he realized who it was from… What would Sirius' dad have to say to _him_?  
  
_ Dear Remus, _

> _Hello, this is Angus Black, Sirius' father. I know this is probably most unexpected, but I feel it is necessary. You can choose to tell Sirius about this or not, but I advise that you read the letter first before telling him. Of course, what you tell him is your business, not mine. Only a piece of advice…_
> 
> _Anyway, there is something I feel that you should know: I will die. I know this. It is inevitable, I fear. No, Sirius does not know, and I would like to keep it that way. I know that I will die. I don't know how long from now, but I don't think I have very long before my life is ended. _
> 
> _Remus, there is something that I know that you don't know I know._
> 
> _I know about you and my son, and your relationship. I realized it when you two and James were here for Christmas. Yes, you two are painfully obvious and very much in love as my wife and I realized. _
> 
> _Don't fret, there's no need to worry. I know you're probably worried about what I think about my son being gay… and you being his partner… I think nothing of it, but that you two are very much love obviously and deserve each other. I know you are much more level-headed and will keep my son's… rebellious… ways in check. _
> 
> _I approve. I do. I want you to take care of him and be there for him when I no longer can be, which will be sooner than I want obviously. He's going to need your love and devotion for him very soon. _
> 
> _I approve, and I wish you two the best of luck and happiness, and I hope that you two live the rest of your lives together._

> > > > _Sincerely, _
>>>>
>>>>> _Angus Black_

> _P.S. I hope you understand why I don't want my son knowing. You might want to keep this to yourself. Of course, you can tell him when you want and when you feel it's right, but I would prefer if you waited until after my death before you told him, but if you want to tell him sooner, I can't stop you. Thank you for you time – Angus_

  
  
Remus looked in shock at the letter. He knew? He approved? He… Remus froze… He was going to die and he knew it, and Sirius didn't know… Poor Sirius… He looked at him. How could he tell him? He couldn't. He was going to have to keep it to himself. This was certainly unexpected… Remus sighed.

"Who was that from?" Sirius asked, looking at him.

Remus looked at him and smiled. "No one, nothing, it's nothing, Sirius, don't worry."

Sirius didn't seem to believe him, but nodded and gave him the benefit of the doubt. Remus put the letter inside his robe, and tried to put it out of his mind, but couldn't seem to. This was not something he wanted to know….

Anyway, Sirius and Remus found that their relationship had intensified greatly over the summer. To Peter's knowledge and distress, they snogged intensely every night, leaving them both breathless. Sirius pushed the limits of Remus' desire and control every night. He constantly tested him, pushing him, knowing what Remus really wanted, but wouldn't allow himself to have.

Sirius would press himself against Remus, making him feel everything that he knew he felt. Remus would gasp and arch, and whisper Sirius' name. Sirius would want to push him even farther, but he knew that was probably not a good idea, so he wouldn't go any farther than he thought Remus would approve.

One night, Remus was lying in bed, while Sirius was at Quidditch Practice. (James had been made captain, and their first game was coming up.) He lay there, waiting for him, thinking. As he was thinking, he felt… certain things that disturbed him… The full moon was in a few days, and the thoughts he was having must have been related to that.

They were about Sirius… and the werewolf… and the werewolf's flat-out desire and want for Sirius Black. Remus had been having more and more of these thoughts the closer (and farther) he and Sirius got. As he started to think about what he and Sirius would do when he got back, the urges and feelings got stronger. Remus wasn't sure if he could ignore them or fight them, especially when Sirius got here, and they actually started doing what he was thinking about. I mean, after all, he was just thinking about snogging him, he wasn't actually doing it, and that's what scared him.

Remus took a big shuddering breath. This was bad… Sirius couldn't be around him, not now. He didn't know what he would do, and not having control over his feelings and emotions scared him…

He heard Sirius and James talking and walking up the stairs. They would be here soon… Remus turned over so he couldn't see them come in. They came in, and Sirius must've thought that he was asleep, because he came over, and quietly sat in the bed next to him. Remus, not turning over, not looking at him, and not opening his eyes, took one of his arms and pushed Sirius with and said, curtly albeit, "Go away, Sirius. I don't want you around me tonight." He knew Sirius was hurt, but it was for his own good.

"What?" Sirius said, the hurt reflecting his voice, and, he was sure, his beautiful blue eyes… "Remus…" He reached out and touched him.

Remus jerked the hand off of him and repeated what he told him before. "I don't want to be with you tonight."

"You're crazy, Remus." He was still hurt at his words. Hell, Remus was hurt, too. Do you think he wanted to say this to the man he loved? Sirius reached out, and turned him over so he could look at him, and Remus opened his eyes as he did so. "What are you talking about?"

The curtness left his voice. "I am talking about what I've been telling you. I don't want you around me, and I don't want to be with you tonight, so get up and go sleep in your bed." He pushed him again.

"What if I don't want to?" Sirius asked.

Remus sat up, and gave Sirius a very hard and rough push, and sent Sirius to the other side of Remus' bed. "What are you doing?" Remus cried. "Go away! I can't be around you tonight!" Tears started to flow down Remus' cheeks. "Please, Sirius…" Sirius started to get closer to him, and Remus pushed him away again. "I can't control myself around you this close to the full moon, I don't… I…" Tears flowed freely, and Remus sobbed.

Sirius drag Remus to him, and put his arms around him and embraced, shushing him as he Remus cried. "Sh, it's ok. It's ok." He gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I'll leave you alone, ok? For the next week."

Remus looked up at him. "You promise? Until my energy is up after the full moon?"

"As long as I can start sleeping with you in the same bed again after the full moon." Sirius said.

Remus smiled softly. "Deal."

"Ok, then, deal." Sirius smiled. He gave Remus one last kiss on the lips, and got up, got dressed and went to bed in his own bed for once.

Remus smiled at Sirius and lay back down, and went to sleep.

It wasn't easy for Sirius not to be with Remus, but he managed. It was, after all, for his own good as he realized. He knew it wasn't easy for Remus either, but they both knew that it had to be done.

A/n: Sorry it took so long to update. Today I sat down a forced myself to write and finish this chapter, and here it is! Well, I hoped you enjoyed it, and R/R! Thank you!


	21. Sirius' Tragedy

A/n: Well, I've passed Chapter 20! I hope you enjoy, and I'll try to get this chapter out sooner than the others have been getting out. R/R!  
Tracy-Lou: Thank you so much. Wait until you read this chapter. I'm so glad that you like my story as much as you do.  
ChainedAngel: Thank you and I'm glad you like my story. It only gets better…  
Spirited-Away: Thank you! I know! It's good that you're not sick anymore, but the hay fever thing sucks. Thank you!  
Sparkling Stardust: Hey, MK! Thank you so much, and I'm so glad you like it. It only gets better in my opinion… of course I haven't written all of the future chapters, but still…  
Toki: Thank you! I couldn't help but laugh at your reply. Your enthusiasm… tickled me… At any rate, I'm glad you like my story. Looks I'm going to have to force myself now, doesn't it? Again, thanks.  
.: Thank you so much. I will try not to take so long. Thank you again.  
xBr0kEnB0tTle: Thank you! Yes, Poor Sirius. Thank you again.  
Random Person: Thank you so much. I don't think there's going to be 20 more chapters, lol. In fact, I know there's not. However, there are 2 sequels to this story if you want to check them out! : )  
Megan: Ok! I will! Thank you!

**Chapter 21**

Things went fairly well for the Marauders for a while. Things were pretty normal. James was enjoying his time as Head Boy way too much, as Lily once told him (and not for the first time either). "James, being Head Boy is a big responsibility, and you should treat it as such." She would constantly say to him. He had gotten better, no doubt that, but he wasn't up to her "standards".

So, one day, he said, "Lily, honey, no offense, but you take being Head Girl a bit _too_ seriously."

"And you don't take it seriously enough."

"Your point being?"

He got her there. "Well, it is a great honor, and you should take it seriously."

"Lily, dear, I think you take it seriously enough for the both of us." James said.

She just glared at him. "Still-"

"Please, Lily, you're starting to sound like a broken record." James said, almost whining.

Lily rolled her eyes. "The one time you pick up on phrases that I say…" She then excused herself to do her homework.

So, overall, things were pretty much normal. Things took an unusual turn one day, though, and not for the best.

One day, while Sirius and Remus were in class (it was a class that they didn't have with everyone else) Dumbledore came. "Excuse me, but I need Sirius Black to come with me." The Headmaster said.

The teacher seemed a little perplexed as to why Dumbledore would need to talk to one of her students, but, of course, she said, "Sure, Dumbledore."

Dumbledore gave a small smile, but it was strained at best.

Sirius stood up, looking at Remus, seeing if he was just as confused as he himself was. The look in Remus' eyes said it all..

"Bring your stuff, Sirius." Dumbledore said.

"Yes, Headmaster." Sirius said, grabbing his stuff, shooting another look at his lover.

"I believe it best that Remus Lupin comes as well," said Dumbledore.

The teacher looked even more confused, and so did her students. The teacher wiped the look off her face and said, "If you must, Dumbledore."

Dumbledore smiled appreciatively. "Thank you."

The teacher nodded.

Remus stood up, grabbing his stuff, and followed Sirius to the door, both of them with confused looks on their faces. Dumbledore gave them both a smile, but again, the smile never seemed to reach his eyes. "Come with me, boys, if you would," said the aged Headmaster. "Don't worry, neither one of you is in trouble," He said as they walked out the door.

Remus and Sirius glanced at each other again, and they followed the Headmaster as he led them to his office. On the way there, both of them were wondering what he could possibly have wanted. Remus remembered the note that he had gotten from Sirius' father as they arrived there, and the Headmaster spoke the password. As they followed him up to his office, Remus thought, _Could that be why he brought me along?_ Remus didn't want to think about it.

Dumbledore sat down behind his desk, and motioned for the two young men to sit down the chairs facing him, which they did. Again, they exchanged a look, and then looked back at the Headmaster to see him looking down at the desk, with his hands together in front of him. They saw him take a visible deep breath, and then look back up at them. Dumbledore turned to Sirius, and there was a sad look in his blue eyes.

"Sirius, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but, I'm afraid that your father has passed away last night." Dumbledore said, regret and sadness deep within his eyes.

As soon as those words hit Sirius' hears, he burst out in tears, as sad sight from both of the other people in the room to look upon. After all, Sirius had always been a very strong individual, but neither blamed him from breaking down. Remus immediately put his arms around his lover, and tried to do his best to comfort him.

Remus glanced at Dumbledore as he helped Sirius up out of his chair. "I'll take care of him, sir." He said. "I don't know what I can do, but I'll do whatever I can." Remus was not afraid to show his feelings for Sirius in front of Dumbledore, as the old man already knew.

Dumbledore gave the young man a smile. "I know. I'll make sure that you two are excused from classes for a few days. I think you should stay with him. He's going to need you to be strong for him right now." Dumbledore knew, with Remus' condition, that it must be hard for him to be strong most of the time.

Remus nodded. "I know, Headmaster. I'll do my best."

Sirius never heard a word they said. All he could think of was his father. He half-felt Remus put his arms around him and help him up.

Remus grabbed their stuff, and led Sirius slowly out of the door, his arms around him, and comforting him as best as he could while Sirius cried.

Class got out as Remus was leading the distraught Sirius back to the Gryffindor Tower. He knew that Sirius never saw it, but Remus did. Most people were giving them strange looks, looking at the way Remus was holding Sirius, and how he was comforting him.

James found them, and saw the state Sirius was in. He looked to Remus. "What happened?"

"Dumbledore called us out of class." Remus explained. "Sirius' father died last night."

James' eyes widened. "Oh. Poor Sirius. I feel so bad for him."

"Yeah, so do I." Remus agreed.

As the three stood there, Sirius leaning on Remus, crying, and Remus comfortingly with his arms around Sirius, a couple of younger 3-year students saw the way Remus was holding Sirius, and one of them said something about Remus and Sirius, and their closeness, that he probably shouldn't have. When James heard, he turned on the younger boy, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Excuse me, but his father just died! That's detention with Filch for a week, and 20 points from Slytherin, and if I EVER hear you say that again, it'll be 2 weeks and 40 points. Understand?" The young boy nodded at the Head Boy, obviously scared by James' outburst. At that moment, Lily and Peter showed up. Stacey was not with them.

Lily had heard James' yelling, and looked at him. "What on earth was that about?" Then she saw Sirius. "What happened?"

"Sirius' father died." Remus said to her.

Sadness filled Lily's emerald green eyes, and then she looked at James.

"Yeah, and this idiot said something about the way Remus is holding Sirius, that I didn't like." James said, still mad.

"What did he say?" She asked, and James told her. Lily gasped in shock, and also turned on the boy.

"2 weeks detention with Filch and 30 points from Slytherin, on top of what James already gave you." The boy's jaw dropped. "If I ever you say something like that again, it'll be 50 points and a month of detention." They both knew that they were probably being a bit harsh, but they were upset, and what the boy had said was uncalled for.

The bell for the next class was about to ring, and James said to Remus, "Go ahead and take Sirius back to the dormitory. We'll check up on you later. I've got to go talk to Filch about the detentions."

"Yes, and I should go talk to Dumbledore about the strictness of those sentences." Lily said. "I'll write notes for you both, so don't worry."

Remus nodded appreciatively. "Thanks," and took Sirius back to the dormitory.

As it was, Dumbledore thought that the sentences were a bit strict, but understood why. He said that he would talk to the Head of Slytherin House, but told Lily not to have her and James get too strict with the sentencing, and the docking of points.

Back in the dormitory, Remus had led Sirius, and laid them on Remus' bed. Sirius had latched on to Remus, and just laid there, in Remus' arms crying. Remus felt bad for him, and didn't have it in him to leave him.

James and Peter came up after classes, and both looked on Sirius with pity in their eyes.

"How is he?" James asked.

"He hasn't changed." Remus said. "He just keeps crying. I feel so helpless."

James and Peter nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"James and Lily have already given out 7 more detentions." Peter remarked

Remus' eyes widened in shock, and James' narrowed again. "Yes, well, it's spread around school about the way you were holding Sirius, Remus, and people have been making comments. I can't stand it. I don't care if it is true that you two are gay, the way they're talking about you two is just not right."

Remus sighed. "Great. It's going to be impossible to hide our relationship now." Remus said. "Because I'm not leaving Sirius' said. I can't."

James and Peter exchanged looks. "We understand," said James.

"Yeah," said Peter. "And, don't worry, we'll stick up for you in the rest of the classes, Moony."

"Yeah, and me and Lily will give out more detentions, and take off more points." James said.

Remus smiled. "Thanks, Wormtail. Thanks, Prongs."

"No problem," said Peter.

"What are friends for," James agreed.

Sirius never acknowledged their talking, and didn't acknowledge James and Peter when they left for dinner. He just kept crying, and thinking, _My father's dead. He's gone… _over and over.He couldn't help feeling sad and depressed. He just kept holding unto Remus, and was grateful that his lover was there to comfort him when he needed him the most. The whole time, Remus just lightly rubbed his back, and kept shushing him, and whispering that it would be alright. Everything would be alright. He knew Sirius didn't feel like it would ever get better again, but Remus knew it would. And he would be there until it did.

A/n: Sad, I know. sighs Well, I hope you liked it. More depressing chapters to come… R/R!


	22. Coping

A/n: Well, here's the next chapter! I hope that I get this one out a bit sooner than I have been getting my chapters out. I hope they're worth it, though. J Anyway… More Depressing stuff in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. R/R!  
A/n2: Doesn't look I'm getting this chapter out any sooner…. Haven't started writing it as I'm writing this, but I re-read my story, and am getting some ideas, so I'm going to sit down (even though I'm already sitting down) and write it.  
LunasStar: Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad you like my story so much! Thank you! Finally, someone else who likes Stacey. All the more reason for me to write a story on her. J Lol your comment about Peter. Thanks again for your comments.  
Sleeper6: Thank you so much! I really appreciate it! I'm glad that you love my story so much! Thank you so much!  
xBr0kEnB0tTle: Yes… Lol your comments. Thank you for reviewing.  
Lover not a fighter: Lol, yes, I'm alive.

**Chapter 22**

Sirius ended up crying himself to sleep. Remus just laid there, looking at him, rubbing his back, trying his best to comfort the upset young man in his arms. It hurt Remus so much to see his lover like this, and it hurt Remus even more to know that there was absolutely nothing he could do to ease the pain Sirius was feeling right now.

_Is this how Sirius feels when I'm upset? _Remus thought. Because of Remus being a werewolf, he had more… emotional problems, and things to deal with concerning that, and he was often upset for some reason because of it. More recently, his growing heavy attraction for the young man currently in his arms and the werewolf's equal (if not more) desire for the young man. When it got close to the full moon, it positively tore Remus apart. _Does Sirius feel like this when I'm laying in his arms crying for some reason? _Remus wondered.

Remus looked down at Sirius had sighed. Sirius was asleep now, which meant that his crying had stopped. Remus wasn't sure if he would start crying again when he woke up. Sure enough, when Sirius woke up, the memories came flooding back to him, and he started crying again.

James and Peter came in later, and gave Remus some food from dinner, as they knew Sirius wouldn't unlatch himself from Remus, so they brought him food.

"Here," James said, "there's extra food, so try and get Sirius to eat."

"I know." Remus said. "I will."

James and Peter tried not to spend any time up in the dormitory because of Sirius. They couldn't stand seeing their friend, who was usually so strong, breaking down like that.

The day he found out he didn't really register what anyone else said or did. All he could tell was that he was laying on Remus' lap, and Remus' arms were wrapped around him protectingly, and he was rubbing his back, obviously trying to get him to calm down, or soothe him as best as he could, but to no avail.

Sirius couldn't believe that his father was gone, actually gone. His father had been so great to him over the course of Sirius' life. He tried as best as he could to mold Sirius, and help him become a strong, responsible adult. Strong Sirius was, but responsible? Not so much… His father loved him anyway. His father had no prejudices (except for gays and bisexuals, of course as Sirius remembered from the Christmas break) and he wanted what was best for Sirius (so far as he knew) and not the "pureblood line" that Sirius was of.

Yes, Sirius was a pureblood, and he never forgot that, but his father didn't make his life all about the "pureblood line" and the "pureblood heritage" like some families did (like the Snape's and the Malfoy's). His father always made it a point to tell Sirius that he would back him in whatever he did if it was what he wanted. And Sirius loved that, and respected that part of his father.

His mother… was a different story… She had a much stronger feelings towards "non-purebloods" than his father did. She wanted more of what was best for the "pureblood line" and the "pureblood heritage". Sirius' father was not like that.

Sirius slept and cried off and on for the next couple of days. Lily insisted on bringing the assignments that Sirius and Remus had missed, even in the couple of classes that they did not have together. (Lily would copy someone's notes that was in the class.) On the 3rd day that they had missed class, Remus insisted on starting some of the homework, or it would begin to pile up even more than it already had.

When Sirius was awake, he would talk to Remus about his father, and how much he missed. Remus would put down everything he was doing at the moment (reading a book, or later, homework) and listen to him, and give Sirius his undivided attention.

On the 4th day, Sirius had stopped crying. When he woke up, Remus was doing his homework. Sirius looked up at him, and said, "Homework?"

Remus, who hadn't realized that Sirius had woken up, said, "Yeah. I don't want it to pile up on me too much."

Sirius gave a stiff smile, and said, "I couldn't concentrate on that even if I wanted to."

Remus smiled. "I know." He said. "But you're going to have to help me with potions. It's dreadfully hard this year for me."

"Yeah, don't worry, love." Sirius said. "You know I wouldn't let you down. Not on purpose anyway…."

Remus' smile faltered. "You haven't let me down."

"I feel like I have." Sirius remarked. "I'm always the strong one, and now…" Sirius sniffled as tears started to form in his eyes, which were usually startling blue, and were not red and puffy from all the crying.

Remus dropped his quill, and wrapped his arms around Sirius, and started to shush him. "Now, now, don't say things like that. No one can blame you for being upset. This is a traumatic event for anyway." Remus slid down a little bit father so he could hold onto Sirius better, and Sirius wrapped his arms loosely around his lover. Remus laid his head on top of Sirius. "You can't be strong all the time, love, and that's why I'm here."

Sirius gave a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. "I know." He said. "I can't believe you stayed here with me all this time. It's been, what, four days?"

"Yeah…" Remus said. "But I couldn't leave you. You were so upset, and even Dumbledore told me to stay with you for a few days. He said you would need me."

"And I do." Sirius said simply.

"I know." Remus said. "I couldn't leave now, when you need the most."

Sirius' tightened his hold on Remus. "I can't believe he's gone…" His voice started to shake again. "I mean…"

"Sh, love, I know,." Remus shushed him. "It's alright. It's alright."

They just laid like that for a while, and the Peter and James came in again, and saw that Sirius was up. "Oh, you're up!" James said. "How are you?"

"I don't know." Sirius said honestly. "Not good, I guess. Better, but, still…"

James and Peter just nodded in understanding. "Yeah, we understand." It looked like James was going to say something more, but one look at Remus and Sirius and he decided against it.

Just then an owl started tapping at the window. Peter walked over, and opened it up and let the owl in. It flew over to Sirius, and then stuck it's leg out. Sirius turned on his side next to Remus, and untied the letter from the owl's leg. Sirius recognized the owl as his mother's.

"Who's it from?" James asked.

"My mother." Sirius replied. "She says the funeral is this Saturday, and insists that I'm there."

"It is your father's funeral." Peter remarked.

Sirius nodded. "Yes, it is." Sirius sighed, and set the letter down. The owl stared at him, and then, realizing that Sirius wasn't going to move, flew off the opened window, which was closed by Peter.

"Aren't you going to reply?" Peter asked him.

"Yeah." Sirius said. "Later. I don't feel like it right now."

They nodded. James and Peter looked at each other, and then excused themselves, and went down to dinner. They brought up food, and James insisted that Sirius eat. Sirius said that he didn't want to, but James insisted, and when Remus agreed with him, Sirius agreed. James and Peter left down to the common to do their homework, and Sirius sat up next to Remus, slowly eat.

"Is that what they've been doing?" Sirius asked Remus. "Bringing us food?"

"You didn't notice?" Remus asked.

Sirius just shook his head. "No." He said. "All I noticed was you."

Remus simply nodded, and ate.

After they ate, Remus said that he should write his mother so that he would be sure that she would get it in time. Sirius agreed that Remus was right, and took the parchment that his mother had written her message on, and turned over, and wrote to her, saying that he would be there, nothing more, and told Remus that he would tell Peter or James to go and send it when they came back up, which he knew they would.

He was right. A little while later, James and Peter came back. James said that he would go to the Owlrey and send it, as it was getting late. They went to bed shortly after, Sirius insisting on holding Remus through the night.

They woke up late the next day, and Sirius laid on Remus' lap, still upset at his father's death, which is completely understandable. Remus, feeling that he had to tell Sirius, sometime, said, "Sirius, I knew."

Sirius, confused, looked up at Remus as best he could. "What?"

"A-about your father." He said, stuttering a little. "He sent me a letter a little while ago. He knew he was going to die."

Sirius' eyebrows furrowed as he said this. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't." Remus said with total honesty. "There was no way I could tell that your father had told me that he knew e was going to die."

"Why did he tell you and not me?"

"He said that he didn't want you to know." Remus said. "He said I could tell you if I wanted to, but I just couldn't." Continuing, Remus said, "He also said that he knew… about us." Sirius looked up at Remus. "He said we were painfully obvious." Remus thought about letting Sirius read the letter. "Do you want to read it?" He asked.

"No." Sirius said. "I trust you. I believe you." Remus knew he would. "So, he knew?"

"Yeah."

"About us, too?"

"Yeah."

Sirius sighed, and something hit Remus. That brought up something else that Sirius would have to know before he started going among the school again. James had docked more house points and handed more detentions. The news about Sirius and Remus and the way that Remus had held Sirius had spread rapidly around school. Not many more people dared to say anything, even if they wanted to, with fear of the Head Boy or Girl giving them detention and docking points for what they were saying about the two seventh year boys.

Remus glanced down at Sirius, and took a deep breath and decided that it was better now than tomorrow when he would start to go amongst the other students again. "Sirius?" Remus asked.

"Yes, love." Sirius said.

"Um… there's something else you should know." Remus stated. By the look on Sirius' face, he thought it was something else about his father, but when he saw the look on Remus', he knew that wasn't the case.

"What is it?" Sirius asked.

"The rest of the school knows about us. Or most of them do at least." The confusion shown on Sirius' face. "They kind of are making their own inferences about the way I was holding you after you found out." Sirius nodded in understanding. "I couldn't help it. You were so upset."

"It's alright." Sirius said, shushing him. "It's been getting harder for us to hide our feelings towards each other. It was bound to happen sooner or later."

Remus nodded. He was right of course.

The time passed slowly until James, Lily and Peter came in after dinner, with food in hand. Sirius and Remus ate as James and Peter told them about what had happened, and Lily handed them their day's homework. It was really starting to pile up.

"You should really starting working on that." Lily suggested nicely. "It's really starting to pile up."

"Yeah…" Sirius said, not really in the mood. He glanced over at Remus and then glanced over at the homework.

"Anything major?" He asked.

"No, nothing you can't find in your books." Lily perked up. "Here." She handed the two boys a stack full of books. "They're for the essays." She said. "For research." Sirius and Remus looked at each other and sighed. "Oh, knock it off. This is what happens." She said. They just nodded at her.

"So," James said to Sirius, "Remus told you?"

"About what some of the students are saying about me and Remus?" Sirius asked. "Yeah. He told me."

"Some of the girls are very upset." James said, as Peter chuckled.

"Yeah, I bet," said Sirius, chuckling. "I'm irresistible." Everyone in the room was glad to see that Sirius was starting to regain his sense of humor, but, nevertheless, Remus smacked him the arm for that remark.

"Watch it, Sirius." Remus warned him. "Upset over your father or not, that will not let you get away with those kind of remarks."

"What?" Sirius said. "It's not like I care." Remus nodded with a knowing look on his face. "I can't help it if I'm gorgeous."

Remus smiled, and kissed him. "Nevertheless, I don't want to hear you making those kinds of remarks, mister."

"Oh, Remus." Sirius said. "It's not as if I'm going to be with anyone but you." He returned his kiss. "A year and a half ago, I would have said differently, but no one else matters to me, but you." He kissed him again, this time longer. Remus was glad to see that he was feeling better, and they noticed Lily giving James a look.

James, not wanting his girlfriend to hit me, gave her a kiss as well. She smiled.

The group sat there and chatted, and then James and Lily left for their rooms, and Peter got dressed, and went to bed. Sirius got up, and he and Remus got dressed, and then Sirius got back into his bed, and laid his head on Remus' chest.

"Thanks for staying with me, love." Sirius said.

"Your welcome, Sirius." Remus said as they drifted off to sleep.

Sirius' attitude the next day was less relaxed. His father's funeral was that evening. He and received a message from his mother, saying that she would be glad to see him, and that he could bring Remus along if he wanted the company and support (which quelled any thoughts that his mother did not know about he and Remus' relationship).

Sirius glanced at Remus as they laid in the dormitory. "Would you like to come with me to my father's funeral?" He asked. "I would appreciate you being there."

Remus smiled. "Of course, Sirius. I know that you need the support right now."

Sirius smiled back, and kissed him. "Thanks, love."

"Anytime." Remus said. "We should go down to breakfast before we leave."

Sirius sighed. "Yes, we should." They got dressed, and met Peter, James, and Lily in the common room, and went down into the Great Hall for breakfast.

The stares of the students were not as bad as one would think. Yes, a great number of them started, but most didn't. Some simply didn't believe it. Others, didn't care. Some, however, did care. Most were Slytherins or females that had a hopeless crush on Sirius, and were upset that such a good-looking guy was no longer currently unavailable, and taken by another guy no less. The ones who did care, would not say anything, as both James and Lily (the Head Boy and Girl) were sitting near Sirius and Remus and they didn't want to risk any more points being taken off their house, or any more detentions.

Sirius leaned forward, and talked to James, Peter, Lily, and Stacey. "Remus is coming with me to my father's funeral today."

"You'll have to tell Dumbledore, but I'm sure he won't mind." Lily said. "He understands.

Sirius nodded in agreement.

After breakfast, they spotted Dumbledore walking towards his office. Sirius and Remus caught up with him, and told him what was going on later on that day. Dumbledore gave Sirius a sad smile, and said, "Of course Remus can go with you. I understand how much you need his love and support right now. Will you be back to take your classes on Monday?"

Sirius smiled. "Thank you, sir, and yes, we will be."

Dumbledore smiled, nodded, and then continued back to his office.

The two boys packed their trunks (as they would need to take all their books with them) and went at caught the train at Hogsmeade station.

When they got to Platform 9 ¾, Sirius' mother and brother were their to pick them up. His mother's face was tear stained, and so was his brother's. His mother told them how glad that they had come, and told Remus that she was glad that he could give her son the support he needed.

Remus nodded, but noticed that the smile she gave him didn't reach her eyes. He attributed it to the fact that she was upset over her late husband's funeral being that day.

The funeral was utterly depressing, as would be expected. Remus' heart ached for Sirius as tears streamed down his face. Sirius insisted on having Remus right next to him, and he told him that he didn't care if his family realized anything or not. _This _was who he loved, and _this _was who he wanted to be with, and _this _was where his heart lied, and Sirius said that he didn't give a damn about whether the rest of his family cared or not.

Remus stood by his side, with his arms around him, comforting him. He noticed the stares of a few of the members of Sirius' family, but most didn't notice or didn't care.

After the funeral, Sirius' mother again thanked Remus for supporting Sirius in his time of need, but her smile was strained, and she had a look her that Remus had seen before on other people towards him, but he dismissed it as she was strained because her husband's funeral had just ended.

They ate dinner, and then went up to their rooms.

That night, Sirius and Remus insisted on sharing the same room, and his mother didn't argue, though Remus noticed that she didn't seem happy about the arrangement.

Sirius and Remus did some of their homework, but it started to get late, and they put their books, parchment, and quills away, and got ready for bed.

Sirius turned to Remus, and put his arms around him, and pulled him close to him. "I'm so sorry that you've had to deal with this, but I'm so glad that I can count on you to be there for me when I really need you."

Remus nuzzled into Sirius' chest. "Of course you can. I wasn't about to leave you when you were that upset, and when you really needed me. I couldn't. After all you've done for me…"

Sirius held him tighter. "I guess this just means we're meant for each other."

Remus just smiled.

Sirius held Remus back a little, and kissed him passionately on the lips. Sirius ran his lips down to the nape of Remus' neck and gave it a passionate kiss, which made Remus arch, and gasp in pleasure. Sirius laid Remus down on the bed, and then ran his lips from the nape of Remus' neck up to his lips, and kissed them again. He ran the back of his hand down of his cheek, a serene, loving smile on his face as he looked at the face of his lover. He gave Remus another kiss, one not really full of passion, but one that poured out all of his feelings towards the young man beneath him into it. Remus arched into his kiss, and wrapped his arms around Sirius. Sirius broke the kiss, and laid his head down on Remus' chest.

Remus understood. Sirius still felt vulnerable because he was so upset about his father. Remus heard Sirius sniffle as tears rolled down his cheeks. Remus just ran a hand through his hair, and gave the crown of his head a kiss, and they drifted off to sleep.

The next day, Sirius' older brother, Aiden, drove them to Kings Cross. They got on the train, and went back to Hogwarts. People were whispering about them, but no one expected it to die down any time soon.

Sirius and Remus struggled to finish their homework, and gave the books and notes that they had borrowed from Lily back to her. She just smiled at them and gratefully received them.

The next day, they turned in all their work, and their teachers were grateful that they had gotten it done even after missing so many classes. It was hard for Sirius to get back into his routine with the death of his father just shortly behind. But, eventually, he got back into his routine, and then it was as if nothing was wrong.

A/n: I hate that ending, but… eh… whatever… R/R, as always! I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter is still going to have a little bit sad undertones, but I'm going to try to get away from Sirius' dad's death, but when you see the title to the next chapter, you'll understand why that's going to be a bit hard to do just yet. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, though!

A/n2: Oh, and btw, I could not send the update e-mail to LunasStar and Spirited-Away. I have no idea why, but I got a failure notice when I tried to send an e-mail to those two people. So, sorry!


	23. Sad Christmas

A/n: Hey! Wow, up to Chapter 23! There are only 5 or 6 chapters left after this one, so, please, R/R! sighs Of course, you all should know me by now and know that it will still be a while before I get this story finished! lol Anyway… I hope you enjoy this chapter. As you can tell by the title, it will be a sad chapter, but as I said in the last chapter, I will try to get away from the "death and gloom stuff" (thanks for saying that btw, mizukimarr910) and get into more… fun.. and uplifting stuff… Anyway, please R/R and I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
A/n2: For all those who are on Mugglenet Fanfiction as well, and have read this story there, Yes, I am GiaSesshoumaru.  
Sleeper6: Your welcome! I thought that that would be a good way to let my readers know that I updated. (I have most of the authors that I read on Author's Update, so I get an e-mail anyway, but I know not everyone does that…) Yes, Sirius does have Remus to take care of him. This kind of proves that they are meant for each other, doesn't it: ) Anyway.. .your welcome for the update again, and thanks for reviewing! If you're lucky, it won't be too long before you get this chapter.  
mizukimarr910: Lol, I loved your review! Thanks for reviewing my story, and I'm glad you like it! Yes, I know there's a lot of "death and gloom stuff", but, hey, the guy's father died! I will be getting off it in this chapter if I'm lucky (but take a glance at the chapter name, and you'll see what I mean). Lol, and yes, don't worry there will more snog sessions soon. Sirius can't go _that_ long without a good make out session. (I'm sorry, I'm laughing my head off while I'm writing this.) Again, thanks for reviewing! I'll try to get this finished soon!  
Tracy-Lou: Yes, I know, sad chapter. This chapter will be sad too, but I'll try to get off all of the "death and gloom stuff" (as mizukimarr910 put it) and get to more fun stuff. Thanks for the review!  
The all mighty and powerfulM: Thanks!  
Tara Sparrow: Thanks for letting me know. I re-uploaded it. I don't know what happened. You can read it now. Sorry about that.  
RanmasAngel: Thank you so much! I'll try!  
moongirlSelene99: Thank you so much! I will!  
Mars explorer: Thanks so much! Yes, I know it was sad. It was supposed to be sad.  
Heartofgold07: Thank you so much! Believe me, I won't ever stop writing. Thanks again for your review! Thanks!  
Lover not a fighter: Thank you for your review. Sorry it made you depressed, though it was a depressing chapter. Sex? Not in this story, sorry… Just heavy make-out sessions… No Mpreg! shudders That's just gross… (Sorry to all those who think otherwise…)  
Padfoot and prongs forever: Yes, well, when I wrote that, I didn't realize that his family was not so nice. A Mary Sue is an inherently perfect female, a female who's usually really nice, and good at everything. Sometimes the author inserting herself in the story (not the case in the story, I assure you). A Gary Stu is the male equivalent.  
Lozza12rcc: Thank you so much! I really appreciate it!  
YamikiofAnime: Thank you so much! I will, hopefully. Thanks!  
Punkwerewolf: Thank you so much! I won't forget to update, believe me!  
Lozza12rcc: Thank you so much! I will, believe me!

**Chapter 23**

Sirius' spirits seemed to lift up, but as Christmas neared, they dropped again. He put on a good façade, but Remus saw right through it. One night, while they were in bed, Remus asked him if he was alright. Sirius' reply was, "I'm fine, love, I promise. It's just… This will be the first Christmas that my father hasn't been alive. I mean, I know I was here at Hogwarts most of the time, but, still… I know that he won't be at home enjoying Christmas, and… it's a depressing thought." He smiled at Remus. "I'll be fine." He gave Remus a kiss. Remus had smiled back, and gave him a kiss, and that was the end of it.

Other than that, things were pretty much back to normal. Homework was starting to get particularly hard, though. Remus, Stacey, and Peter were getting particularly fed up with Potions. Professor Morano was being unrelenting, and a lot of the students were suffering. Some thought that she was doing it on purpose.

As Christmas neared, so did the next Hogsmeade trip. The Marauders, Stacey and Lily split, to find each other presents for Christmas. James and Sirius went together. Lily and Stacey were together for the first part of the day, but then Stacey ended up going with Snape later, and Lily ended up tagging along with Peter and Remus.

Sirius and James were discussing what to get their friends and respective partners for Christmas. "I have no idea what to get Remus for Christmas," Sirius had been saying.

James looked at him, and said, "Actually, I don't know what to get him either. Nor do I know what to get Lily." James sighed. "I'm sure we'll figure out something."

"Yeah," agreed Sirius. "I'm sure. I mean, I knew what to get him last year, because I knew that he had always wanted a watch. But, this year… I mean, he's done so much for me recently…"

James smiled. "I'm sure you'll think of something, and I'm sure whatever you get him, he'll love it."

Sirius returned his smile. "Yeah, I'm sure."

They passed the Quidditch supply shop, and both boys stopped, and stared. There were some new brooms there, and some new supplies.

"Nice stuff," said James.

"I agree," said Sirius. "Of course, I already have a state-of-the-art broom, so…"

"Same here," agreed James. "But I still like to look."

"Unfortunately, none of our friends, or our respective partners, will enjoy anything in that store, except perhaps Peter, but… He's not on the Quidditch team." Sirius said.

James nodded in agreement. "Yeah. We might get him a book on Quidditch or something."

"Or some candy." Sirius suggested.

"Yeah, that could work, too." James said, and they continued walking. "I could get Lily a book. She could always use another book."

Sirius chuckled. "Yeah… not very special, though…"

James turned to Sirius in confusion, tightening his jacket against the wind as he did so. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, you love the girl, right? And you're pretty serious about her?" James nodded, and Sirius continued. "So, get her something special."

"Like what?" James asked, and Sirius shrugged.

"I don't know, but I'm sure she would appreciate something thoughtful a bit more." Sirius said. "At least put some thought into the gift, James. If you're going to get her a book, get her one that she'll really love. Not just any old book. You see what I mean? She'll like it more, and, in turn, you will, because she'll enjoy it more, and be happier with you, and you know what that means…" Sirius elbowed James in the ribs with a wide grin on his face.

Both boys laughed, as they knew what Sirius was implying. They walked along, and then stopped as they walked past a bookstore. Sirius and James looked at each other, shrugged, and walked in.

They scanned the shelves, and James stopped, and gasped. Pointing a book on the shelf, he said, "Lily has wanted this book for a long time. She would die if I got it for her."

"What about that one next to it?" Sirius said, motioning towards a book right next to the one James had noticed.

"She would like that one, too." James said. "I can't buy both, though."

"I'll buy this one, and you buy that, one." Sirius said, grabbing the book off the shelf. "How about that?"

"That's fine," James said then they paid for the books, and stared at some of the books. "Can you think for anything in here for anyone else?"

Sirius shook his head. "No. Let's get out of here." They left the store, and continued walking, glancing at the shops, seeing if they could think of anything to get Peter, Stacey, or Remus. They went into Honeydukes and got some candy for Peter, and stuffed it in their book bags, and then continued walking along the shops.

Lily and Stacey had also made a detour into the bookshop before Stacey went off with Snape. Stacey had decided to buy one of the books for Severus, and Lily one for Remus that she thought he would like, and then they walked out. Stacey soon met up with Severus, and then went back into the bookstore, and bought another book for Lily. Lily did the same later for Stacey.

Later they all ran into each other in the street, and decided to switch and go with someone else so they could buy presents for the person they were with. Stacey, however, made it a point to avoid them, as she was with Severus, and she knew that the Marauders would not like that. Sirius and Remus went with each other, and James and Peter with Lily.

"So, did you get anything for me?" Sirius asked Remus, and Remus shook his head.

"No." He said. "I can't think of what to get for you."

Sirius smiled. "It's alright. I can't think of what to get for you either."

Remus gave him a small smile, a slight blush creeping up his face. "You don't have to get me anything."

Sirius gave a sweet smile, and moved closer to him so their arms were brushing. "I want to, love." He whispered, leaning his face closer to Remus so he could hear him better. "You've done so much for me recently, I… I want something to pay you back in some way. Even though I never could."

Remus' blush deepened. "I did it because I love you." Remus said, whispering as well, and also leaning his face closer to Sirius. "I didn't do it because I expected anything from you. I love you."

"I know." Sirius said, looking around. "But I want to get something for you." Standing up straight, he said, "I got something for Lily and Peter, and that's the extent of the presents at the moment. What about you?"

"I got a book for Lily before she met up with us." Remus said, going along with the switch in conversation as he didn't want to blush anymore, especially in pubic. "But that's it. I can't think of what to get anyone else."

"James and I just got some candy for Peter." Sirius said. "He'll like it."

Remus nodded. "Yeah, he would." He agreed. "But I don't want to get him that."

"That's fine." Sirius said. They walked along some more, and Remus stopped at the bookshop again. "Want to go in?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah." He said. "Who knows, we may think of something to get someone else."

They walked inside and as they looked, Remus spotted a book on the shelves. Sirius just stood behind him as Remus walked towards the book. "What is it?" Sirius asked.

"A book," said Remus, and turning back at Sirius, smirking, he said, "obviously," He turned back to the book. "It's a book about study tips and stuff like that."

"Peter wouldn't like that." Sirius said to him.

"But it would him some good." Remus argued. "Especially with our N.E.W.T.S coming up soon. It has some tips of different techniques and stuff that'll help him do better, get better grades, and have a better chance of getting a better job after he graduates. I mean, he's not that good of a student, you know, and this could help him." Remus said, looking back at Sirius, and holding the book.

Sirius sighed, and gave him a smile. "You have to give him that might help him instead of something that he'll enjoy."

"He'll enjoy it if he does better." Remus stated, his heart pounding in his chest as he looked at the smile on Sirius' face.

Sirius nodded, still smiling. "Yeah, you're probably right." At the moment, with Remus looking back at him, Sirius wanted to kiss him so much. He knew that Remus knew it as well.

Remus cleared his throat, wanting to get out of the awkward situation, picked up the book, and began to wall along the bookshelves, looking at the books. Sirius got behind him as they walked. A little ways down, Remus spotted another book, titled _Prophecies and the Mind_. Remus picked it up, and turned it over, and read that it was about prophecies, how the affect the mind of others and of the one of whom the prophecy is about. Over his shoulder, Sirius read as well.

"Stacey would be interested in that." Sirius sated.

"You're right." Remus said. "I saw the title, and had to check it out." Remus thought that, with her prophecy, it might do her some good to have a book like this. Remus knew it was hard on her. Remus glanced at Sirius and smiled, and then proceeded to walk to the counter to pay for the books.

On their way, Sirius spotted a book. He froze, staring at him. Just as Remus was about to look at him after paying for his books, he quickly picked it up and put it behind his back. He smiled nonchalantly at Remus.

"Ok, I'm ready to go." Remus said.

"You wait for me outside." Sirius said to him.

Remus looked at him for a moment, shrugged, and walked outside. Sirius slowly pulled the book from behind his back, making sure that Remus didn't see it, and then looked at it. It was a book that Remus had wanted for a while, but had never expected to find, or be able to pay for it. When Sirius had seen it, he knew that he had to get him the book.. He walked to the counter, and set the book on it.

The man behind the counter looked at the book, and said, "That's a very expensive book."

"I know." Sirius said. "I can afford, and the person who's going to get this book is worth it."

The man nodded, and didn't ask. When he told Sirius the price of the book, Sirius winced. It was expensive. More expensive than Sirius thought it would be. Sirius just pulled out the money, and set it on the counter. The man accepted the money and thanked him. Sirius slipped the book in his bag, and then went to meet Remus outside. "We can go now, love." He said to him.

Remus smiled, and they walked along. They slipped into the Quidditch shop later, and Sirius bought a book of Quidditch techniques for James. In another shop, Remus bought James a new quill (James had been complaining about his for a while now, and Remus knew he wouldn't buy one for himself), and managed to slip in something for Sirius without him seeing.

Sirius got some nice parchment for Stacey, because he knew she needed some, but was slowly running out of money. "Ah, I don't have much money left," he said aloud. Remus looked at him quizzically and Sirius said, "I, uh, left most of my money back in my trunk in our dormitory."

"We can back at get some more." Remus said, motioning toward the door.

"No, that's ok." Sirius said, quickly. "It'll be okay." In all honesty, Sirius had spent most of his money that he had with him on Remus' Christmas present.

They all met up in the Three Broomsticks later, and Stacey made it a point to not sit too near the Marauders and Lily, and she didn't want to hear any remarks from them on her spending time with Snape.

"What does she see in him?" Sirius remarked scathingly. "I mean… He's Snape! How could she possibly be kind to him?"

"Maybe she sees something in him that you all don't." Lily said, including the other Marauders as well as Sirius.

Sirius stared at Lily. "She's told you something, hasn't she?"

"Maybe," Lily stated in a haughty tone, "but that's none of your business."

"What could she possibly see in him that we don't?" he said, glaring at Stacey and Snape again.

Lily just shook her head. It was apparent that Stacey _had _told Lily something, but Lily was determined to keep her mouth shut, and not tell Sirius anything. Lily gave Sirius a curious look as she sat in between James and Peter, and said, "You don't honestly think they're dating, do you?" She asked him.

James piped in this time. "You mean they're not?"

Lily gave James a glare and said, "Of course not."

Peter glanced back at the two, and said, "You could've fooled me."

Lily gave him a glare as well. "They're not."

"If you say so," Sirius stated.

Lily glared at Sirius again. "I'm serious." She said. "I told her that people where thinking that, and she told me that it was ridiculous, and that she couldn't date him." Sirius, James, and Peter nodded, but it was apparent that they didn't believe her. She sighed, and it looked like she getting annoyed, and it was obvious she thought that she shouldn't have to say what she was about to say, but she said it anyway. "Look." She leaned forward, and lowered her voice, and the boys leaned forward as well to hear Lily better. "You all know about the prophecy involving Stacey right?" They nodded. "Do you remember what she said it stated about her and You-Know-Who?"

Lights clicked on in the three boys head. "Of course." Peter stated. "She can't, because-"

Lily cut him off. "Sh, don't say anymore. We're in public, remember."

The boys nodded, and all leaned back in their chairs. "I still don't see why she's nice to _Snivellus_." Sirius said.

"Let it go, Sirius." Remus told him, and Sirius dropped it.

They sat and around and talked for a little bit longer, and then made their way back to their dormitories. Finally, Christmas rolled around. As the full moon had been about earlier, Remus was recovered and fine by the time the holiday arrived. All of the boys sat on the floor, and one by one opened their presents, thanking each other as they did so. Then, Remus came upon the present that Sirius had got for him.

Remus froze, holding the book in his hand, a look of shock on his face.

"What do you got there, Moony?" Peter asked innocently.

Remus, not taking his eyes off the book said to Sirius, "Where did you get this?"

"At the bookstore down in Hogsmeade." Sirius said. "I hid it from you so you wouldn't see it."

Remus was in complete and utter shock. "I don't believe it… This is book is incredibly expensive…"

"I know." Sirius said. "I spent most of the money I had on that book."

Remus looked at him in shock, a blush creeping up on his face. "You didn't have to do that."

"Yes, I did." Sirius said. Remus tried to argue with him, but Sirius would have none of it. Sitting close to him, he said, "Remus, I did, alright. So stop arguing with me," giving him a kiss. "Open it up, and look at left side."

Remus did so, and there, in Sirius' handwriting, was a note. It said, "Remus – I know I can never truly pay you back for all that you've done for me, but when I saw this book, I knew you had wanted it for a long time, and I felt that it was one thing I could do to try to pay you back. You mean more to me than you'll ever know, and think of this as the first step in the lifetime I will spend trying to pay you back for being there when I really needed you and being the love of my life, two things that I know I will never be able to pay you back for. You're beautiful, and amazing, and I love you so much. Love, Sirius."

As Remus finished reading, with everyone watching, tears were starting to form. Sirius just forward, and with his lips an inch for Remus', smiled and said, "Happy Christmas," and then kissed him on the lips.

They proceed to open the rest of their presents, and next, Sirius opened Remus' gift for him, thanking him with another kiss on the lips for the great gift.

Afterwards, the boys went down in the common, and met up with Stacey and Lily.

"Where did you get this book?" Lily asked James of his Christmas present to him.

"At the bookstore down in Hogsmeade." James replied.

"It must have cost a lot." Lily said, looking up at him.

James just smiled. "It's alright," he said. "Don't worry about it."

Lily smiled sweetly up at him, and gave him a kiss. "Thank you."

"Your welcome," he said. "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas, James." Lily said, smiling.

"Read the inside cover." Remus said, handing the book Sirius had got him for Christmas.

Lily looked at the book, then at Remus. She shrugged, and then opened it. Her eyes fell open the writing on the inside over, and she proceeded to read it. As she did, tears started to slide down her cheeks at the beauty and the meaning behind the words. Tears were flowing down her cheeks by the time she finished.

"That's beautiful," she said, sniffling. She then handed the book to Stacey, not Remus, signaling for her friend to read what had between written there. She then proceeded to hit James in the arm.

"What did you do that for?" James exclaimed.

"Why don't ever write me anything like that?" Lily asked him.

James looked at her, and at his best friend, Sirius, then back at his girlfriend, and then glared at Sirius, giving him a hit in the arm.

"Hey!" Sirius cried. "Just because you're a dolt who can't express his own feelings doesn't mean you get to take out on someone who can."

James didn't say anything but just stood there as Stacey handed Remus back the book saying, "That was beautiful." They then went down the great hall.

That night, Remus and Sirius were in bed together. Sirius was unusually… silent that night. Remus snuggled up in his arms, and asked, "Are you sure you're alright?"

A smile crossed Sirius' face, and he gave his lover a kiss on the crown of his head. "I'm fine, it's just…" His voice faltered for a moment. "I miss my dad, that's all. I mean… I know I would still be here, and not there at home, knowing that he's not at home enjoying Christmas because… well, it's a very hard thought…"

"I bet it is." Remus said, looking up at him, waiting for Sirius to continue.

"I mean… I still can't believe he's gone…" Sirius said, continuing just as Remus had thought he would. "I can almost imagine sending him a letter and him actually replying…" Sirius smiled sadly. "I mean, this summer, I almost expect him to be there when I go home. Then reality bites me, and makes me see that he's not going to be there… ever… He's gone." Tears started to flow down Sirius' face, but he made no noise, the tears just flowed.

Remus sat up, kissed Sirius on the lips, and smiled at him. "I can imagine that this is hard," he said, "but you have to remember that death is a part of life. Everyone dies, even though no one's really prepared for it when it happens to the ones they love."

Sirius smiled, tears still lingering on his cheeks. He reached up one of his hands, and entwined the fingers in Remus' hair. "As long as I have you, I think I'll survive."

Remus smiled, and a light blush started to creep across his cheeks. He laid his head down on Sirius' chest and snuggled into him. Sirius tightened his arms around him, and sighed, giving him a kiss on the crown of his head. Remus heard a sniffle, and gave a small smile. He really did feel bad for Sirius. "It's alright." Remus said. "You can cry. It's just me. I don't mind."

Sirius smiled. "I know, it's just…" Sirius' voice faltered. "I miss him. My dad and I got along so great… I mean, my mom and I were never really close, but my dad and me were, and for him to be gone is just… almost too hard for me to imagine. I just…" Sirius began to cry before wiping the tears of his cheeks, and taking a deep breath to calm his emotions. He really hated crying, but… Sometimes one just need to cry, but Sirius felt that he had cried enough.

Sirius took a finger, put it under Remus' chin, lifting it up towards him, and drew him into a deep kiss. Sirius lips' lingered on Remus' for a second longer, reminiscing in how he tasted. He lingered his lips an inch from Remus' before drawing them into a kiss again. Sirius gently pushed Remus to his back, trying to be a bit gentle, and not as… rough as he usually was. He wanted Remus to get more… comfortable intimately, but still…

Sirius kissed Remus deeply again, and ran a hand down Remus' side, stopping at Remus' waist. He looked appreciatively at the young man beneath him and smiled. Slowly, he slid the hand up Remus' hand, trying to get Remus used to feeling his hands on Remus' bare skin. Remus moaned softly, and slipped his arms around Sirius' neck. "One minute you're crying about your father's death, and then you have me on back, and you're kissing me, and more besides."

"I could do much more than just kiss you." Sirius said seductively. Remus gasped, as he usually did when Sirius got a bit too… sexual… "It's not hard." He ran a hand through Remus' hair, looking sweetly down at him. Remus smiled, and Sirius smiled back. "But, seriously… I just wanted to kiss you, and I went a little bit… overboard." Sirius said, sliding the hand that was still underneath Remus' shirt to Remus' back. Remus shifted a little bit, but stayed where he was. Sirius smiled at him again, and then lay down next to him, taking Remus with him. Slowly, Sirius moved to his back, moving Remus on top of him, causing Remus to let out a suppressed giggle, and causing Sirius to chuckle deeply.

Remus smiled, and then laid his down in the nape of Sirius' neck, nuzzling him. Sirius, with his hand still on Remus' back guided him down on top of him. Remus moved partially to the side, leaving part of his body on and part of his body off Sirius, wrapping his arms loosely around his lover, and laying his head on Sirius' chest. Sirius kissed Remus on the crown of his head again. Remus snuggled into him, sighing contentedly.

_Yes,_ Sirius thought, _I've had it somewhat tough recently, but…_Sirius' gaze fell on the young man in his arms, who had quickly fallen asleep so peacefully with his arms wrapped around him, _as long as Remus is here to guide me, and help me through whatever troubles I have, I think I can survive. _Sirius felt a stray tear run down his cheek as he thought about his father, and he wiped it before falling into a peaceful slumber.

A/n: I hope you enjoy! I tried to end it well, and I hope I did! I'll try to have the next chapter out as soon as possible, but… you know me… I can't believe how long it took me to write this… Ah, I hope you enjoy! R/R!


	24. Final Quidditch Season

A/n: Grr… The disk that I had this chapter one is now no longer working, so now I have to rewrite it… Grr grr… Oh, and a notice: Due to some rumors that does not allow author's to respond to reviews, I will not be responding to reviews where my only response would be "Thank you for reviewing!" or something like that. Those will only be named. The others I will respond to. I'm sure you will understand that I do not want my story deleted. I do thank all my wonderful reviewers though, and I will e-mail you my reply to your review, if I can.  
A/n2: Oh, and btw, feel free to give me your feedback on my romance scenes. grins I appreciate it.

**Chapter 24**

Gryffindor had not been doing as well as James would have liked. It was due mainly to Sirius. His heart just hadn't been in it recently, not that James could blame him. After all, his father had died. But, without both of their beaters knocking the other team's chasers and seeker off course, the other team did not have as much obstacles in their way. James never quite realized how much Beaters truly did until one his wasn't quite there.

Slytherin was going to be in the final. Everyone had expected that. Slytherin had played Ravenclaw, flattened them, and then beaten Hufflepuff as well. It had made James furious, especially since his own team had not been doing so well. Hufflepuff had been doing quite well this season. In a very well played match, they had flattened Ravenclaw, officially knocking them out of the run for the Quidditch Cup.

So, it finally came to today, the match that would decide it all for Gryffindor. They would be playing Hufflepuff, who had been having a very good season. Hufflepuff had not done this well in a long time. If Gryffindor won by more than 200 points, they would be playing Slytherin in the final. If not… whether they won or lost, it would Hufflepuff versus Slytherin, something James knew that the Hufflepuffs would love nothing more. However, James just couldn't let that happen. A basic loss to Hufflepuff? Not while James was Captain.

He swept his eyes around the Gryffindor Locker Room. Sirius, his best mate and Beater, was sitting down on one of the benches, leaning forward, his eyes focused on the ground. Jack, his other Beater, was sitting on the ground, in a very casual position. Stacey, his Keeper, was standing up, leaning up against the wall. Josh, his Seeker, was sitting on the bench next to Sirius, his eyes focused on nothing. His Chasers were both sitting on the benches, itching to get out on the field.

"This is it, team." James said, starting his usual pre-game speech. "This match decides it all. If we beat Hufflepuff by more than 200 points, we play Slytherin in the Final. We won the Quidditch Cup last year, and it would be really disappointing for me to lose to Hufflepuff of all teams. I know we're better than that.

"Listen, I know that we have not been doing as well as I would have liked." Sirius looked away from James, knowing full well that he was the reason. "But, Sirius is… somewhat better now, and is more himself, ready to play as good as I know he can. It's no one's fault." Sirius's face stayed turned away. "For some of us, this is our last year. Sirius, Stacey, and I aren't going to have another chance, and we want to go out on top." Sirius turned his gaze back to James. "Keep alert, but I know we can do this. Let's go out there and flatten those Hufflepuffs so we can flatten the Slytherins in the Finals! Let's go team!"

The team whopped and hollered as they walked out on the field. The game started, and the players from both teams rose into the air.

As they played, the Gryffindor team began to see why Hufflepuff had been doing so well. Their team was much better this year. The Chasers worked as one. The beaters worked as a team, and the Keeper was almost unbeatable. But the Gryffindors were good as well. With Sirius back, he and Jack worked better than they had in all their years of Quidditch playing. Stacey was at the top of her game, although James never figured if her psychic powers had anything to do with that… James and his two Chasers, it seemed, almost read each other's minds as they worked to score a goal.

Slowly, the score rose in Gryffindor's favor. The team was at the top of their game today, determined to flatten Hufflepuff. The score rose to 50 points ahead: Gryffindor 70, Hufflepuff 20. _Yes, _James thought. _We only need to score one more goal, and then if Josh catches the Snitch, we'll win _and _go on to the Finals! _If they didn't, James knew that they would be tied with Hufflepuff, and have to play them again to decide who went on to the Finals with Slytherin.

James felt the tension in the arena escalate. The Slytherins were rooting for Hufflepuff, of course, wanting to see Gryffindor defeated. The Ravenclaws were split.

The Gryffindor Chasers worked their way down the field, and James made a spectacular move, throwing the Quaffle in the goal, soaring right past the Hufflepuff Keeper. James heard the Gryffindors and some of the Ravenclaws roar in approval at James' spectacular move, just as Josh went into a dive with the Hufflepuff Seeker for the Snitch.

The arena quieted as every person in the arena rose to their feet to watch the Seekers. Slowly, Josh's hand closed around the golden ball, with the Hufflepuff Seeker's hand millimeters away from the Snitch as well. Josh slowly flew to the ground, and his team surrounded him, giving him pats on the back, congratulating him on winning the match.

They had won! They were going to play Slytherin in the Finals! The Gryffindors were ecstatic. There was a party held in their common room afterwards, before Lily shut it down. James and Lily then went up to James' room, and Peter, Remus, and Sirius went to their dormitory. Peter quickly changed, and got into his bed. Sirius and Remus did the same, but both getting in Remus' bed, Sirius leaning up against the pillows near Remus' headboard, and Remus leaning back against him, sitting in between Sirius legs, leaning back against his chest, Sirius wrapping his arms around his lover.

"How did it feel?" Remus asked, referring to playing Quidditch, and being back to his old self.

"It felt good." Sirius responded. "But this feels better." Sirius whispered in Remus' ear, running his lips down Remus' neck, giving it kisses, causing Remus to moan softly. Sirius slipped out from behind Remus, and put one knee on either side of Remus' legs. He gave Remus a devilish smile. "Slide down." He said, indicating that Remus should slide down so that he was flat on his back in between Sirius' legs. Remus returned the smile, doing as Sirius asked. Sirius lowered himself down closer to Remus, lengthening his legs out.

Sirius grabbed his wand, and flicked it towards the curtains, which were now closed, covering the bed, giving Remus a confident smirk.

"What was that?" Remus asked.

"A silencing charm." Sirius answered. "So that we can… talk… without disturb anyone." The confident smile turned into a devilish one, which Remus returned, giggling slightly.

Sirius gathered Remus' lips in his own, giving the young man a passionate kiss that left them both breathless. Remus slowly slipped one of his arms around Sirius' neck, putting the other one gingerly on Sirius' bare side, as Sirius had a habit of sleeping without his shirt on. Sirius slowly slipped one of his hands underneath Remus' shirt, rubbing the other young man's bare chest, causing Remus to tense up slightly. Sirius didn't stop. He ran the hand up Remus' chest, feel the many scars that adorned his lover's flesh. He moved his hand up towards his nipples, gingerly rubbing them before moving his hand down, and out from underneath the shirt, and using it to prop himself up, as he moved his other hand to the front of Remus' shirt. He played with one button before unbuttoning it, causing Remus to tense up even more. Sirius broke their kiss, keeping his voice in a low, sultry whisper. "Sh." He whispered, moving his lips towards Remus' ear. "Let me. You need this just as much as I do." With that, he lowered his body unto Remus', keeping himself propped enough so that he didn't crush him, but just enough so that there was friction between them, and so that Remus could feel what Sirius was.

Remus gasped as he felt Sirius lower himself onto him. He could feel his arousal through his pajama bottoms.

Sirius propped himself up with one of his elbows, and moved his hands to the front of Remus' shirt, to the second button. Slowly, he undid the second button, causing Remus to tense. "Sh," Sirius whispered. "It's all right. I won't do anything you don't want me to do, but trust me. You want this just as much as I do." For good measure, Sirius rubbed their arousals together, causing Remus to gasp in pleasure.

Slowly, Sirius unbuttoned Remus' shirt, kissing the flesh as it appeared. When he unbuttoned the last button, he spread the shirt out, attempting to slide it off Remus' shoulders, but he tensed. Sirius gave a patient smile. "Alright." He said. He looked down at his lover's scarred chest and smiled. "Why are you ashamed of this?" He asked. "You've no reason to be ashamed." He kissed his lover's lips, before moving them down to Remus' chest. He kissed bits of the flesh, teasing them, kissing the scars lightly, and teasing the nipples, all causing Remus to moan in pleasure.

Sirius explored Remus' body, finding the little things that aroused him...the certain way to nibble on Remus' earlobe that made his breath hitch, the spot on the base of neck that, when kissed or sucked, made him gasp in pleasure… the way that if you nibbled on his nipples ever so slightly, Remus gave a gasp… Little things like that aroused Remus even more.

Remus gingerly moved one hand up Sirius' back, and slowly moved the hand onto Sirius' chest, exploring Sirius' lithe muscles, and well-defined back and chest. Sirius smiled. Carefully, he flipped Remus so that he himself was on his back, and Remus was on top. Remus gave Sirius a scared look. Sirius smiled at him. "Don't be scared." He said. "I'm going to teach you how to pleasure me, alright? Teach you what I enjoy, what turns me on, what arouses me the most, just as I was doing to you. Alright?" Remus nodded. "Alright." Sirius then guided him through what Sirius knew aroused him… the ginger way to tug or suck on his nipples that made him gasp in pleasure, the spot on the side of his neck, that if sucked or kissed, made Sirius arch his back in pleasure… Things like that Sirius felt Remus needed to know as his lover.

After a while, Sirius noticed that Remus looked uncomfortable. Sirius then flipped him back on his back, and gave him a passionate kiss, leaving the kiss lingering on his lips after Sirius had stopped. Sirius began to rub their arousals together, needing release, and knowing that Remus needed it as well. He rubbed their arousals together ever so slightly, with just enough pressure so that they both got the friction that they needed. Kissing Remus hungrily, they got their release. Sirius moved on the side of Remus, and slowly moved onto his back, Remus snuggling into Sirius, laying his head on his chest and laying an arm over his it. Sirius wrapped an arm around his lover, and they both slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next night, the Marauders and Lily were in the common room talking, when their conversation had turned to noise while one was sleeping somehow. Peter mentioned that the night before he had not heard any noise. This was unusual because usually Sirius and Remus were either talking or… something else. Sirius replied, "That's because I had a silencing charm up." Everyone turned and looked at Sirius to see Remus giving him a slap in the arm, with an amused but shocked look on his face. Sirius looked at him, "What? It's true."

"You still had no right to say that." Remus scolded. "Besides, we're not that noisy, even without the silencing charm."

"I don't know," Sirius replied, "the moaning might have kept him up." Remus slapped Sirius in the arm again, this time harder, the amusement gone from his face. "What?" Sirius said yet again. "It's true." Remus shook his head, got up, and went up their dormitory.

Sirius sighed, and glanced at his friends. "Well, I'd better go talk to him." He got up, and followed Remus.

James, Lily, and Peter looked at each other. "Sirius needs to learn how to keep his mouth shut." James said. "It's going to get him into real trouble one of these days."

Lily and Peter nodded in agreement. "Remus is a softy, though, he'll forgive him easily enough." James and Peter agreed. The group got out their books, and began to study.

Sirius walked into their dormitory. Remus was sitting on his bed, studying it seemed. Sirius sat down near him on the bed. "Can I study with you?" He asked, his voice taking on a low, sultry tone.

Remus glanced up. "I don't know if I should let you." He said.

"Come on," Sirius pleaded, inching closer. "I'll be good."

"You weren't down there." He said firmly, meaning a few moments earlier.

Sirius leaned back. "What was the problem?" He asked.

"Do you really not know?" Remus asked. He sighed. "What goes on between us is private. You shouldn't be saying stuff like that where anybody can here you! It's none of their business, to be frank. It's between us, private."

Sirius nodded. "I'm sorry." He said. "I won't do it again, I promise." Remus stared at him, disbelieving. "I promise!" Sirius said.

Remus sighed. "I don't believe you, but I'll forgive you." He put his book up, and began to study again.

Sirius grinned, eyeing Remus. He inched closer, put his hand on the book, and pushed it down, leaning in and kissing Remus passionately on the lips. Remus slowly put the book down on his lap, his knees lowering slightly. Sirius inched even closer, and put the book aside, leaning in, and kissing Remus. Sirius put one hand on his side. Remus reached a hand up on Sirius' cheek, and then slowly stopped the kiss. "Love, if you're going to study with me, you actually have to study."

"I am studying." Sirius said. "I'm studying you." He leaned in, and kissed him again.

Remus broke the kiss. "Love, I'm serious. I need to study."

"I don't."

"Well, I do." Remus said, putting the book on his lap. "At least help me."

Sirius sighed. "Alright." He sat next to him on the bed, and they studied. Afterwards, they had a heavy snog session, much like the one they had had the night before, before going to sleep.

It was not long before it was the time of the Quidditch Final. James and his team where in the Gryffindor Locker Room, all waiting before the game. "This is it, team." James said. "My final game at Hogwarts, and my final game as your captain. I have enjoyed being your captain this year." There was silence in the Locker Room. This was Sirius and Stacey's final game as well. After James was sure that everyone had their time to think, he said, "Now, let's run those Slytherins into the ground and go out this year on top!" The team whopped and hollered as they lined up, and walked outside. James shook hands with the Slytherin team Captain, and the game began.

Both teams played spectacularly. James and his Chasers were at the top of their game, and Sirius and Jack ensured that the Bludgers stayed away from their team, and Stacey saved quite a few of the shots. 30 minutes in, and score was 70 – 60 to Slytherin as the Quaffle had just gotten past Stacey. Right then, Josh and the Slytherin Seeker went into a dive. The snitch had been spotted! Everyone turned and looked, waiting on bated breath. Slowly, Josh's hand closed around the snitch. Gryffindor had won the game! The team sailed to the ground, and put their arms around Josh, congratulating him and themselves for winning the Quidditch Final!

That night, there was a party in the Gryffindor Common Room. It was getting late, so Lily told James to close the party down. James refused. They stood there arguing for a few moments before Lily herself started to shut it down. No one listened to her though. So, she threatened them with detention and enough point loss that they would lose the House Cup, which they were in the lead for at the moment. Slowly, they made their way to their dormitories.

Sirius and Remus got into bed together, and drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


	25. End of Hogwarts

A/n: sniffs Omg, I can't believe this time is finally here… I'm actually going to finish this story, a story that I've been writing for over 4 years! It almost doesn't seem possible! I want to sincerely thank everyone who has ever reviewed this story. You have helped me come to this point, and I thank you. Please check out the sequels to this story, one of which is now completed. Now, for the final chapter of "Sirius and Remus – Marauders Era."

Oh, and btw, I do plan to go back over this story, you know, correcting spelling mistakes, stuff like that. Editing mainly, as I know there are mistakes in the current version. I will go back over it and correct all those mistakes eventually. I want to finish some of my other stories first, though, so it might be a while, but I do plan to do it, and go back and take out all of the replies.

In the meantime, enjoy the final chapter of this story! (Oh, and I hope it's not too long for you. I wanted to close things a bit. winks)

**Chapter 25**

After the Quidditch Final, N.E.W.T's came even closer for the seventh years. They all began studying much more. Except for James and Sirius of course, who, as they said in their own (not so) humble words, "We're brilliant. What do we need studying for?" Remus, Peter, Stacey, and Lily continued to ignore them, all feeling the need to study with their final exams so close.

Lily constantly reminded them that the tests "decided their future," which of course, in a discussion with James and Sirius, got her absolutely nowhere. She eventually gave up. Remus would retreat up to their dorm, and Peter would go the library. Stacey and Lily went to their dorm or to the library.

Remus was rarely alone up there. Not able to resist his love up in their dormitory alone, Sirius often followed, making it harder for Remus to study. Oh, Remus got some studying done, but usually after a little argument with Sirius. Of course, after a while, Sirius always got Remus to put aside the books after a little while in favor of a more… enjoyable activity.

"Sirius, you're horrible," Remus told him one night as Sirius successfully succeeded in getting Remus to stop studying what he had been studying over and over again.

Sirius smiled, capturing his love's lips in a kiss before replying, "Of course. As if you would take me any other way."

Remus gave a small smile, melting into Sirius' kiss, allowing him to push him down on the bed. While kissing, Sirius slowly moved his hand underneath Remus' shirt, intending to try to go a bit… farther. Of course, fate always has a way of ruining a perfect mood.

Peter and James walked in.

Remus and Sirius quickly pulled apart, and since the two dorm mates had been talking, they hoped that they hadn't noticed but the smirk on James' face said otherwise. "Having fun 'studying'?" He asked.

Remus blushed, but all Sirius did was nod, and say, "Yes, we were." He glanced back at Remus, but the shy werewolf had buried his face in his book again. Sirius ignored the shake of James' head, and leaned in, whispering, "Don't worry, we'll continue this later." He smiled as Remus' blushed deepened, turning from a slight pink to a deep red. Sirius chuckled deeply, and then tried to study again, but eventually went to playing Exploding Snap with James, Peter watching in excitement.

"You know, you should all be studying." Remus said.

"Remus, don't repeat Lily's lecture. We'll be fine." James said.

Remus was about to turn to Peter, who would not be fine if he didn't study, but Peter quickly replied, "I'm taking a study break. My head hurts." Remus rolled his eyes and went back to studying.

Remus studied while the other's played, and when it was time for bed, he got dressed, and turned over, getting underneath the covers. It was then he felt someone else get into the bed with them, underneath the covers, pull back the curtain, and put a silencing spell up. Remus felt a smile cross his face. The figure got in close behind him, and wrapped a strong arm around him, tucking it in underneath Remus' arm. "Miss me?" Sirius said seductively, nuzzling into Remus' neck and planting a kiss.

Remus gave a soft moan, turning around in Sirius's embrace. Sirius in turn put one hand on either side, holding his upper body up so that he could look down at the face of his love. "Of course." Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck. "You shouldn't have tried that. You know that James and Peter would have come in sooner rather than later."

Sirius shrugged. "You know that I like to take risks." He told him. "Besides, how could I resist you?" With a smile, he kissed Remus, the kiss passionate, heat and fire searing into it.

Remus melted into Sirius' kiss, and slowly broke it, chuckling softly. "You're horrible," he said.

Sirius smiled, chuckling. "As you tell me time and time again." Sirius kissed Remus again, and moved his right hand to Remus' waist. He moved his other hand under Remus' shirt, feeling the many scars that adorned his lover's chest. As he moved his hand up, he lightly ran his fingers over Remus' nipples, causing a slight gasp from his lover as they kissed.

Sirius smirked as he kissed Remus, and brought his hand out from under Remus' shirt, moving it up the color, and then slowly started to unbutton it, so that Remus would be… shirtless, as Sirius already was, as he slept without a shirt on most of the time. As usual, Remus tensed up. Sirius was trying, as always, to be as patient as possible with the werewolf.

Sirius broke the kiss, keeping his face inches away from Remus'. "Let me. One step at a time, and you need this as much as I do," he told him, capturing his lips in another kiss. He slowly began to unbutton Remus' shirt. After he had unbuttoned the final button, he snaked his hands up Remus' chest towards the collar of his shirt, and pushed it off his shoulders, noticing how tense Remus was, how nervous, as he took Remus' shirt off, and set it next to them on the bed.

Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck as they kissed. He felt so nervous. His body was tense, as he was sure Sirius had noticed. He had to admit that he liked the feeling of skin-on-skin, of Sirius' chest up against his as he pressed himself up against him, much to the pleasure of the werewolf, and of course, Sirius as well. Wanting to feel Sirius' chest, he slowly ran his hands down Sirius' muscular chest, enjoying of how it felt underneath his hands, as Sirius ran his hands along Remus' chest.

Sirius slowly moved his lips from Remus' down to his neck, suckling on it, making Remus gasp and arch his back in pleasure. He gave Remus' neck a light nibble, just for experimentation, only to find that Remus actually enjoyed it, although that didn't really surprise Sirius very much – Remus was, after all, a werewolf. Sirius moved his way down to Remus' bare chest, moving down so that he was in a more comfortable position. He gave each of Remus' scars a let gentle kiss, some of them making Remus hiss slightly through his teeth. He hated to think that this was what happened to his love every month, but he pushed such thoughts from his mind, and brought them back to the present.

Sirius moved his lips to one of Remus' nipples, and nibbled on it gently, causing the werewolf beneath him to gasp softly in pleasure. Sirius then proceeded to kiss it lightly, and then moved to the other one, repeating his ministrations to the first one, running his hand over the other one lightly.

Sirius had never enjoyed himself more. If only Remus would let him go further, if only. Sirius knew that he would make it a night that Remus would never forget. However, this would have to do for now. Sirius proceeded to kiss Remus' chest in every place, as many times as it pleased him, and Remus never complained, but then again, why would he.

Sirius lifted himself up, looking longingly between Remus' legs, but drawing his gaze upwards to Remus' face. Sirius then moved up again, and pressed himself up against Remus, their arousals evident to each other. Sirius captured Remus' lips, rubbing himself up against Remus, until they were both spent. Sirius and Remus then rearranged themselves, so that Remus' back, still bare, was to Sirius' chest. With a kiss on the neck from Sirius, they both drifted off to sleep.

As it was Sirius had left… shall we say, a little mark on Remus' neck. The poor werewolf tried his best to hide it, to no avail. James tried to not laugh for most of the morning, just shaking his head. Peter, well, he didn't mention anything or say anything regarding it. Stacey and Lily had just shaken their heads. Remus was so embarrassed. Actually, Sirius had found it all rather cute and endearing, but he wouldn't tell Remus that. He knew the werewolf's temper, and wanted to stay on his good side.

Of course, that day was still more N.E.W.T. preparation, for most of the student body at least. Yes, James and Sirius did study, but of course, not at the length that their friends and respective partners did, much to their dismay. Sirius tried to distract Remus again from studying quite often, even the week of the N.E.W.T.'s exams. Remus, naturally, resisted him as much as possible, and Sirius relented, knowing that Remus would never forgive him if he kept him and he really did do poorly.

When the N.E.W.T.'s finally did arrive, both Sirius and James were confident that they had sailed through the test, which of course, they had. Such things went to the annoyance of the rest of their group, who had actually done real studying. Lily had done spectacularly, as usual. Remus and Stacey had both done averagely well, Remus exceeding at Defense against the Dark Arts, and Stacey exceeding at History of Magic. (She had always loved history.) Peter had done, well, not so well, but that was to be expected from him.

However, with the N.E.W.T'.s out of the way, everyone had a chance to relax. The Marauders spent most of their time outside, enjoying the nice sunny weather that the time of year presented to them. It gave them a chance to relax, now that the N.E.W.T.'s weren't hanging over their heads anymore. It was really a good feeling for them, but sad at the same, with the knowledge that, in no time at all, they would be leaving Hogwarts – for good. There would be no going back for them. It was sad. They had spent the better part of seven years in this place, and it was home to them, but it would be no longer, and they would be forced to enter the real world. However, things weren't quite over yet…

The Marauders and Stacey, minus James – and Lily, of course – were all sitting in the Great Hall, when James and Lily walked in. They were holding hands, both positively glowing, just glowing. They seemed unusually happy about something, although for the life of them, the others couldn't figure out why.

"I wonder what's got them so happy." Peter asked.

When the couple finally got to the table, they both stood there beaming. James looked to Lily, at his friends, and then back to Lily, almost as if he was wondering if she would speak first, but she just stood there, smiling at James. James gave her a smile back, and then turned to his friends. "We have an announcement to make." He told them. "We're engaged."

The group whopped and hollered at that, congratulating the two, and of course, no one stayed seated for very long. Sirius came over to James, and gave his best friend a big hug. "Good going, James, you lucky dog!" Peter also offered James his congratulations, as did the others. Stacey was busy asking Lily what she wanted for the wedding.

Lily looked at James. "Well, we haven't really decided all that." She told Stacey.

James looked down at Lily, before turning to his friends. "That's true, I think we can pretty much decide right now on who the Best Man and Maid of Honor are…" His eyes flicked between Stacey and Sirius, before falling on Sirius as he wrapped an arm around his best friend's shoulders. "I want Sirius for Best Man." He looked to Lily.

"And I want Stacey for my Maid of Honor," she told James. Seeing no disagreement in each other's eyes as that, as honestly, who else would it be, Lily turned to them. "As long as you two both agree, of course."

Sirius and Stacey exchanged glances between each other, and shrugged. "Of course, I do not mind. I would love to." She told them both.

Sirius wrapped an arm around James' shoulders. "And I wouldn't have it any other way." Sirius said.

For the rest of lunch, Stacey and Lily talked about the wedding preparations: dress, date, location, etc... The Marauders really wanted to talk about something, really, anything, else, with Lily reminding James that it was his wedding, too.

After lunch, Remus went and sat outside on the grounds, leaning up against a tree, a book in his hand. He was really happy for Lily and James; they deserved it. They were perfect for each other. Even though they were so different, they balanced each other out. Everyone dreamed of spending their lives with the person that they loved. Their soul mate, if you believed in such things.

Remus wondered, with Hogwarts ending, what was going to happen to him? He was expected to get a job, and become a working member of the Wizarding World, but for him, that was easier said than done. It wouldn't be long at any job before he was found out, and then no one would ever allow him to stay on the payroll. How would he survive? He already knew that his parents were already tiring of their house, and would get another one, something smaller that they could take care of easier, and give Remus the one that they were currently in, which was worn down from all of Remus' transformations.

Remus just sighed, leaning up against the tree, these thoughts flitting through his mind as he sat there on the nice summer day. This is how Sirius found him, having come looking for him after Remus had gone off after lunch. He sat down next to him. "Something on your mind, love?" He asked him.

Remus turned his head to look at Sirius, and nodded, a small smile on his face. "Yeah… you know, with school ending and all, I guess, I just…" Remus just sighed, and shook his head. "It's nothing…"

Sirius shook his head, setting his hand upon Remus' hand, and moving closer to him. "It's never nothing with you, Remus, that's something I've learned after all these years." He told him, knowing not to joke right now, as something was obviously bothering Remus, and that made Sirius concerned.

Remus looked at Sirius, a smile crossing his face, as he took Sirius' hand in his. "You know me too well. Truth be told," Remus told Sirius, "I'm kind of worried. I know that keeping a job will be hard for me, and I… well, I'm sure you know the implications of that." He paused, a sigh escaping his lips. "I'm not sure what I'm going to do, Sirius. My parents are going to be moving out soon, and leaving me the house. Not out of charity, but because it's already warn down from me, and with me being out of school for good, they'd rather not be around me all the time, and they know I can't get a house of my own." Remus turned away from Sirius, somewhat depressed now.

Sirius put his arms around Remus, drawing his lover closer to him, shushing him. "Don't talk like that, love." Sirius said. "Everything will be fine. Everything will work out for the best, you'll see. I know that things aren't easy right now, and that they're even harder for you, but you're strong, you'll be fine." He gave Remus a kiss on the top of his head.

Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius, turning his head into Sirius' chest. "How do you know that?" Remus asked, his voice holding a hint of sadness in it. "How do you know that it's all going to be all right, because I don't feel very strong." He may not have felt strong, but he did feel safe in Sirius' arms. With those strong arms around him, as he laid his head on Sirius' muscular chest, he felt as if nothing in the world could hurt him.

Sirius gave Remus another kiss on the top of his head, holding his love tighter, if that was possible. He was holding him as if, just by being with him, by being in love, all of Remus' pain would go away. "I don't, but I have to believe it, because the alternative isn't something that I want to imagine." Sirius said. "I have to believe that everything will turn out all right, because it has to, one way or another." He pulled away from Remus slightly, laying one of his hands on Remus' cheek, looking deep into his eyes. "You know that you can ask me for anything, no matter what. You name it, and I'll give it to you." He paused momentarily as he looked into Remus' eyes. "I would take down the moon for you, if I could."

Remus gave Sirius a small, as he looked into his eyes, filled with emotion. For someone who had thought up so many pranks, had caused so much chaos around Hogwarts in his day, he was undeniably romantic, and it was times like this, and of course during their nights together, that Remus really realized how much he truly loved him. "I know, Sirius, but I don't want charity. I don't want things just given to me."

"It's not charity when you love someone, Remus," Sirius told him, "and I love you more than life itself, and I hate to see you suffer." He erased the space between them again, holding him tight against him, feeling Remus' arms wrap around him. In the broad daylight, underneath the shade of a tree, Sirius wished that time would stop, for one moment that time would stand still.

Remus really did appreciate Sirius' words. He did, more than Sirius knew, but… he wanted to do things on his own, even if he knew Sirius would support him until it killed him, if he had to. "Aren't you afraid that people will see us?" He asked Sirius. For the most part, Sirius had always been sensitive about the fact that he was gay… and Remus knew that people were watching them. He felt the stares and heard people whispering as the walked around the grounds, seeing the two young men embracing each other lovingly.

Sirius lowered his head so that his mouth was near Remus' ear, and whispered, "No. I don't care. Why, do you?" His voice was soft, filled with emotion. It was too perfect, him being with Remus. He didn't care if the whole world knew. He was in love, deeply in love, and never wanted to hide it. If they world cared, well, the world could go to hell, as the muggle saying went.

Remus shook his head. "No, I don't." As long as Sirius was here with him, Remus was pretty sure that he could handle anything…

"That reminds me." Sirius said, pulling away from Remus' slightly. He grabbed something out of his robes. Whatever it was, he kept it hidden in his hand. "I wanted to give you something, to remind you of something." He then opened up his hand, there was tiny box in it, which Sirius opened, revealing a ring, which looked a little bit on the expensive side.

Remus gasped upon seeing it. "Sirius… I don't know what to say…" He couldn't find the words to express what he thought at the moment. Part of him wondered why Sirius felt the need to get him an expensive ring to remind him of something, why he felt the need to get him anything at all…

"Say you'll wear it and never take it off." Sirius told him. "I love you, Remus, more than anything, and I don't care who knows. I bought this for you, when James got Lily's engagement ring, to remind you of us, of our love, of what we share. I want you put it on your wedding ring finger, and never take it off, ever." Sirius picked up the ring, and turned it so that Remus could see the inside of it. "See what I had engraved." The words stated – _Together Forever – SOB and RJL_.

Remus was speechless. He knew what Sirius was asking, and they had already promised that a long time ago, or so it seemed to Remus. The fact that Sirius had got him something like this, despite that he didn't need it, or how much it had cost him, the fact that he wanted everyone to know that Remus belonged to him, meant a lot to Remus.

Remus just drew Sirius into a passionate kiss, as Sirius slipped the ring on his finger. He knew people were staring, but Remus didn't care, and he knew that Sirius didn't either. When they broke the kiss, they just wrapped their arms around each other, leaning up against the tree.

The others joined them later, minus Peter. When Remus asked where he was, James simply stated that Peter had said that he had something to do. They all thought that was somewhat suspicious, but they all shrugged it off. Lily had spotted Remus' ring, and commented on how beautiful, but expensive it was. Sirius had replied, "Only the best," and when Stacey commented on Sirius' taste, Sirius only said, "The best," glancing at Remus.

The train ride home was less than exciting. Lily, Remus, and James had done their duties early, but soon retreated back to their compartment, to spend their train ride home with their friends and respective partners. They talked, things seeming like normal. They all knew that things would change, it was inevitable, but how much, no one in that compartment could be sure, nor could they know what would be in store for them, not that they would want to.

After the train stopped, Sirius took Remus into his arms, capturing his lips with his own, passion and heat searing into their kiss. "I'm going to visit you, tomorrow," Sirius said, leaning his forehead against Remus'.

Remus gave him a small smile. "Not that I would want you not to," was Remus' reply.

That earned a chuckle from Sirius, and another kiss. Then, they walked out with their friends. Their journey at Hogwarts was over, but their lives, for some, had just begun, while others would be shortly over. Those who survived would share pain and heartbreak that, in this one glorious but sad moment, they could not have known. Such sad thoughts should not mar such a beautiful moments, for that is saved for a later date, for the continuation in their story.


End file.
